Villian
by fanclere
Summary: AU ScyFi Regina se gana la vida haciendo contrabando por toda la Galaxia, huyendo del Imperio tiránico que domina el mundo. En uno de los puertos una polizón cambiará para siempre su vida. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque su apoyo es incondicional, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque siempre deja huella, a mi tatita Vero porque es la más dulce del mundo, a Bego porque siempre sabe cómo hacerme reaccionar, a Alex porque es mi coautora en esta aventura y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 POR UNAS MONEDAS DE ORO**

La luz era cegadora, la tierra árida y sin vida, no era de extrañar bajo el calor de tres soles que abrasaban a su paso, el tono rojizo y ocre del lugar era una vista deprimente mas ella sabía que ahí estaba segura, que no había mejor escondite para trapichear y comerciar con los deshechos de la sociedad, pocos se aventuraban a ese planeta olvidado por el imperio, sin recursos para establecer un poblado digno, sin agua potable ni un pedazo de sombra donde cobijarse.

Impaciente esperaba consumiendo un cigarrillo, maldiciendo una y mil veces, consultando la esfera oscura que le indicaba el paso del tiempo, la misma que llevaba en su bolsillo delantero pues odiaba la impuntualidad, a pesar de ser una contrabandista, fugitiva entre los reinos, perseguida y codiciada, a pesar de que la moral no entraba en su vocabulario y sería capaz de vender a su mejor amigo por unas monedas de oro, tenía un código y le gustaba respetarlo, y su código no concebía llegar tarde a una cita.

La sombra que el gran alerón de su nave le proporcionaba era suficiente para no morir asfixiada, mientras mascullaba y apagaba su cigarrillo, llevándose la cantimplora a los labios para apagar su sed y calmar la sensación arenosa de su garganta, llevando su mano a la comisura y recogiendo las preciadas gotas que escapaban, deteniéndose unos instantes en esa cicatriz que adornaba su labio superior, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda a pesar del sofocante calor del lugar, recuerdos de una infancia que prefería desterrar en un rincón, relegarlos en el olvido.

Volvió a mirar su esfera, su cita llegaba muy tarde y no le gustaba esperar, de no ser porque el cargamento que llevaba era valioso y caro se habría marchado hacía ya un buen rato, al fin y al cabo no tenía tiempo que perder y en ese reino inhabitado no existía poblado donde buscar diversión, empezaba a resultarle la espera tediosa y aburrida.

De pronto el sonido de un motor y el estallido de una nave aterrizando alertaron sus sentidos, estaba fuera del dominio del imperio pero debía andarse con mil ojos, la buscaban y no pararían hasta encontrarla, ella sabía que era un enemigo temible, prefería el anonimato por esa misma razón. Escrutó la nave buscando los emblemas de la emperatriz mas no los portaba, relajándose de inmediato al constatar que seguramente sería su cita quién acababa de aterrizar.

La nave visitante abrió sus compuertas y de ella salió un séquito de personajes variopintos, un hombre alto, rubio y con los ojos azules, vestido de blanco con porte real, seguramente la persona que la había citado, que la había contratado para entregarle tan valiosa mercancía, tras él un grupo de hombres y mujeres que buscaban su bienestar, que los soles no dañaran su piel, portando sombrillas, agua y más enseres que no pudo identificar.

Un gesto de asco y desprecio nació en su rostro, detestaba a aquellos que por poseer más que el resto se sentían superiores, mas él debía pagarle y por ese motivo estaban en ese lugar. Salió de las sombras acercándose a ese hombre, sus cabellos negros como la noche recogidos, sus ojos, tan negros como sus cabellos, misteriosos y quebrados, su rostro bronceado y sus ropajes de bandido hacían de ella una mujer extraña, inquietante y demasiado bella.

Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes, analizándola pues no esperaba encontrarse con una mujer, le habían dicho que era el mejor contrabandista de todo el imperio, que por un precio conseguía cualquier cosa, más era joven y no parecía peligrosa, él esperaba encontrarse con un matón, un ex militar quizás, alguien que odiase el imperio con motivo, no una muchacha que juega a saltarse las normas.

- **Me llamó David Swan, he venido a buscar mi cargamento.**

 **-** "¿Swan? Eras un rey antes del levantamiento, eso creo recordar"

 **-Volveré a serlo cuando ganemos la guerra**

-"Buena suerte con eso, ¿Tienes mi dinero?"

 **-¿Tienes tú mis armas?**

-"Si no veo mi dinero no entrego la mercancía"

El rey caído la miró con furia antes de enviar a uno de sus hombres al interior de la nave a buscar el cofre con lo que quedaba del tesoro real. Por un instante ella creyó vislumbrar el rostro de una muchacha espiando todo acontecimiento, mas lo atribuyó a su necesidad de contacto humano ya que hacía días que no se detenían en puerto seguro, donde poder buscar diversión, al menos durante unas horas.

Tras unos instantes, el emisario volvió junto a su rey, portando el cofre y enseñándole a la muchacha su contenido.

Esta dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa cínica, haciendo un gesto en dirección a su nave. De esta salieron varios de sus hombres cargando las cajas llenas de armamento sofisticado, el mismo que ella se había encargado de robar hacía unos días de uno de los trenes de su majestad la emperatriz, un golpe maestro que no serviría de nada, el ejercito de la tirana era demasiado numeroso y la resistencia que quería presentar batalla sería aplastada sin consideración. Esos asuntos a ella no le concernían, mientras pagaran ella entregaba lo que se le solicitaba, sin hacer preguntas, no había imposibles, al menos no para ella.

Tras entregar la carga, recibió su cofre y a gran velocidad, los hombres de Swan entraron las armas en la nave y se marcharon de ahí con prisa. David suspiró agotado, la guerra se avecinaba y pronto podría vengar la muerte de su esposa y darle a su hija un hogar más allá de las cuatro paredes de esa lata de sardinas, aunque el precio a pagar fuese su dignidad al haber pactado con una contrabandista.

Dejando atrás ese planeta árido y sofocante, sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro inocente y cargado de vida de su pequeña, su Emma, el motivo por el cual seguía adelante, presentando batalla contra un imperio que estaba sometiendo y destrozando todo el universo conocido.

Pasara lo que pasara en la guerra que iban a emprender, solo deseaba que Emma estuviera a salvo, estuviera protegida, era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Viendo la nave del rey alejarse, la joven contrabandista volvió a llevarse la cantimplora a los labios, hallándola vacía, suspiró frustrada y, a grandes zancadas se encaminó a su nave, su hogar, su adorada "Villian" entrando con brusquedad y solicitando agua de inmediato. Uno de sus hombres se la trajo mientras los demás dejaban el cofre con el oro recibido en su lugar y ella se dirigía l puente de mando para dar las nuevas coordenadas, quería dejar cuanto antes ese infierno de arena y calor.

Nada más entrar, sus ojos se posaron en su compañera de fechorías, la persona a la que confiaría su vida de ser necesario, la única que sabía quién era ella y sus motivos para huir del imperio con tanto ahínco. Alex era su nombre, sus cabellos también oscuros, bastante más largos, a la altura de la cintura, de piel más clara y ojos marrones como el café. Esta se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa adelantándose a los deseos de su capitana, como tenía costumbre hacer.

- **¿A dónde vamos Regina?**

-"A cualquier lugar donde pueda encontrar compañía, hace mucho que mi cama esta vacía"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, aunque no le guste Star Wars, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque es incondicional, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre está ahí, a Alex por ser una friki como yo, a Bego porque a pesar de los defectos me hace mejor persona y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 EMBAJADORA**

Tras largas horas discutiendo sobre el mejor camino a seguir, las coordenadas a las que dirigirse y nuevos trabajos que aceptar, Regina se retiró a su habitación buscando soledad y paz. Lo que ella llamaba cuarto en realidad tenía le tamaño de un pequeño apartamento, todo el espacio que necesitaba para sentirse en casa, justo en la parte superior de su nave. Bajo su suelo se extendía la sala de mandos y ella tenía acceso directo en caso de que se la requiriese en dicho habitáculo, por otro lado estaba apartada del resto de su tripulación, muchos de ellos compartían un camarote durmiendo en pequeñas literas y, aparte de ella, solo el médico de a bordo tenía una habitación independiente que usaba de consulta en caso de enfermedad o heridas graves.

Adoraba su nave, era lo más parecido a un hogar que había conocido, ella misma la había construido con sus propias manos hacía ya muchos años, antes incluso del levantamiento de la tirana y del dominio del universo, cuando solo era una muchacha demasiado inteligente y solitaria, con un soldador y deshechos recogidos en un vertedero. Con el paso del tiempo y ayuda de los pocos que se fueron enrolando en su inesperada travesía, la Villian fue tomando forma, se fue agrandando hasta convertirse en la maravilla que manejaba y de la que no podía sentirse más orgullosa. Más veloz que cualquier crucero de guerra, resistente y con personalidad propia, muchos de sus hombres pensaban que Regina había dejado parte de su alma entre el metal, su nave y ella eran un solo ser, su posesión más preciada.

Una vez a solas, con la trampilla sellada para no ser molestada, la joven capitana suspiró, deshaciéndose de sus ropas con tedio ya que estas estaban impregnadas de sudor y arena debido a su estancia bajo los tres soles. Encendió un cigarrillo, sintiéndose cómoda en ropa interior y comenzó a manipular una pequeña pantalla al lado de su sillón, pantalla que se iluminó al reconocer a su dueña, mostrando símbolos que solo ella comprendía. Sus dedos recorrieron veloces dicha pantalla y en un instante el metal sobre su cama ascendió dejando a la vista el universo en todo su esplendor.

Con una sonrisa disfrutó de su cigarrillo, sentada en ese sillón de cuero y con la mirada perdida más allá de las estrellas, adoraba su vida, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo antes de dar un golpe, el sonido del oro al recibir el pago por sus servicios, adoraba no tener un lugar al que regresar, sentirse la dueña de cada rincón del universo, vivir sin más ley que la suya propia, ser libre en un mundo dominado.

Tras apagar el cigarro se dejó caer sobre su cama, manipulando nuevamente esa pantalla trasparente que le permitía controlar el metal y liberar las vistas, suspirando frustrada ya que parte de su vida significaba dar mil rodeos antes de aterrizar, era importante despistar y pasar desapercibida, un paso en falso y quizás la emperatriz la atraparía, ese pensamiento estremeció cada poro de su piel de puro terror, ella que no temía saltar sobre un tren en movimiento, que se atrevía a hurtar en medio de una explosión o de un incendio catastrófico incluso buscando tiempo para encender un cigarrillo, temblaba de miedo solo con pensar en la tirana.

Colocando las manos bajo su nuca, vació su mente de todo pensamiento perdiendo su mirada en las estrellas, pronto llegarían a puerto, el planeta elegido a conciencia era Amatista, conocido por ser uno de los planetas al margen de la ley, muy lejos del centro del imperio y donde acababan los bandidos, reunidos para tomar cerveza en mugrientas tabernas. No era esa amarga bebida lo que la empujaba a viajar hasta ahí sino su frustración y la necesidad de sentir el calor de una mujer en su cama una vez más, en Amatista se encontraba el prostíbulo clandestino más grande del imperio y ahí se dirigía, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía, el último trabajo casi le cuesta la vida, los hombres del imperio estaban cada vez mejor entrenados y era más difícil burlarlos.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, acabó sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, rodeada de las maravillas del universo y con el subconsciente lleno de monedas de oro, libertad, sudor y los labios de una mujer regalándole un beso.

Tras un par de días de travesía, como tenía previsto, aterrizó en el puerto estelar de Amatista sin ningún problema, dejando a sus hombres libertad para derrochar el salario que percibían en lo que les viniese en gana, todos necesitaban desahogar tensiones. Tras poner a Alex al mando en la embarcación y hablar con su piloto, recordándole una vez más la importancia de mantenerse alerta por si tenían que huir, se marchó con su bolsa cargada de monedas y silbando una alegre melodía.

Alex se la quedó mirando mientras desaparecía y al perderla de vista, cruzó una sonrisa con Gen, la piloto y su copiloto Ruby. Normalmente acostumbraban a quedarse cuidando de la Villian cuando su capitana salía en busca de diversión. Ese día estaban solas a bordo, todos los peones habían saltado sin esperar a recibir el permiso, sedientos de amarga cerveza y compañía femenina, la muchacha que se encargaba de mantener a punto los motores y reparar averías había salido en busca de unas piezas que necesitaba para acelerar el motor y el médico de a bordo necesitaba medicinas y vendajes ya que la última incursión había mermado sus reservas.

Sabiendo que se quedarían solas por lo menos un par de horas, Alex sacó una baraja de cartas y no necesitó decir nada pues en cuestión de segundos ya estaba repartiendo, una partida de poker para pasar el rato mientras el resto de su familia se divertía en tierra.

Regina caminaba altiva por los callejones de la ciudad portuaria, mirase donde mirase había puestos ambulantes vendiendo objetos robados, peleas de borrachos por las esquinas y algún muerto olvidado a quien nadie echaba de menos, el olor del aire era amargo y dulzón, pólvora, sangre, sudor y sexo, el olor típico de los suburbios, de los planetas alejados del imperio donde la humanidad se conglomeraba en un espacio demasiado reducido.

En su mano llevaba su arma, escondida, y en la otra bien sujeta su bolsa de oro, no quería tener que pelearse por ella. La vestimenta escogida para esa pequeña excursión fue su chaqueta de cuero marrón, raída y vieja, un pantalón oscuro demasiado ceñido, una camisa blanca y holgada, junto a unas botas altas estilo militar.

Pasara por donde pasara las miradas se posaban sobre ella, a pesar de su aspecto raído y desaliñado era una mujer hermosa y tanto hombres como mujeres giraban la mirada para contemplarla. Las pobres desgraciadas que hacían la calle ya que no tenían sitio en el prostíbulo intentaban llamar su atención mas ella las miraba con asco, no quería enfermar.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, la fama de ese club era notable y con razón, era un lugar enorme y, nada más entrar, la luz tenue y rojiza junto a la música invitaba a dejar atrás toda tensión y simplemente disfrutar. Durante unos instantes se dedicó a observar, ese lugar contaba con distintos habitáculos donde las mujeres recibían a sus clientes, a un lado se servían bebidas estimulantes y justo en el centro un escenario elevado donde ofrecían un pequeño espectáculo, una muchacha pelirroja sin más vestido que un trocito de tela cubriendo su sexo, bailaba mientras una pitón se enroscaba en su cuello de forma sensual y sugerente.

Se tomó su tiempo analizando a las mujeres que estaban libres en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una en particular, embriagada por su belleza exótica e innegable, de ojos azul oscuro y cabellos largos y negros, rizados. Sus ropajes eran elegantes y por un instante dudo que fuese una de las prostitutas del lugar. Sobre su cabeza y recogiendo sus cabellos llevaba una diadema de oro y, desde el momento en que la miró, no pudo apartas sus ojos de ella.

No era una prostituta convencional, de eso estaba segura, había escuchado hablar sobre esas mujeres, embajadoras entre planetas, viviendo en naves comerciales y que usaban su cuerpo para firmar acuerdos intergalácticos, lo que no se explicaba es qué podía hacer en un lugar así una mujer como ella.

Como si su mirada hubiese llamado a gritos la atención de dicha mujer, esta alzó el rostro y le regaló una sonrisa que la dejó estática, mientras se fue acercando a ella, contoneando su cuerpo de forma sugerente.

- **Dime muchacha ¿Quieres compañía?**

-"Exacto, mas primero respóndeme a una pregunta"

- **No estoy enferma si es lo que estás insinuando**

-"¿Qué hace en un lugar así una embajadora como tú?"

El rostro de la mujer cambió, su gesto de seducción derivó en uno de tremenda sorpresa al ver que no estaba ante cualquiera sino ante alguien que conocía la jerarquía y la había reconocido.

- **¿Cómo sabes que era embajadora?**

-"Intuición ¿Por qué ya no lo eres?"

 **-Trabajaba para el crucero comercial del imperio número 1004 pero buscaron a alguien más joven, ¿Cómo conoces la existencia de las embajadoras? ¿Quién eres tú?**

-"Ahora mismo la que va a pagarte por tus servicios"

 **-Eres capitán ¿verdad? ¿Tienes una embarcación?**

-"La tengo, no es muy grande pero es un hogar"

 **-Llévame contigo, seré tu embajadora**

-"¿Me ves con cara de necesitar una embajadora en mi embarcación?"

- **Siempre viene bien tenerla, puedo conseguirte acceso a puertos imposibles, lo sabes, sabes cómo funciona**

Regina mantuvo el silencio unos instantes, en cierto modo esa mujer tenía razón y el ala oeste de la Villian estaba vacía y sin uso, podía convertirla en el hogar de una embajadora… ¿Por qué no? Podía saltar a las grandes esferas del contrabando, con una llave a los puertos del imperio sin hacer preguntas, en realidad era una muy buena idea.

-"Está bien, a partir de ahora formas parte del Villian y yo soy tu capitán"

 **-¿Debo llamarte capitán?**

-"La mayor parte del tiempo sí, cuando estés en mi cama llámame Regina"

- **Yo soy Tamy y estoy a tu servicio ahora mi capitán**

-"Entonces vámonos de aquí, apesta a humanidad"

La joven morena salió del lugar, perdiendo de vista a su nueva tripulante, pensando en las infinitas posibilidades que se abrían ante ella y en la larga noche que le esperaba disfrutando de la belleza de semejante mujer mientras esta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa de triunfo, tomó un aparato que llevaba entre sus objetos personales y tecleó con prisa un mensaje.

-" **Teníais razón emperatriz, no se ha podido resistir a mí, ya está hecho formo parte de su tripulación, la mantendré vigilada como me pedisteis".**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y fue el último contacto que Tamy mantuvo con la emperatriz antes de salir en pos de Regina hacia la Villian.

- **"No le quites ojo de encima, mantenme informada de sus actividades y sobre todo cuídala, al fin y al cabo esa terca es mi hija"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** adorada **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque la quiero demasiado, a mis hijas Kath, valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque adoro su sonrisa, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol de persona, a Alex por su ayuda incondicional, a Bego porque hace un gran esfuerzo leyendo este fic y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 POLIZÓN**

Poco antes de que la Villian aterrizara en el puerto de Amatista, la nave comercial que llevaba a bordo a David Swan y a su hija había llegado al mismo lugar. Al parecer el antiguo Rey tuvo la necesidad de buscar entre los suburbios a mercenarios dispuestos a luchar en la guerra que pretendía emprender, sus hombres, aunque leales a su corona erradicada, eran demasiado pocos para enfrentarse al ejército imperial.

Dando instrucciones precisas al piloto de que cuidara de su hija mientras estaba en tierra, David besó la frente de la joven muchacha con afecto, prometiéndole que regresaría pronto y haciéndole prometer que no abandonaría el vehículo bajo ningún concepto, no quería que Emma saliera herida y el puerto de Amatista era famosa por las reyertas de borrachos y por la poca humanidad de los hombres que lo transitaban.

Emma vio a su padre desaparecer con su séquito y suspiró, desde que habían huido de su planeta natal vivía en esa nave, encerrada y sin pisar tierra, extremadamente protegido por su progenitor ya que este no se había recuperado de la muerte de su madre.

Cuando se quedaba sola, en compañía de la joven piloto y capitana de esa nave que los había recogido, su mente volaba a Cygnus, a los últimos días, los incendios y los llantos, a la risa sarcástica de la tirana mientras su padre la apremiaba a huir, su planeta natal había sido reducido a cenizas y solo ellos junto a unos pocos hombres habían sobrevivido a la masacre. Su única entretención era mirar tierra firme a través de las ventanas del vehículo, o de las compuertas cuando estas se abrían, igual que en aquel planeta árido y asfixiante donde su padre había recogido el armamento.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su padre se marchó, cuando movimientos extraños en el puerto llamaron su atención, hombres aparentemente corrientes observando demasiado la nave en la que se hallaba. Quizás no era nada y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero una sensación de alarma desagradable se alojó en su estómago y no pudo desecharla.

A pesar de no tener mucha confianza en la joven capitana, decidió exponerle sus temores para exteriorizarlos, quizás si ella le aseguraba que todo estaba bien la sensación de ahogo desaparecería. La muchacha, de cabellos rubios recogidos bajo una gorra de oficial y uniforme de comerciante, de ojos azul claro y sonrisa bonachona, estaba concentrada en el panel de mandos cuando la princesa llamó su atención posando la mano sobre su hombro.

- **Capitana creo que nos están vigilando**

-"Princesa, creo que aun estáis asustada por lo acontecido en vuestro planeta, aquí estamos a salvo"

 **-Me quedaría más tranquila si lo vieseis vos con vuestros propios ojos, por favor**

La capitana suspiró resignada y se levantó, siguiendo con parsimonia a Emma esperando ver a qué clase de fantasma se enfrentaba. Observó con detenimiento los hombres que la princesa le señaló y tuvo que admitir que eran inquietantes, fingiendo que no observaban la nave cuando en realidad no le quitaban ojo de encima, comunicándose sutilmente entre ellos. Con pesar tuvo que reconocer que Emma tenía razón y que posiblemente estuvieran en peligro.

Intentó comunicarse con sus hombres en tierra pero estos no respondían así que tuvo que tomar una decisión, se le había encomendado la protección de la princesa y ahora mismo no estaba segura a bordo de la Nimbus 91. Intentando no preocuparla tomó su mano y la condujo a la trampilla por donde salían los desechos cuando estaban surcando el espacio.

-"Vamos princesa, nos vamos a dar un paseo"

 **-Pero padre dijo que…**

-"Tu padre te dejó bajo mi protección y bajo mis órdenes, nos vamos"

Sin dejarle reaccionar, abrió la trampilla y la obligó a descender, saliendo tras ella y alejándose de las miradas de aquellos hombres que vigilaban su embarcación. Fueron alejándose, bordeando las naves que estaban ahí reposando, cuando una gran explosión resonó en todo el puerto. Miraron atrás horrorizadas puesto que la Nimbus 91 había sido reducida a cenizas.

-"Escondeos princesa, escondeos donde podáis, yo iré a averiguar qué ha sucedido con mi nave"

- **No podéis dejarme sola, Diana por favor no me dejéis sola**

-"No podéis venir conmigo, es peligroso, os estoy manteniendo a salvo como prometí, ahora escondeos os lo ruego"

Emma vio a la capitana alejarse, esquivando a la multitud de curiosos que se habían congregado alrededor del incendio y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, habían sido atacados de eso no quedaba duda.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando donde poder esconderse de la tormenta que se avecinaba, cuando vislumbró una compuerta entre abierta en una de las naves del puerto y, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a ella. Seguramente nadie la buscaría en una pequeña embarcación cualquiera. Nada más entrar, la compuerta se cerró de forma hermética sin que ella se diese cuenta, sus ojos claros vagaron por el lugar, una pequeña bodega cargada de cajas y con una considerable capa de polvo, el ambiente era fresco y seco, con una leve oscuridad, no la suficiente para no vislumbrar donde se hallaba. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que había salido sin su capa y de que tenía frío. Se resguardó como pudo en un rincón, esperando que Diana volviese a buscarla sin saber que no podría salir de dicha nave.

Mientras la princesa entraba en una nave desconocida, Diana intentaba apartar al tumulto para llegar a lo que quedaba de su nave, cuando de pronto los mismos hombres que habían estado acechándola hacía un rato y la habían obligado a tomar la decisión de abandonar la embarcación, retiraron sus capas dejando ver el emblema de la emperatriz, el corazón en llamas.

La joven capitana escapó, sus piernas dolían pero no le importaba, si la emperatriz la atrapaba con vida sabía que recibiría el peor de los castigo por haber dado cobijo a sus enemigos, estaba en un aprieto. Podía sentir como esos hombres la perseguían, los gritos llegaban a sus oídos distorsionados y no sabía exactamente por dónde se movía, sus pasos la guiaron a un callejón oscuro y, antes de darse cuenta, una mano la agarró por el brazo y la obligaron a entrar en un pequeño cubículo que a la vista de todos no existía, mientras su captor amordazaba sus labios sin dejarle hablar. Su corazón latía desbocado, era el único sonido que se podía percibir en el cubículo en el que se hallaba. Los hombres que la perseguían mascullaron decepcionados pues se había esfumado, se echaron entre ellos la culpa de haberla perdido y se marcharon de ahí, preguntándose cómo demonios había desaparecido de repente y sin más.

Una vez más tranquila, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver que su extraño captor era una mujer joven, de ojos oscuros y larga melena, extremadamente bella. La mujer aun mantenía sobre sus labios la mano para impedirle hablar y solo la retiró cuando estuvo segura de que los hombres de la emperatriz habían desaparecido por completo.

- **Sígueme, pueden volver**

-"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me has ayudado?"

 **-Las presentaciones luego, te ayudé porque aquí también detestamos a su majestad todo poderosa y si eres su enemiga para nosotros eres una amiga**

Diana cayó y siguió a esa muchacha sin más, al fin y al cabo había perdido su nave, lo había perdido todo aunque por lo menos había salvado la vida de Emma, rogaba que la joven princesa hubiese escogido bien su escondite.

Los hombres de la emperatriz habían estado siguiendo la Nimbus 91 sin ser vistos desde hacía ya unas semanas, el verlos atracar en Amatista les dio la oportunidad de atacar y cumplir las órdenes de su soberana, acabar con los hombres y apresar a David Swan, al fin y al cabo el antiguo monarca sería un rehén valioso que usaría para aplacar la más mínima rebelión, el cabeza de turco perfecto.

Una vez en el planeta vieron descender al rey y a su séquito, esperaron pacientemente a que estuvieran un poco alejados para saltar sobre ellos y apresarlos, conduciéndoles a la nave imperial cuyo emblema estaba camuflado para no ser reconocido por el populacho. Al verse sorprendido, Davis rogó que la capitana de la Nimbus 91 protegiese a su hija, que se marchara con ella a cualquier lugar mas sus ruegos cayeron en saco roto, desde su posición de preso en la nave imperial vio como disparaban contra la pequeña nave comercial reduciéndola a cenizas mientras lágrimas de horror caían por sus mejillas, lejos estaba de saber que su pequeña había salido de la embarcación y por lo tanto había salvado la vida, para David Swan su hija acababa de ser asesinada.

Regina había salido del prostíbulo satisfecha, no solo había ganado una embajadora para su nave sino que le esperaban largas horas de placer carnal con una mujer hermosa, tenía exactamente lo que deseaba. Apremió el paso seguida de cerca por su nueva adquisición cuando vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo a los hombres de la emperatriz y todas sus alarmas se dispararon.

Cogió a Tamy por el brazo y la obligó a andar más deprisa, cada vez más, no se sentiría segura hasta estar en la Villian.

Cuando llegaron, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios, la multitud congregada alrededor de una nave hecha cenizas le dio la excusa perfecta para pasar desapercibida. Como una loca se dirigió al puente de mando encontrando a sus pilotos y a Alex a media partida de Póker, obligándolas a levantarse de inmediato, recoger el oro desperdigado y adecentarse ante su capitana. Tanto gen como Ruby se sentaron en sus respectivos mandos del vehículo mientras Alex apaciguaba a Regina como solo ella sabía hacer.

-"Debemos irnos, los hombres de Cora estás aquí"

 **-A tus ordenes Gina. Todos nuestros hombres regresaron de golpe, al parecer a habido una explosión y se asustaron.**

-"Perfecto, sal de aquí, fijaremos el rumbo más tarde"

 **-¿Algo más capitana?**

-"Sí, para mañana quiero el ala oeste de la Villian adecentada para que nuestra nueva embajadora la habite, esta noche la pasará conmigo"

 **-¿Embajadora?**

-"¿Es que no me has oído?"

 **-Como ordenéis mi capitana**

-"Vámonos de aquí y por cierto, no quiero que nadie me moleste hasta que yo baje, me da igual si me quedo ahí arriba tres días ¿Entendido?"

 **-Si mi capitana**

Sin añadir palabra, Regina agarró a Tamy por el brazo y la llevó con ella a su habitación mientras Gen y Ruby salían de Amatista. Alex vio desaparecer a su capitana y suspiró, no le gustaba nada tener a una embajadora en la nave, sobre todo porque cuando se trataba de mujeres Regina no solía pensar con claridad.

Sin mas hizo lo que se le pidió, con ayuda de los hombres adecentaron el ala oeste lo mejor que pudieron, convirtiendo un viejo trastero en una espaciosa habitación donde la embajadora podía residir mientras no era requerida por Regina.

No había mucho que guardar, casi todo era desechable por lo que Anto, la mecánica del lugar, se ofreció a llevarse las piezas útiles a la bodega ya que tenía que bajar a por aceite para engrasar el motor puesto que se le estaba agotando.

Dejándola a ella con esa pequeña caja de lo que llamaba cariñosamente juguetitos, el resto de los tripulantes se retiraron a descansar mientras Anto, a paso seguro y silbando una canción sin título, bajó al sótano, encendió las luces y la caja que llevaba acabó en el suelo de la sorpresa al ver ante ella la mirada clara y asustada de una joven a la que no había visto nunca en su vida, una joven polizón.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se fijó en la muchacha, parecía estar helada ya que tiritaba y se frotaba los brazos cada poco, las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas silenciosas, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, una mezcla de azul y verde que se fusionaba en perfecta sintonía, sus cabellos rubios y ondulados, recogidos en una trenza deshilachada que sin duda en su momento habría sido magnífica y su vestido, algo sucio y roto, tenía toda la pinta de ser un vestido de la realeza, no le cupo duda de que estaba ante alguien importante, lo que no entendía es cómo demonios había acabado en la Villian.

Emma se sorprendió cuando las luces se encendieron, había intentado salir de esa bodega pero la puerta se había sellado, cuando sintió rugir el motor y supo que habían despegado llevándola a bordo, el terror se ancló en sus huesos y, junto al frío, no le permitían dejar de temblar. De pronto el ruido del metal contra el suelo y el grito de exclamación de una mujer la sobresaltaron, estaba en un buen lío. Miró atentamente a esa muchacha que la había sorprendido, tenía los cabellos cortos y oscuros, los ojos azul eléctrico y era bastante baja pero fuerte, el mono manchado de grasa que llevaba le indicó que debía ser la mecánica de la embarcación. De pronto le habló, con voz dulce y tranquilizadora, no parecía querer dañarla y eso la relajó un instante.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has acabado en nuestra bodega?"

 **-Yo… viajaba en la Nimbus 91, la nave fue abatida en el puerto, tuve miedo y me escondí, no pretendía quedarme, la puerta no se abría y no pude salir otra vez…**

-"Bueno, parece que la mala suerte te persigue muchacha ¿Sabes dónde estás?"

 **-No, no lo sé, yo solo quiero volver con mi padre**

-"Eso va a ser un problema, estás en la Villian y nuestra capitana se va a enfadar muchísimo cuando sepa que tenemos un polizón"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque se ha buscado un ligue cuanto menos curioso, a mis hijas Kathe, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque es mi familia, a mi tatita Vero porque está orgullosa de mí, a Bego porque se fue de fiesta con Pepe Reina, a Alex porque esta historia es tan suya como mía y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 NUEVA MERCANCÍA**

Un portazo, autoritario, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que la capitana no deseaba ser molestada mientras probaba su nuevo juguete. Tanto Alex como sus fieles compañeras de travesía compartieron miradas silenciosas, apoyo mudo pues sabían que Regina siempre había sido una bomba de relojería y era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

La presencia de una embajadora a bordo no era una buena opción, todos lo sabían a pesar de mantener el reverencial silencio, no se fiaban de esa extraña mujer, ninguna embajadora se aventuraría a representar una nave como la Villian, algún motivo oculto debía tener, solo esperaban que Regina abriese los ojos, que no se dejase cegar por su belleza, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

Ajena a todos los pensamientos que sus tripulantes compartían en silencio, tras esa muerta de duro metal, en sus dependencias privadas, Regina no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la prostituta, con media sonrisa en su rostro, alabando su buen gusto ya que la belleza de dicha mujer era innegable. Sin pronunciar palabra se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, con su mirada oscura clavada en cada curva de Tamy.

Inspiró profundamente el humo del cigarro y lo soltó lentamente, notando como el nerviosismo de la mujer ante ella ascendía, acechándola como una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su presa, manteniendo el silencio, permitiendo que la tensión creciese hasta hacerse insoportable, disfrutando enormemente al sentirse dominante, al sentir que era ella quien llevaba las riendas de la situación.

Estaba disfrutando enormemente de cada segundo, de cada escrute minucioso, de intimidar con su mirada a la mujer que compartiría su cama, mas esta parecía estar incómoda y lo demostró rompiendo ese silencio agobiante que se había instaurado entre ellas.

- **Ahora ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

-"Baila"

 **-¿Perdón?**

-"Me has preguntado qué quiero, quiero que bailes para mí"

- **Yo creía que…**

-"¿Tú creías? Lo que yo creo es que parte de tu trabajo es obedecer mis órdenes y te ordeno que bailes"

Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, debía obedecer por lo que, sensualmente, la muchacha empezó una danza digna del mejor de los burdeles. Su ropa iba desapareciendo a medida que sus movimientos, gráciles y eróticos, se iban intensificando.

Regina la observaba consumiendo poco a poco su cigarro mientras la joven si iba acercando a ella, para terminar bailando sobre sus rodillas. Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, apagó el cigarrillo y atrapó la cintura de Tamy, estampando sus labios en un beso furioso, un beso con sabor a humo y ceniza, rabioso y sediento mientras la elevaba sin apenas dificultad y se dirigía a la cama, mordiendo sus labios, invadiendo cada rincón con su lengua experta.

Cuando sintió el tope de la cama en sus piernas, soltó a la muchacha quebrando el contacto, Tamy cayó sobre el colchón, sus labios rojos y brillantes, testigos de la furia y la pasión con las que Regina la había besado, su cuerpo desnudo mostraba su excitación y la joven capitana lo observaba con ojos de depredador, cada rincón, cada reacción, como su pecho ascendía y volvía a descender agitado, los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, sus ojos azules rogándole que continuara.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en el rostro de Regina mientras se deshizo de su ropa, lentamente, torturando a la muchacha que yacía en su lecho, impaciente y completamente sometida a los caprichos de la capitana.

No hicieron falta palabras, no le importaba lo más mínimo si sus jadeos eran fingidos o reales, una vez se hubo desprendido de su última prenda, atrapó las muñecas de la joven prostituta, elevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y atacando sus labios una vez más, uniendo sus cuerpos mientras un gemido de satisfacción se escapaba sin poder contenerlo, se estremeció notando la cálida piel de Tamy bajo su cuerpo, hacia demasiado que no se abandonaba al calor de una mujer.

Sus movimientos eran rudos, no había cariño en sus actos, buscaba lo que deseaba y lo tomaba sin más, mordiendo con furia y ansiedad los pezones de la muchacha, sujetando sus muñecas con una mano y penetrando en ella con la otra, impaciente, sedienta, sin poder contenerse un solo instante.

Los gritos y los jadeos invadieron la habitación a medida que sus embestidas eran más veloces y certeras. Cansada de sujetarla, soltó sus muñecas y de un solo movimiento la sentó sobre ella, sus dedos seguían invadiéndola con velocidad mas esta vez era Tamy la que llevaba el ritmo moviendo sus caderas, aferrada a los cabellos negros de Regina, besando sus labios sin que la pasión las abandonase, gritando al sentir los dientes de la capitana en su cuello, su lengua experta jugando con sus pechos…

Regina estaba disfrutando como una niña pequeña la mañana de su cumpleaños, degustando su regalo, su preciado juguete, sabía que podía estar así horas, devorando cada rincón cuando golpes enérgicos en su puerta la sobresaltaron. Se detuvo unos instantes mirando con el ceño fruncido la entrada a su habitación, creía recordar haber advertido que no se la molestase por lo que no hizo caso y siguió embistiendo a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, al menos hasta que los golpes volvieron a sonar, enérgicos y furiosos.

Con un grito frustrado, apartó a Tamy sin cuidado alguno y se levantó maldiciendo, tomando una bata de seda para cubrir su desnudez y abriendo la puerta de sus dependencias privadas con furia.

Su mirada oscura y letal podía asesinar y poner a temblar al más valiente de los hombres pero no a Alex. La muchacha se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y su rostro reflejaba que algo no marchaba bien. Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y ladró sus palabras sin cuidado alguno.

-"Más vale que la Nave esté en llamas o te mataré, te dije que no me molestaras"

 **-Tenemos un problema y serio Regina**

-"¿Se cae la Nave?"

 **-No**

-"¿Nuestra vida corre peligro?"

 **-No**

 **-** "Entonces vete al inferno y déjame tranquila, estaba ocupada ¿Sabes?"

- **Tenemos un polizón Regina**

La capitana no habló mas Alex sabía que estaba a punto de estallar por dentro, para poder sobrevivir tenían una norma clave en la Villian, no sube nadie sin autorización de la capitana y un polizón supone un verdadero problema.

Cerró la puerta con furia dejando a Alex con la palabra en la boca, mascullando empezó a recoger su ropa y se vistió con prisa, colocándose por último la chaqueta marrón y mirando unos instantes a Tamy, aun desnuda y enredada entre sus sábanas.

-"Espérame aquí, debo arreglar un asunto, después retomaremos lo empezado"

Volvió a abrir la puerta y no le extraño encontrar a Alex esperándola, al fin y al cabo nadie la conocía como ella. Pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la sala de mandos, sin que su compañera se alejase mucho de ella, hasta que finalmente logró detenerla.

- **Escucha, se que estás enfadada Gina pero piensa que ella no tiene la culpa**

-"¿Ella?"

 **-La muchacha que se ha colado en el Villian, está muy asustada Gina, al parecer la nave que volaron en Amatista era en la que viajaba, no quería colarse en nuestra embarcación**

-"Eso me da igual, voy a preparar una balsa de salvamento y se marcha, ahora mismo, no quiero extraños en mi nave"

 **-Gina ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Vas a soltar a una niña en medio del espacio en una balsa de salvamento? ¿Quieres matarla?**

-"Que no hubiese subido a mi nave, mala suerte"

Regina reanudó la marcha, sin escuchar las súplicas de Alex, estaba furiosa, no solo una niña se había colado en su nave sino que le había fastidiado su momento de sexo y desestrés.

Hecha una furia, entró en la sala de mandos donde su mecánica estaba sentada frente a la polizón, al parecer ofreciéndole algo de beber, algo caliente. Su entrada puso en alerta a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos, incluyendo a Anto que de un salto se levantó y se apartó, dejando a la vista a la muchacha, cubierta con una manta y aun temblando. Sus ojos verdeazulados se alzaron, clavándose en Regina que se había quedado estática durante unos instantes.

Al ver a Regina, Emma la reconoció en el acto, era la joven que le había entregado el armamento a su padre, por lo que una exclamación de asombro se escapó de sus labios devolviendo a la morena al mundo real ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

- **Yo te conozco, tú le vendiste las armas a mi padre**

-"He vendido armas a mucha gente rubita, me da igual si hice negocios en el pasado con tu padre, tú te vas de mi nave"

 **-No fue hace mucho, te vi bajo los tres soles, estoy segura de que eras tú**

-"¿Bajo los tres soles? ¿Eres la hija de David Swan?"

 **-Sí, aunque ahora no sé qué ha sido de él, nos atacaron en Amatista**

Regina se quedó observando a la joven princesa y una sonrisa codiciosa nació en su rostro, al final no había sido tan malo que la muchacha se hubiese colado en su nave, la sangre real traía muchísimos beneficios, sería su nueva mercancía, quizás la más valiosa que había transportado en la Villian.

-"Majestad, bienvenida a bordo ¿Cómo debo llamaros?"

 **-Majestad no, no soy reina, llamadme Emma**

-"Os equivocáis majestad, vuestros padres han muerto, sois reina os guste o no y ahora sois rehén de contrabandistas, espero que estéis a gusto en la bodega de la Villian"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque es muy especial para mí, a mis hijas Kath, Vlen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque siempre me acuerdo de ella, a mi tatita Vero porque es un dulce de persona, a Alex por sus ideas geniales, a Bego porque cada día me demuestra que es una gran persona y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 NUEVO HOGAR**

Tras haberle dado la bienvenida a su nueva tripulante a su manera, ordenó que Anto, la mecánica, acompañara nuevamente a la joven princesa a la bodega donde pensaba dejarla alojada. El ala oeste sería el hogar de su nueva embajadora y bajo ningún concepto metería a una niña como Emma en el camarote común, mezclada con sus hombres.

No existía un por qué a sus decisiones, nadie las comprendía ni ella misma, simplemente por un instante imaginar a esa joven de ojos indefinidos compartiendo colchón con cualquiera de la Villian se le antojó insoportable.

En medio de su cabreo se permitió sonreír, parece que al fin y al cabo algo de conciencia tenía. Así como llegó la sonrisa desapareció, la ira viajaba por sus venas al igual que en su mente se formaban ideas contradictorias. Si era inteligente cogería a esa niña y la metería en una balsa de salvamento, la expulsaría al infinito y que se las arreglara solita, se quitaría de encima un problema, pero a la hora de la verdad no fue capaz de cumplir su amenaza, no pudo hacer más que darle un lugar en su nave, sin poder comprender su estado de bondad pasajera, ella no solía pensar en los demás a no ser que le ofreciesen algún tipo de beneficio.

Quizás por eso mismo se auto convenció de que Emma Swan era valiosa, portaba sangre real y alguien en el universo habría que pagase su precio, si, ese era el motivo por el cual no se había deshecho de la princesita, su peso en oro.

Entró en su habitación dando un portazo, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la embajadora que aun yacía desnuda en su cama y toda su furia se disparó, por lo menos tenía con quién desahogar sus frustraciones de forma carnal. Tamy la miró y su cuerpo se estremeció en el acto, sus ojos gritaban de pura rabia, ira líquida recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser, se arrancó la ropa sin más, sin pronunciar palabra, atrapando entre sus garras de depredadora herida a la joven que yacía entre sus sábanas retomando aquello que había dejado a medias sin saber que se sentiría inmensamente vacía justo después, que se sentiría más sola que nunca, sin poder poner nombre al revoltijo de emociones inconexas que terminarían por enloquecerla poco a poco.

Mientras la capitana se encerraba en sus estancias privadas, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de cada uno de los presentes en esa sala donde habían cobijado a Emma Swan. Todos conocían bien a Regina y se esperaban una reacción mucho más drástica e inhumana, aunque nunca se sabía por dónde podía salir la morena, era una montaña rusa.

Emma estaba conmocionada, en solo un día su vida había cambiado tanto que no podía aceptarlo, no solo había perdido a su padre sino que su hogar se había esfumado, la Nimbus 91 no existía, los pocos supervivientes de la masacre de Cygnus se habían esfumado al igual que Diana, la joven capitana que había salvado su vida, acabó escondida y atrapada en la bodega de unos contrabandistas cuya capitana aterrorizaba con su sola presencia para termnar siendo mercancía de esta misma.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar esa mirada oscura, esa sonrisa sarcástica, sus palabras mordaces y nada delicadas al asegurarle que su padre había muerto, ante ella se había sentido poco más que una mercancía y no una persona, no le gustaba esa mujer mas debía callar si quería sobrevivir, estaba en sus manos le gustase o no.

La muchacha que la había encontrado, la tomó del brazo en cuanto hubo terminado esa bebida caliente que le devolvió la energía que había perdido debido al agitado día, y la condujo sin decir nada a la bodega, volvía al mismo lugar, al inicio de todo.

El frío ahí abajo resultaba insoportable y el polvo de los trastos amontonados impedía respirar con normalidad. Anto se llevó la mano a la cabeza pensando, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, amable, le gustaba esa muchacha y su dulzura, tan contraria a la temida capitana.

-"Lo limpiaremos para que estés a gusto y te buscaré unas mantas, no pasarás frío no te preocupes… Sé que no es la estancia más agradable de la Villian pero te dará privacidad, no tendrás que compartir habitáculo con todos nosotros"

- **¿He de dormir aquí? ¿Yo sola? ¿En es suelo?**

-"Bueno… no tenemos más colchones, intentaré hablar con Alex para que hable con la capitana, es a la única que escucha, quizás la convenza de detenernos en algún planeta y conseguir un colchón para ti"

- **Bueno, supongo que he de hacerme a la idea de que este es mi nuevo hogar**

Viendo la desolación en la mirada de Emma, Anto quiso animarla de alguna manera aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Tomó su brazo apretándolo con cariño y volvió a sonreírle.

-"No te preocupes, la Villian es un buen hogar… Además a Regina no le hagas caso, es la capitana y le debemos obediencia, aparte de que es una estratega formidable y cuida de nosotros a su manera, nunca nos pone en peligro, pero es arrogante e idiota, la mayoría de nosotros no la escuchamos cuando ladra como un perro furioso"

La espontaneidad de la joven mecánica le hizo sonreír, sus miedos empezaron a apagarse y no le pareció tan malo haber terminado en ese lugar. Al poco rato Alex se presentó en la bodega con Ruby, ambas llevaban utensilios de limpieza y entre risas ayudaron a Emma a adecentar su nuevo hogar. La princesa constató que eran amables y divertidas, que no se parecían en nada a la Capitana y que le restaban importancia a su mal temperamento. Alex le explicó que Regina no había tenido una vida fácil y siempre había usado la misma estrategia, herir antes de salir ella herida, en el fondo no era una mala persona aunque se comportara como una idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar el lugar, Anto se encargó de llevar mantas, colocándolas como pudieron para formar una cama, dejando sola a Emma para que pudiera descansar, había sido un día de demasiadas emociones para la princesa.

No tardó en caer en un profundo sueño sin importarle el duro suelo bajo su espalda, el ronroneo de los motores situados tan cerca de su posición, simplemente el cansancio fue mayor que sus temores.

Ni se inmutó cuando unas horas más tarde, Regina bajó a la bodega y se quedó observándola dormir, mordiéndose el labio inferior con las dudas destrozando su mente ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que no salía de su cabeza?

No hacía ni una hora que había terminado con Tamy, la joven embajadora había caído sobre su colchón entre jadeos, completamente agotada mientras ella, sin mirarla, encendía un cigarrillo y le ladraba de malos modos que se largara.

-"Vete, ya te llamaré cuando te necesite"

 **-Pero…**

-"He dicho que te largues"

Su tono fue contundente, la furia en sus ojos tajante, sin pronunciar palabra la embajadora recogió sus ropas vistiéndose a toda prisa y se marchó, sin recibir una sola mirada de la capitana.

Regina se sentía sucia por primera vez en su vida, había desahogado sus frustraciones, su ira, en el cuerpo de esa mujer y aun así no se sentía realizada de ningún modo. Fumaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, suspirando al verse sola, el olor a sexo invadía la habitación provocándole nauseas por lo que se levantó dirigiéndose al baño a empaparse el rostro, su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto de sudor y marcas recientes de su abandono al placer le dio repulsión. Tras lavarse concienzudamente se vistió, manipulando la pantalla táctil que servía para controlar toda la habitación y abriendo los paneles de metal para ver las estrellas mientras encendía de nuevo un cigarro.

Fumó tranquila, con su mirada oscura clavada en el firmamento, conocía cada rincón de ese lugar, el significado de cada estrella, el universo era su libro abierto y ella escribía su historia en la eternidad.

Cuando parecía que la paz volvía a su alma, los ojos verdeazulados de Emma entraron en su mente sin avisar, sin darle tregua alguna, como un aguijón venenoso y afilado. Su cara se dobló en un rictus de desconcierto, no podía entenderlo, qué tenía Emma Swan.

Se sintió encerrada en medio de su habitación por lo que salió al silencio, la Villian hacía tiempo que descansaba, solo Gen y Ruby estaban en su puesto, atentas a cualquier movimiento más allá de la embarcación.

Compartió con ellas unas palabras de cortesía, bebiendo un vaso de agua helada para apagar el amargo sabor de la culpa sin entender por qué la sentía después de tanto tiempo.

Anduvo de un lado a otro de su nave, apagando la mente siempre que esta lo permitía, hasta que sus pasos la llevaron a la bodega, a Emma una vez más. Sin darse cuenta verla dormir le provocó una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas sinceras, carente de sarcasmo o del rictus de la mentira, quizás la primera sonrisa sincera desde que era una niña. Los cabellos rubios, liberados de su trenza, caían en cascada por el improvisado colchón de mantas que le habían preparado, sus facciones relajadas y tranquilas abandonadas a un sueño pacífico, sus labios rosados, entreabiertos, el silencio del lugar le permitía escuchar el suave vaivén de su corazón, sin duda estaba sonriendo sin ella misma darse cuenta de ese hecho, sonreía porque Emma Swan le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque siempre estaré para ella, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque es puro amor, a mi tatita Vero porque es la más dulce de las personas, a Alex porque ya la considero una buena amiga, a Bego porque sin ella yo no sería quién soy y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 CAMBIOS**

Dormía tranquila, ajena a la presencia de Regina velando su sueño, dormía sin imaginar todos los cambios que aun quedaban por venir. Ella creía que su vida había dado un giro drástico al perderlo todo, al acabar en la bodega de una nave contrabandista sin título y sin rango, presa o mercancía de la temida capitana ¿Qué más podía cambiar? Todo, nada sería lo mismo ni para ella ni para la joven morena que con una sonrisa en los labios la contemplaba dormir.

Como todo en la vida, o al menos todo lo importante, esos cambios se fueron dando despacio, casi imperceptibles, pasando desapercibidos. El primero, el origen de todo lo demás, fue el rictus nervioso en el rostro de la capitana al aterrizar, al sentir nuevamente sus pies sobre el duro suelo y descubrir que llevaba horas contemplando a una mocosa dormir, embelesada, completamente fascinada. Se sentía estúpida y en solo un instante su máscara de despecho y frialdad volvió a cubrir sus rasgos, a pesar de que nadie podía verla, se juró que jamás volvería a perder el control de esa manera sobre quién era y sus emociones.

Sin despertar a la princesa se marchó de ahí, consciente de que no podría conciliar el sueño, padecía insomnio desde hacía demasiado tiempo y nada lo paliaba, siempre alerta, siempre en guardia, una mujer que huía incluso de sí misma. Al dejar atrás la bodega, sus pies la arrastraron al almacén donde guardaban todo tipo de enseres y mercancías para uso de la tripulación, tomando de él ropas más acordes para la vida a bordo, escribiendo con pulcra caligrafía una nota y volviendo a la bodega donde las depositó junto a la princesa para volver a marcharse, desterrando a un resquicio de su mente todo pensamiento sobre la belleza de Emma y lo que esta le provocaba.

Cambios, quizás todo empezó con ese pequeño trastorno en su forma de vestir, al despertase completamente descansada a pesar del ligero dolor en su espalda debido a la rigidez del suelo, lo primero que vio fueron los ropajes con ese trozo de papel encima, al tomarlo no pudo hacer más que dibujar en sus rasgos una mueca de hastío, Regina podía ser odiosa, realmente odiosa.

- **"Rubita en mi nave no hay rangos y nadie está por encima de mí, seas princesa, reina o la mismísima emperatriz vestirás como los demás, preséntate en el puente en cuanto te hayas vestido correctamente para recibir nuevas órdenes. La Capitana"**

Arrugo la nota con rabia, por mucho que fuese la capitana podía tener al menos un poco de educación mas era como pedirle a las estrellas que dejaran de brillar. Cerró los ojos unos instantes intentando serenarse, recordando las palabras de Alex y Anto, no era una mala persona, solo tenía que obedecer, nada más, entonces seguiría con vida y estaría bien. Se deshizo de su vestido, raido y estropeado, poniéndose ese mono gris oscuro que la convertían en una más de la embarcación, recogiendo sus cabellos como pudo y saliendo de la bodega, intentando orientarse pues recordaba vagamente el camino al puente.

Afortunadamente no se perdió, al menos no del todo, solo tuvo que deshacer lo andado un par de veces antes de llegar a su destino, no supo cómo anunciarse por lo que simplemente entró en esa sala desde la que se controlaba toda la nave y el exterior. La capitana estaba sentada en su silla, más elevada que el resto, con su mirada periférica, controlando cada acción que en esa sala se ejecutaba con diligencia, a su lado se encontraba Alex, manipulando una pantalla, recogiendo coordenadas con mucha concentración. Los hombres iban y venían de un lado a otro mientras al frente de la nave se encontraban las dos muchachas piloto.

De pronto ella la miró, sus ojos oscuros como la noche brillaron con malicia mientras una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su rostro y de un gesto le pedía que se acercase. Obedeció sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, mirar hacia arriba nunca se le dio bien, normalmente era al revés y era ella la que tenía su asiento más elevado que el resto, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo imponente que llegaba a ser, de lo pequeño que te sentían ante alguien que tiene la llave de tu vida en sus manos.

-"Parece que se te pegaron las sábanas rubita ¿Has dormido bien en tus aposentos reales?"

- **Habría dormido mejor al disponer de un colchón**

-"Bueno, haber escogido una nave real en lugar de colarte en una humilde como esta, el caso es rubita que aquí todos tenemos una función, nadie se está quieto como estás viento, incluso la embajadora tiene la función de calentarme las sábanas por las noches… en cambio tú no tienes ninguna asignada"

- **Puedo colaborar, no seré un lastre**

-"Eso no lo dudo, a partir de hoy mismo te encargas de mantener mi nave limpia, es una orden. Retírate, Anto te dirá dónde están tus nuevos mejores amigos, el cepillo y el recogedor"

Más cambios, de princesa a mujer fregona, la rabia se apoderó de su rostro y apretó los puños con fuerza, la burla y la ironía de Regina le provocaban ganas de saltarle encima y girarle esa cara dura que tenía, de gritarle lo que pensaba de sus órdenes y dónde se las podía meter, mas una mirada de Alex le bastó para saber que debía marcharse. No pronunció palabra, se tragó su orgullo y sus lágrimas mientras salía del puente de mando, buscando a la joven mecánica para empezar cuanto antes su nueva tarea, no quería enfadar a la capitana.

En cuanto Emma se marchó, Alex miró a Regina, su rostro pensativo perdido en planos incomprensibles, quizás rumiando el próximo golpe que darían. Carraspeó llamando su atención y al parecer fue muy necesario ya que al mirarla, pudo ver como en sus ojos oscuros se alojaba el desconcierto de alguien que vuelve a pisar tierra firme, la mente de su capitana estaba muy lejos, a saber dónde.

- **¿Limpiar Regina? ¿No se te ha ocurrido algo más humillante? Limpiamos entre todos, siempre ha sido así**

-"Algo tiene que hacer"

 **-Lo sé, pero ese algo puede ser cualquier cosa, no tenerla de esclava limpiando tu nave**

-"La quiero lejos de mí Alex, si está limpiando no me molesta"

 **-Tú, tú, y otra vez tú, te molesta, la quieres lejos de ti… ¿te has parado a pensar en lo que está viviendo esa niña? En un solo día a perdido todo cuanto le importaba, se ha quedado sola en el mundo y ha acabado en tus garras para que termines de destrozarla, no me parece bien**

-"No entiendo porque me juzgas, nunca antes lo has hecho"

 **-Te juzgo porque ella me recuerda a ti, tu también lo has perdido todo Regina, sabes mejor que nadie lo que eso significa y sabes que ponerla a limpiar no servirá de ayuda**

 **-** "Lo hecho, hecho está"

 **-Como quieras, solo espero que no te arrepientas de tus actos porque será tarde**

Cambios, en la mirada oscura de Regina, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar un pasado que la torturaba en sus sueños, en sus gestos, dolor imperceptible, en su mente los ojos de Emma, su sangre ardiendo en sus venas con solo el recuerdo de su mirada, una lucha interna que ya se le hacía pesada, necesitaba salir de ahí, escapar.

Dejó su silla, visiblemente enfadada, Alex sabía que había tocado puntos difíciles para Regina intentando hacerla reaccionar. La capitana ladró órdenes, fijó el rumbo y dejó claro que no quería que se la molestara mientras salía en busca de la embajadora, quizás abandonarse cobre el colchón le ayudaría a apagar su mente, a expulsar para siempre las ideas contradictorias, ella no podía encontrar hermosa a esa niña, no podía sentir ternura en su presencia, no podía seguir pensando en ella, reconocía los síntomas de la dolencia que la estaba atacando y necesitaba expulsarlos como fuese, amor, el amor es debilidad, el amor te destruye, esa era la lección que aprendió a base de tropiezos, a base de golpes, de cicatrices como la que adornaba su rostro, no podía amar y cuanto antes se sacase de la cabeza a Emma todo empezaría a ir mejor.

De camino al ala oeste pudo verla a lo lejos, junto a su mecánica, riendo de cualquier cosa, cumpliendo su mandato sin rechistar, necesitaba más, quizás humillándola, viendo el odio reflejado en sus ojos azules se apagaría esa llama que estaba naciendo en su ser.

Entró en el ala oeste con fuerza, sin darle tiempo a su embajadora a pronunciar palabra, la furia, la necesidad, el ansia la empujaron a poseerla sin delicadeza, arrancando su ropa, desgarrándola, arañando su piel, arrancándole gritos cada vez más guturales, furiosa por que por mucho que lo intentaba no podía de pensar ojalá fuese ella la que gritase mi nombre, ojalá fuese Emma.

Durante horas navegó por el cuerpo de su prostituta, buscando saciar sus propias necesidades, su ansiedad, apagar sus miedos, con sus dedos moviéndose en su interior cada vez más veloces y precisos, mordiscos y gemidos, un choque de caderas y el sonido del colchón chirriando con cada embestida furiosa de la capitana. Ni siquiera se había quitado sus ropajes, arrancaba gemidos y gritos de esa mujer como si estos fuesen a liberarla de sus demonios internos. Sintiéndose sucia y vacía, sintiéndose peor que nada, se detuvo de pronto y sacó sus dedos del interior de Tamy sin delicadeza alguna, marchándose de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra dejando a la embajadora completamente asombrada, con sus cabellos alborotados, jadeando sobre su cama sin comprender por qué la capitana había ido a reclamarla y se marchaba sin más.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque estoy a su lado pase lo que pase, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque me sigue emocionando su video, a mi tatita Vero porque es la más dulce de las personas, a Bego porque cada día doy gracias por tenerla en mi vida y a Natalia porque es la mejor y quiero su autógrafo.**

 **Y por primera vez desde que escribo fics me lo dedico a mí misma ya que hoy es mi cumple, autoregalo! Espero ver muchos rw como regalito de lectoras.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 PESADILLAS**

La palabra odiar siempre le había parecido demasiado drástica, se enorgullecía de no albergar dichos sentimientos por nadie, hasta que esa mujer se cruzó en su camino, Regina la sacaba de quicio y no hacía ni dos semanas que había ido a parar a la Villian.

Siguiendo los consejos de Alex callaba cuando la capitana ladraba como un perro, todos decían que en el fondo era buena persona pero ella no era capaz de verlo, era arrogante, estúpida, idiota, siempre con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y palabras hirientes en la punta de sus labios.

Odio, rabia, desesperación cada vez que su voz rompía el silencio, cada vez que la miraba, tan bella, tan enigmática y salvaje, tan… odiosa.

Hizo lo que se le pidió, durante días sacó brillo a cada esquina de esa nave sin rechistar, estropeando sus manos inmaculadas, destrozando sus uñas con esos productos que olían peor que el vómito usados para desinfectar, ni una queja salió de sus labios a pesar de las continuas provocaciones de la capitana. Aunque aseguraba que no era a propósito, siempre se las ingeniaba para ensuciar justo lo que tanto le había costado mantener limpio, delante de sus ojos, con su sonrisa odiosa, su mirada oscura, pícara, carente de sentimiento alguno.

Cerró los ojos cansada mas complacida, su arduo trabajo había dado resultado, con ayuda de Anto y del resto de la tripulación sin que Regina lo supiera y, si lo sabía, no daba muestras de ello. Por fin estaba la nave reluciente, no costaría mucho mantenerla en ese estado si la capitana no decidía empezar a tirar basura por todas partes, hecho del cual la veía capaz dada su estupidez incurable.

Se sentía feliz, no negaría que había sido todo un reto, de princesa a fregona, mas lo había superado, quizás los motivos de Regina eran desanimarla, hundirla en la miseria mas no lo consiguió, sonreía satisfecha sintiéndose vencedora de una batalla surrealista e inexistente sin darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, pensara lo que pensara, su mente pronunciaba una y otra vez ese nombre, Regina.

Como invocada por su alegría para estropearle el momento, la capitana apareció ante ella con sus portes de grandeza falsos y estudiados, su mirada oscura se clavó en sus ojos aguamarina, desafiantes, había logrado limpiar toda la nave, demostrar que esa útil, esa mujer no tenía nada que reprocharle.

-"¿Has terminado?"

 **-Sí capitana**

-"¿Toda la nave?"

 **-Sí capitana, de palmo a palmo**

-"¿No te has dejado ningún rincón?"

 **-No capitana**

-"¿Y mi habitación no pensabas limpiarla? Dije toda la nave, eso incluye mis dependencias privadas"

Hundida en un instante, la verdad es que en ningún momento pensó dónde pasaba la capitana sus momentos de tranquilidad, era obvio que debía tener un lugar donde descansar, no viviría eternamente en el puente de mando. Abrió la boca per ningún sonido salió de ella, provocando una carcajada sarcástica en la capitana y coloreando sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-"Sígueme rubita, aún te queda trabajo"

No tenía nada que objetar, la capitana la encontró con la guardia baja por lo que siguió sus pasos en silencio. Regina andaba unos pasos por delante, silbaba, parecía feliz, era una mujer extraña con la que prefería no cruzarse mucho, por desgracia la Villian no era muy grande y varias veces al día debía compartir estancia con ella y soportar sus burlas y sarcasmos.

Parecía que se dirigía al puente cuando giró a la izquierda, de no ir con ella jamás habría visto la puerta, de metal, encajando con la nave de forma camaleónica. Regina la abrió y la invitó a entrar, encendiendo las luces de ese lugar parecido a una cueva.

Sus ánimos en seguida se ensombrecieron, la habitación de Regina estaba hecha un auténtico vertedero, había restos de cigarrillos y ceniza por todas partes, ropa colocada en cualquier lugar, el ambiente olía a humo, alcohol y sexo de forma realmente asquerosa. Suspiró frustrada, tardaría al menos unas horas en adecentar el lugar.

Para añadir leña al fuego de su desesperación, la capitana se tiró sobre el sofá que adornaba la salita sin dar signos de querer marcharse.

-"¿A qué esperas? La quiero limpia rubita"

 **-¿No vas a marcharte?**

-"¿Y dejarte sola en mi habitación? ¿Para que toques mis cosas y rompas algo? No yo me quedo a vigilarte"

Suspiró, no iba a quitársela de encima por lo que debía empezar, acabar cuanto antes y perderla de vista.

Sus movimientos eran diligentes, había aprendido a adecentar las estancias con rapidez y esmero, Regina la miraba intentando disimular el máximo placer que le producía compartir unos instantes de su compañía, sabía que se había comportado como una idiota, era necesario, no podía enamorarse de Emma, no sería justo para la princesa, convertirse en su debilidad, era mejor que la odiara.

Cuando la ropa sucia desapareció y la limpia fue colocada en sus respectivos cajones, Emma se dirigió a la cama, las sábanas estaban desordenadas con evidentes signos de actividad sexual. Una mueca de asco adornó el rostro de Emma mientras las retiraba y colocaba unas nuevas, contemplando ese espacioso y mullido colchón más de lo que le habría gustado, recordando una época en la que ella descansaba cómoda y caliente, no en unas raídas mantas en el suelo de una embarcación.

La voz de Regina la devolvió a la realidad, encendiendo sus mejillas y obligándola a mirarla con horror y asco.

-"Si quieres algún día podemos compartir el colchón… pero duermo desnuda así que tendrás que darme calor"

- **Ni en tus mejores sueños**

La sonrisa de la capitana la perturbaba, su mirada de depredadora la asustaba, por un instante quiso correr, perderse, por un instante la idea de ser expulsada al espacio en una capsula de salvamento le pareció la mar de atractiva.

Sin pronunciar palabra limpió a fondo esa estancia, devolviéndole un poco de vida y esplendor, tardando más de la cuenta ya que la capitana estorbaba y ensuciaba dificultándole el trabajo. Cuando por fin terminó, quiso marcharse cuando Regina la atrapó por el brazo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, demasiado cerca para su gusto, podía notar su aliento cálido, sus ojos oscuros, su mirada, tan extraña y magnética. No dijo nada, solo esperó mientras su corazón se disparaba en su pecho.

 **-** "Buen trabajo rubita, descansa un poco, lo mereces"

Sin decir más la soltó, Emma corrió aun perturbada por ese contacto, ese momento en el que la capitana había estado a escasos centímetros de sus labios, mientras Regina la observaba marcharse, había perdido el control.

En ese momento supo que había cruzado la línea, que no había humillaciones suficientes, no había odio suficiente que pudiese apagar lo que sentía, se había enamorado.

Con la certeza de que sus sentimientos ya tenían nombre, vinieron una a una las pesadillas.

 ***Sé que es más corto de lo normal, pero no tengo más tiempo, tengo un cumple que celebrar. Os quiero a tod s mucho y espero leeros en los comentarios***


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita que en nada se va a ir a ver a Lana, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita gen porque aun me emociono con su video, a mi tatita Vero porque es la mujer más dulce del planeta, a Alex porque cada día se vuelve más especial, a Bego porque sin nuestras charlas diarias estaría perdida y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 PASEOS NOCTURNOS**

Tras ver partir a Emma, su día se complicó, demasiadas emociones desbordando su alma, encharcando su mente con ideas tortuosas, intentando negarse a sí misma lo inevitable. Emma había llegado como un huracán de inocencia y virtud, sus ojos claros carentes de las sombras de la vida, carentes de maldad y horror, habían invadido uno a uno sus pensamientos, mezclándose con recuerdos de un pasado que prefería olvidar, recuerdos de una correa rasgando su piel, gritos y lágrimas, una cantinela incesante, el amor te hace débil, el amor es tú debilidad.

No podía permitirlo, no podía consentir que Emma fuese su talón de Aquiles, su punto flaco. Dicha información en malas manos podía hacer mucho daño. Su humor se ensombreció, no soportaba la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera de Tamy, por lo que pasó el resto del día encerrada con sus propios pensamientos en su habitación, con las placas de metal levantadas y contemplando la infinidad del universo.

Las colillas llenaban el cenicero, amontonadas entre sí, mientras encendía un cigarro tras otro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y reteniendo las lágrimas, ella jamás lloraba y no iba a empezar en ese momento, dejó de hacerlo cuando aprendió a controlarse tras numerosas palizas y humillaciones. Casi por inercia acarició con la punta de su lengua la cicatriz de su labios, una de las pocas que aun marcaban su cuerpo, recuerdos de una época en la que su humanidad fue aplastada con violencia y desprecio, transformándola en una fugitiva cuyo hogar era el universo entero y que no sabía realmente lo que significaba la palabra amor.

Se sentía agotada, ni siquiera contemplar las estrellas aliviaba su alma atormentada, la realidad escalofriante, se había enamorado, acostumbrada como estaba al terreno árido, a la dureza en las maneras, a pasear por los suburbios, a codearse con desechos y podredumbre, miraba a Emma y veía en ella belleza, de la auténtica, la luz que desprendía traspasaba los recónditos oscuros de su maltrecha alma, ante ella no sabía bien qué decir, cómo comportarse o cómo actuar, era hermosa, dulce y serena, sus ojos estaban vivos y cargados de incógnitas, de sueños, su alma pura, inquebrantable, toda ella era dulce, luchadora y valiente .

Cerrando los ojos volvía una y otra vez a ese momento en el que sujetaba su brazo para retenerla, había tanto qué decir, tanto que expresar sin palabras, su mirada desafiante, su porte altivo y orgulloso, esos malditos ojos verdeazulados que la desquiciaban, su aroma a vainilla, fresco y salvaje, la cercanía de sus labios… estaba perdida, lo supo en ese mismo instante, no podía negarse más el hecho que su alma le gritaba con fuerza, la amaba.

Apagando su cigarro frustrada, se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero, tirándose sobre la cama sin desvestirse, llevaba días sin dormir bien y el agotamiento físico le dolía en los huesos. Dándole vueltas al nombre de Emma en su mente cayó en un sueño profundo, sueño que poco a poco se fue ensombreciendo, se fue llenando de las más terribles pesadillas.

La sombras teñidas de rojo, los gritos, el sonido de los disparos, charcos de sangre y sus manos manchadas, corría sin ver, cegada y a tientas, sintiendo su corazón golpeando en su pecho con fuerza y el aliento cortado, de pronto una luz, un ancla con la cordura, a pesar de que las piernas parecían no querer moverse, corrió sin caer en la fatiga hacia ese rincón levemente iluminado. Los cabellos rubios de Emma desperdigados por el suelo, sus ojos vacíos, su tez pálida, con horror vislumbraba a la muchacha que le había robado el sentido, sin vida en medio de esa pequeña luz, tortuosa, dispuesta a enseñarle el peor de sus temores.

La sangre rojiza caía en cascada desde el pecho de la joven princesa, mientras ella miraba sus manos, manchadas, descubriendo con horro el motivo del tono rojizo que adornaba su piel, la sangre de Emma.

El grito de horror resonó en toda la estancia cuando de un salto se incorporó en su colchón. Su frente perlada de sudor frío y su corazón desbocado en su pecho mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas sin poder retenerlas. Con urgencia miró sus manos, limpias y sin restos del rojo sangre de sus sueños.

Solo había sido una pesadilla, una de las más horribles que recordaba, la angustia recorría cada centímetro de su ser y supo que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó, orientándose en la oscuridad del lugar, caminando como una autómata, saliendo al pasillo central de la Villian, quizás buscando algo para aliviar la sed, para apagar el regusto de la sangre en sus labios.

Tras apagar su sed y calmar los latidos de su corazón, se acomodó el pelo apartándolo de su rostro y comenzó a vagar por su nave, su hogar, sabiendo que no se cruzaría con nadie y pensando cómo proceder. Podía presentarse en el ala oeste, despertar a la embajadora y pedirle que calentara su cama lo que quedaba de noche, podía dirigirse al puente y ayudar a Gen y Ruby ya que ambas se turnaban para descansar mientras la otra hacía guardia y se mantenía en los mandos de la embarcación, podría despertar a Alex y pedirle que sacara las cartas, distraer su mente, mas sus pasos la guiaron al único lugar de la Villian donde realmente deseaba estar, la bodega.

Sigilosa, sin cometer un solo paso en falso, siendo solo un susurro en medio de la noche, entró en esa estancia levemente iluminada, suspirando aliviada al comprobar que Emma dormía tranquila sobre el suelo. Una punzada de culpa se alojó en su pecho, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por mantener a la muchacha cómoda a bordo de la nave y aun así esta no se había quejado en ningún momento. Sus cabellos dorados estaban enredados y su rostro reflejaba paz, su pecho se alzaba con cada respiración y sus labios estaban entreabiertos en media sonrisa, seguramente estaba teniendo un sueño dulce.

Un poco más tranquila, se sentó en el suelo de su bodega para velar los sueños de la princesa, rogando que no despertara pues no estaba segura de poder explicar su presencia en ese lugar a altas horas de la noche.

Entre susurros, su voz apenas audible, no más que un pensamiento, le relató sin dejarse un solo detalle su pesadilla, cómo había despertado angustiada y necesitó verla, sintiéndose más tranquila en el acto, dulcificando sus gestos y contemplando dormir a su pequeña con un escalofrío. Sus sueños solo le estaban advirtiendo la realidad, si la emperatriz descubría sus sentimientos por la joven lucharía por terminar con su vida, pues si algo se había empeñado en enseñarle su madre era esa maldita letanía que repetía día sí y día también, el amor es debilidad.

Tras esa primera noche de vigilia junto a Emma, muchas más se fueron dando. Las pesadillas atormentaban sus sueños, cada vez más violentas, cada vez más duras, despertándola entre gritos y angustia, obligándola a saltar de su cama y correr a la bodega, correr a comprobar que Emma seguía a salvo, que nadie la había dañado.

Ni siquiera la compañía de Tamy en su lecho ahogaba la desesperación de los malos sueños, por mucho que buscase el agotamiento extremo para descansar toda la noche, siempre despertaba empañada en sudor frío, lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón desbocado, con un nudo en el pecho y una sola necesidad, bajar a la bodega, al único lugar de la Villian que le traía paz.

Noche tras noche, sus paseos eran un secreto para todos en la embarcación, nadie sabía que su capitana pasaba las horas de sueño sentada junto a Emma, relatándole sus pesadillas en susurros imperceptibles, contemplándola dormir, velándola… mas lo que Regina no sabía era que, la joven princesa tenía un sueño ligero, la rigidez del suelo donde se acostaba no le permitía descansar como era debido por lo que se despertaba con facilidad cada poco. La primera noche que la capitana decidió pasar a su lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí a pesar de que no hizo ningún tipo de señal para desvelar que estaba despierta, dejó que Regina secase sus lágrimas mientras mil preguntas nacían en su mente, preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Las visitas nocturnas se convirtieron en una rutina, Emma trataba de disimular, de no darle a conocer a la capitana que conocía su secreto, que sabía que noche tras noche se sentaba a su lado a contemplarla dormir, que escuchaba sin lograr entender sus susurros, que había visto por el rabillo del ojos las lágrimas que de vez en cuando se escapaban por sus mejillas… deseaba comprenderla mas le aterraban las consecuencias de preguntar, quizás si lo hacía Regina dejaría de aparecer a las cuatro de la mañana en la bodega, dejaría de mostrar su humanidad.

Una cosa era cierta, Regina la desconcertaba, durante la jornada era seca y dura, idiota y arrogante, disfrutaba regodeándose de lo mucho que había disfrutado de su noche de sexo desenfrenado cuando Emma sabía la verdad, que a las cuatro de la mañana se sentó junto a ella a velar su sueño. ¿Qué pretendía esconder? ¿Qué le daba miedo? Eran las preguntas que no tenían respuesta y torturaban su mente, preguntas que se mezclaban con sentimientos surrealistas, como el odio visceral que nació en sus entrañas hacia la joven embajadora que compartía la cama con la capitana. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba con quién se iba la capitana a la cama? Una obsesión nació en su interior, descubrir tarde o temprano quién era Regina, la auténtica, la que perdía sus horas de sueño velándola, la que lloraba, la que susurraba durante la madrugada, la mujer cuya mirada reflejaba una tormenta sin nombre que se moría por descifrar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque está a puntito de marcharse de viaje, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es un dulce, a mi princesita Gen porque extrañamente no me ha presionado para subir este capi (Muy en especial a ella ya que le va a encantar), a mi Alex porque nos volvemos locas con el señor Malcom, a Bego porque siempre me empuja a luchar por mis sueños y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9 BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS**

Tres semanas, ese era el tiempo exacto que había acontecido desde la primera excursión nocturna de la capitana a la bodega, a verla dormir, a velar sus sueños. No es que lo contara, no lo hacía en absoluto, simplemente llevaba tres semanas sin dormir porque no quería perderse el momento en el que la joven apareciera con sigilo, se sentara a su lado y susurrase de forma incomprensible, esperaba ansiosa ese momento, lo deseaba, aunque no era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera de admitírselo a sí misma, ansiaba sentir la humanidad de Regina, su cercanía, dejar de sentirse sola en el mundo, olvidada…

Tres semanas y aun tenía la mente vagando por las estrellas, buscando respuestas absurdas a los por qué, qué motivos podía tener la morena para pasar sus noches velándola si después, a la hora de la verdad, lo único que hacía era regalarle palabras mordaces y sonrisas insolentes, sus noches eran un secreto que ni ella misma debía conocer, el momento de máxima debilidad, el único momento de la jornada en el que Regina era ella misma, sin disfraz, sin máscara, lloraba y sonreía como un ser humano que sangra y no como el dios inmortal que aparentaba ser el resto del tiempo.

Perdida en sus divagaciones y teorías, siguió su jornada como limpiadora puesto que la capitana no había dado su brazo a torces en ningún sentido, ella seguía siendo la chica de la fregona. La jornada transcurrió con relativa calma, solo le quedaba repasar los aposentos privados de Regina y a ellos se dirigió con un nudo en el estómago. Hacía tres semanas que compartían la intimidad de la vigilia sin que la capitana lo supiese mas Emma no estaba preparada para enfrentarla, no en soledad, no cara a cara sin el amparo de la oscuridad. Rogaba mentalmente que Regina tuviese trabajo acumulado y no estuviese en sus estancias privadas mientras abría la puerta y entraba en ellas, acostumbrándose a la luz tenue del lugar.

Agarrando los utensilios de limpieza soltó un suspiro, no hacía ni una semana que había pasado por ahí a limpiar y volvía a estar hecho un auténtico vertedero, al parecer el concepto de recoger la ropa del suelo Regina no lo comprendía, o algo tan básico como vacías las colillas de los ceniceros parecía un trabajo de alto riesgo para la capitana.

Aún así, encendió las laces para realizar su trabajo sin realmente enfadarse. Empezaba a conocer detalles de Regina, era tremendamente despistada y torpe aunque hacía grandes esfuerzos para que nadie lo notara, su mente se encargaba de excusar el comportamiento de la joven sin entender muy bien por qué hasta el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama y, estática, se dio cuenta de que Tamy yacía en ella completamente desnuda y al parecer dormida.

No la esperaba, la certeza de que Regina no hacía mucho había compartido un momento íntimo con esa joven prostituta le golpeó de lleno en la boca del estómago y tiró al suelo cuanto llevaba en las manos, sintiéndose incapaz de sujetar nada en ese momento, debido al temblor provocado por la ira irracional que la invadía.

El estruendo que originó consiguió despertar a Tamy, esta se alzó medio desorientada hasta clavar su mirada en la joven princesa degrada a limpiadora, ciñendo en su rostro automáticamente una sonrisa amarga.

-"Cuidado muchacha, estaba durmiendo ¿Podrías hacer menos ruido?"

 **-¿Y tú podrías irte? Tengo que adecentar este lugar**

-"¿Me ves con ganas de andar? Imposible después de estar con Regina"

 **-Pues te marchas arrastrándote, pero te marchas**

Tamy miró a la princesa, internamente sabía que había ganado la batalla, llevaba un tiempo observándola y sabía que la joven empezaba a sentir algo más que aversión por la capitana y eso era un problema, las órdenes eran claras, Regina debía ser suya. Un enamoramiento infantil no iba a terminar con su misión así como así. Colarse en los aposentos de Regina y fingir haber pasado ahí la noche no fue difícil, sabía que acababa de resquebrajar el corazón de Emma y ya saboreaba la victoria de antemano.

Cogiendo solemnemente sus ropas de ahí donde las había colocado unas horas antes, simulando un arranque pasional de Regina, se retiró con os ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en el rostro, en momentos como ese adoraba su trabajo.

Una vez sola en las dependencias de Regina, no tardó en dejarlo todo impoluto con la rabia creciendo en sus entrañas. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer, esa prostituta que compartía el lecho de Regina, la odiaba con todo su ser. Una vez limpia la habitación, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, no quería ver a nadie, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, por lo que dejando los utensilios de limpieza en su lugar se refugió en la bodega perdiendo la noción del tiempo, intentando que las lágrimas no abandonases sus ojos en vano, empapando sus mejillas sintiendo sin comprender la amargura de los celos enfermizos.

Para Regina el día se había complicado con creces. Sus planes para el nuevo golpe que pretendía dar no salían como esperaba, el aumento de vigilancia por parte del imperio en los puertos de extrarradio no entraba en sus esquemas y dificultaba enormemente su trabajo. Las arcas empezaban a vaciarse y sus hombres debían comer, aparte de que todos tenían un salario para gastar en lo que les viniera en gana cuando descansaban en puerto.

Estaba tan metida en sus quehaceres que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la falta de Emma, de que esta no había hecho acto de presencia ni durante la comida ni en la cena, simplemente se había esfumado. Aquellos que si notaron dicha falta simplemente la ignoraron atribuyéndola a que la princesa necesitaba soledad.

Cuando por fin dejó los planos dando por finalizada la jornada, dejó el puente agotada en dirección a sus aposentos privados. Al entrar, descubrió con asombro que todo estaba en su lugar, que olía a vainilla por todas partes como señal inequívoca de que Emma había pasado por ahí. En ese momento recordó que no la había visto en todo el día y, frunciendo el ceño, decidió echarse un rato sin pensar en nada, al día siguiente hablaría con la joven, quizás estaba enferma.

La misma rutina de las últimas semanas atacó con fuerza, las pesadillas cada vez más oscuras y sangrientas la despertaban en mitad de la noche, empapada en sudor frío y con el terror anclado al pecho. No tardó en saltar de su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo y saliendo a la oscuridad, el camino memorizado en su mente, el camino a la bodega.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, llevaba horas en esa bodega sintiendo como si un puñal la traspasase, sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, sin recordar que dentro de unos instantes nada más Regina aparecería como cada madrugada, sus ojos verdeazulados brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas y estaban fijos en cualquier parte, sentada sobre las mantas con los cabellos recogidos sin ningún signo de haberse acostado, no podía hacerlo, no podía cerrar los ojos sin que imágenes repugnantes de esa mujer le asaltaran.

Perdida en sus propios fantasmas fue como Regina la encontró, la joven capitana no vio que Emma estaba despierta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que ambas miradas se cruzaron y abriese los labios buscando una excusa que murió en su garganta, ¿Cómo explicarle el motivo de su visita a las cuatro de la mañana?

-"¿Qué demonios haces despierta rubita?"

- **¿Y tú?**

-"Ronda nocturna, vigilo que todo funcione en mi nave"

 **-¿A las cuatro de la mañana?**

-"¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Hoy no te vi en el comedor creí que estabas enferma"

 **-No estoy enferma, estoy enfadada, la próxima vez que tenga que limpiar tu vertedero asegúrate de que has sacado antes la basura**

-"¿Perdón? Ese es tú trabajo"

 **-Mi trabajo es limpiar lo que ensucias, no aguantar a tu puta pavoneándose**

Lo que en un principio parecía una simple conversación se volvió una discusión violenta, Emma se había levantado desafiante, devolviendo palabras cargadas de rabia y resentimiento, palabras que encendieron en Regina las alarmas, la joven princesa estaba celosa.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con la embajadora?"

 **-Por dónde empiezo, es asquerosa, no tiene pudor alguno, maleducada y egocéntrica, es perfecta para ti hacéis una pareja formidable**

-"Ella no tenía que estar en mi habitación"

 **-Pues estaba y según ella demasiado cansada para marcharse**

-"Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto que me la lleve a la cama, ese es su cometido en esta nave, calentarme las sábanas"

 **-Muy calientes no te las dejará sin necesitas venir cada noche a las cuatro de la mañana**

El rostro de Regina palideció de pronto, Emma lo sabía, sabía que iba a verla, desde cuándo lo sabía… Sin medir sus impulsos sujetó a la princesa por los brazos mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"Desde cuando lo sabes…"

 **-Suéltame, déjame en paz**

-"Desde cuándo"

 **-No te importa, no sé por qué vienes pero deberías dejar de hacerlo, el ala oeste de la Villian tendrá mejores vistas para ti**

Emma tenía todo un discurso, exigencias por ser liberada ya que Regina aprisionaba sus brazos con mano de hierro sin llegar a hacerle daño, quería gritarle, hacerle sentir todo su odio, su rabia, su frustración mas no pudo hacer nada, antes de darse cuenta estaba atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Regina y con sus labios robándole un beso. La capitana estaba acostumbrada a tomar lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba, se había intentado auto convencer de que no era buena para Emma, de que solo le traería desgracias, intentó desterrar sus sentimientos demasiadas veces, tantas que no las podía contar. En ese momento, frente a la mujer que amaba, escuchando sus palabras cargadas de dolor, de ira, de celos, simplemente no pudo soportarlo, no había nada que pudiese decir para aliviarla, para demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba, lo importante que era para ella, simplemente un beso, furioso y cargado de anhelos imposibles de explicar, un beso callándola, un beso entregándole cada centímetro de sí misma, su salvaje actitud, todo cuanto la definía.

Un beso que Emma rompió empujándola con fuerza, separándola, mirándola con los ojos cargados de confusión, de miedo, de deseos sin expresar. Al mirarla se le encogió el corazón, estaba tan bella que cortaba su aliento, sus cabellos rubios descolocados por el forcejeo, sus ojos brillando y sus labios hinchados y sonrosados, el deseo se apoderó de su ser, la necesitaba, tenía que ser suya y no podía esperar.

- **¿Qué demonios haces?**

-"Tomar aquello que deseo"

 **-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo no lo deseo?**

-"Leo tus gestos, escucho más allá de tus palabras, he leído tus ojos y por ende tu alma, me deseas tanto como yo"

Iba a replicar, a gritarle, a insultarle, mas no pudo pronunciar palabra cuando una vez más Regina tomó posesión de sus labios, salvaje e impaciente, invadiéndola por completo. Sintió vértigo cuando la tomó en brazos sin apenas esfuerzo, cuando empezó a andar cargándola, sin despegar sus labios de ella. Quería soltarse, quería escapar, quería despegarse de sus labios mas no podía, hechizada por ese magnetismo que la joven desprendía, aferrada a sus cabellos oscuros con fuerza, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida completamente libre.

Regina agradecía una y mil veces conocer cada centímetro de su nave pues por nada del mundo iba a cortar ese beso, su corazón en su pecho había enloquecido, los gemidos del placer más absoluto morían en su garganta mientras se dejaba invadir por el dulce sabor de esos rosados labios, separándose momentáneamente para tomar aliento y atacándolos de nuevo con ansia, con pequeños mordiscos, gritándole sin palabras eres mía, siempre lo has sido.

Entró como pudo en sus dependencias privadas, dejando a la princesa en el suelo sin soltarla, sus manos aferradas a su cintura manteniendo el contacto con su cuerpo, sujetando su rostro con veneración, volviendo su beso furioso en uno lento y suave, tomándose su tiempo para degustarla, disfrutarla.

La mano que acariciaba el rostro de Emma empezó a mojarse con pequeñas gotas, lágrimas, la princesa estaba llorando y su estómago se encogió, quizás había ido demasiado deprisa. Cortó el contacto clavando su mirada oscura, cargada de deseo y pasión, en los ojos claros de Emma, empapados por lágrimas que caían silenciosas.

Necesitaba saber, comprender, calmar esas lágrimas huidizas mas no pudo pronunciar palabra, su voz murió en su garganta y fueron sus ojos los encargados de transmitir su mensaje. Emma acarició su rostro, marcado por su vida llena de aventuras, dorado y bello, acarició sus sedosos cabellos y suspiró.

- **No me hagas daño Regina, no podría soportarlo**

-"Jamás te haría daño princesa"

Conocía su miedo, sus temores, el deseo de apagarlos creció en sus venas como una obsesión. Con cuidado se colocó a su espalda, besando su cuello con delicadeza, deslizando los tirantes de ese uniforme que le obligaba a llevar, liberando su piel con cuidado, con veneración, provocándole un ligero escalofrío.

En un momento de lucidez decidió compartir con ella algo íntimo, algo especial, demostrarle que no era una más, jamás lo sería. Besó su cuello una vez más, tomando su mano y conduciéndola a su cama. Una vez ahí, la fue tumbando lentamente, acariciando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, arrancándole suspiros. Una sonrisa, sincera, carente de ironía y maldad, nació en su rostro al verla sobre su colchón, tan bella que le quitaba el aliento. Alcanzó sin esfuerzo el mando que manejaba todo en esa habitación y elevó los paneles de metal, liberando las vistas, liberando las estrellas. No hacían falta palabras, los ojos de Emma se agrandaron ante el magnífico espectáculo que se abría ante ellos, bajo las estrellas Regina se deshizo lentamente de sus vestiduras, liberando su piel, guiando las manos de la princesa por su desnudez. Colocándose sobre ella, uniéndose a ella, besando sus labios con suavidad, clavando su mirada oscura en sus ojos aguamarina.

Sus nervios eran evidentes, la voz salía entre cortada por los gemidos, entre besos, caricias y suspiros, la joven princesa volvió a pronunciar el motivo de sus miedos.

- **No me hagas daño**

-"No princesa, ni lágrimas ni dolor, solo tú y yo haciendo el amor bajo las estrellas"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque en dos días se va, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es la más dulce de las personas, a mi princesita gen muy en especial porque no sabe cuánto la quiero, a Alex porque siempre me descojono hablando con ella, a Bego porque siempre cumple sus promesas y a Natalia porque simplemente es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 CAFÉ AMARGO**

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, más que nunca, a pesar de que sus ojos oscuros no las percibían, no podían, no teniendo bajo sus manos a la mujer que había trastornado su mundo. Solo la ropa interior cubría el blanco cuerpo de Emma, frágil y perfecto, tan bello que le quitaba el aliento. Su instinto la empujaba a arrancar esas prendas con furia, a marcar cada centímetro con sus manos, de forma ruda y violenta al igual que el deseo enfermizo que crecía en sus venas. Mas consciente de que la mujer que esa madrugada compartiría su colchón no era una más, no era un simple momento de locura, de gritos apagados y gemidos para olvidar, supo que debía ser cauta, suave y dulce, demostrar sin pronunciar palabra que había mucho más en sus movimientos, en cada uno de los besos que fue regando por su piel, besos cargados de promesas, la misma que segundos antes había pronunciado en un susurro, solas las dos haciendo el amor bajo las estrellas.

Las manos suaves y cálidas de la princesa acariciaban su espalda, temblando mas decididas a recorrerla, mientras con suavidad y sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de su cuello, Regina se deshizo de ese trozo de tela que aun cubría los pechos de su princesa, observándolos unos instantes con los ojos encendidos, en llamas, fascinada, maravillada ante la visión más hermosa del mundo, Emma desnuda entre sus manos.

Con la misma lentitud y suavidad que había mostrado desde que se posó sobre ella en su cama, se deshizo de todas las prendas que aun permanecían en su sitio, quedando completamente desnuda y expuesta ante la princesa. No era la primera vez que desnudaba su cuerpo ante una mujer pero sí que desnudaba su alma por completo. El rubor en las mejillas de Emma, su timidez a la hora de acariciarla, la enternecieron recordando en el acto que tenía ante ella inocencia y juventud, un regalo magnifico que no pensaba desperdiciar. No hacían falta muchas palabras, con suspiros y gemidos entre besos le daba a entender lo que deseaba a medida que las torpes caricias de la princesa fueron tomando confianza, adentrándose en los rincones de su piel aun sin explorar.

De pronto Regina hizo acopio de su fuerza una vez más, sin apenas esfuerzo intercambió la posición quedando sentada sobre el lecho y sobre ella depositó con cuidado a la princesa. Durante unos instantes ambas se miraron a los ojos, el los de Emma se leía la duda y el deseo mezclados con el terror más absoluto, mientras en los ojos oscuros de Regina solo se podía leer la más profunda admiración, el deseo desenfrenado y la llama de un amor que ya no podía esconder.

Con la princesa sobre ella tenía acceso a cada rincón, podía devorarla con la mirada, acariciarla con los labios, con las yemas de sus dedos… lo quería todo de ella y la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. Atacando su cuello en primer lugar, aspirando su dulce aroma, saboreando su piel con cuidado, sus labios fueron bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, dejando n reguero de besos y provocando gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la princesa con cada una de sus caricias.

Cuando su lengua empezó a jugar con los pezones de Emma, los gemidos se volvieron jadeos y gritos, podía notar el pulso acelerado de su princesa y como estaba cada vez más expuesta, más preparada para romper toda barrera, para ser suya. Sabía bien lo que hacía, se tomó su tiempo calentando su cuerpo, provocando con sus caricias y con sus labios la reacción necesaria, la humedad entre las piernas de Emma. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos se abrieron paso entre los pliegues de su entrepierna, constató que sus atenciones habían sido un éxito, la princesa estaba completamente lista para ser suya y no pretendía esperar ni un momento. Al sentir su toque, Emma se arqueó y comenzó a mover la cadera de forma inconsciente, buscando esa caricia íntima con sus ojos claros clavados en el infinito, en el brillo de las estrellas.

Estaba lista, solo tenía que abrirse paso en su interior, reclamarla como suya, aun así despegó los labios de sus pechos, besando su cuello con veneración y susurrando en su oído, esperando una confirmación absoluta por parte de la joven para tomarla.

-"Una vez hecho no se puede deshacer Emma ¿Estás segura?"

 **-Hazlo… por favor Regina**

-"Entonces dímelo…"

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué debo decirte?**

-"Di que eres mía, dímelo"

 **-Soy tuya**

Un grito gutural resonó en la estancia cuando, movida por el deseo enfermizo y la euforia que se había apoderado de ella al escuchar a Emma pronunciar dicha declaración, penetró en su interior rompiendo toda barrera, haciéndose una con ella, un solo ser. Pequeñas lágrimas de dolor se derramaron por sus mejillas mas no permitió que Regina saliese de su interior, poco a poco el dolor lacerante se fue desvaneciendo y las lágrimas fueron sustituidas por gemidos de placer a medida que este recorría su espina dorsal con cada embestida que la capitana le regalaba.

Sus caderas parecían tener vida propia, buscando un contacto más profundo, moviéndose al ritmo de Regina, atrapando sus dedos en su interior mientras sus jadeos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, el choque de sus cuerpos una danza de fuego y gritos, una unión perfecta hasta que, con un grito aun más agudo que los anteriores su espalda se arqueó, atrapando en su interior los dedos de Regina mientras los espasmos del orgasmo subían por su columna y explotaban en sus labios, cayendo sobre la capitana agotada, con el aliento entrecortado, los cabellos enmarañados y el corazón disparado.

Regina salió de ella con cuidado, restos de sangre manchaban sus dedos mas no le importó, era la señal inequívoca de que su Emma era suya para siempre. Lentamente se fue tumbando sobre el colchón, manteniendo a la princesa entre sus brazos. Emma la miraba con esos enormes ojos aguamarina, quizás buscando las palabras para expresar lo que sentía sin hallarlas. Le sonrió con dulzura mientras buscaba sus labios y depositaba en ellos un casto beso.

 **-¿Y ahora qué se suele hacer?**

-"Pues dormir princesa, normalmente se suele dormir cerca de las seis de la mañana"

 **-No me refería a eso… no sé muy bien cómo funciona pero a Tamy sueles echarla cuando terminas, no suele compartir cama contigo**

-"Tú no eres Tamy, no pienso echarte de mi cama así que ¿por qué no duermes un poco?"

Emma se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando la postura más confortable mientras se iba sumiendo en el inconsciente, realmente agotada, mientras Regina acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura, manteniéndola presa en un tierno abrazo.

- **Regina…**

-"¿Sí princesa?"

 **-El colchón es magnifico**

No pudo oír la carcajada de la capitana, su susurro había sido pronunciado segundos antes de caer dormida. Regina besó su frente con cariño y clavó su mirada en las estrellas, sintiendo paz, sintiéndose serena. Tendría que enfrentarse a sus fantasmas pero no sería esa noche, en ese momento solo le apetecía permanecer despierta y disfrutar del cálido contacto de Emma entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de un par de horas, sin haber pegado ojo mas feliz y descansada, la joven capitana se deshizo del abrazo de Emma sin despertarla, contemplándola con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se vestía. Besó sus labios de forma efímera, sin apenas rozarla para dejarla en el mundo de los sueños un rato más y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación, caminando tranquila hasta la cocina de la Villian dispuesta a adelantarse al resto de la tripulación y preparar el desayuno para la princesa.

Al entrar en dicha estancia, sus ojos se cruzaron con Alex, su compañera tenía una taza de café amargo entre las manos y parecía llevar algunas horas despierta. Saludándola con un gesto de la cabeza se dispuso a llevar a cabo su cometido cuando su amiga rompió el silencio acercándose a ella.

- **Estuve en la bodega durante mi ronda, Emma no estaba ahí**

-"Normal, estaba conmigo"

 **-¿A las cinco de la mañana?**

-"¿Por qué fuiste a la bodega?"

 **-Estaba preocupada por ella, no la había visto en todo el día. Regina no le hagas daño, solo es una niña**

-"No pienso hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, le estoy preparando el desayuno"

 **-¿Tú? ¿Preparando el desayuno a una mujer?**

-"¿Tan raro es?"

- **Si no te conociera diría que te importa**

-"Lo hace, me importa más de lo que imaginas Alex…"

 **-Eso está bien, por fin alguien traspasó tu coraza**

-"Voy a llevarle esto, supongo que no importa decir que quiero que permanezca como secreto"

 **-¿El qué? ¿Qué te has enamorado?**

-"Exacto, no me fio ni de mi sombra, tengo muchos enemigos y mi madre daría lo que fuera por semejante información. No quiero ponerla en peligro"

 **-Mis labios estás sellados Gina, lo sabes, jamás te traicionaría**

Con una sonrisa, una que Alex jamás había visto en el rostro de la capitana, esta se despidió de ella cargando la bandeja con café amargo y algo de pan, marchándose a paso seguro hacia sus aposentos privados.

Una vez ahí, constató que Emma seguía dormida y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y se acurrucó en el colchón, apartando los mechones rubios que cubrían el rostro de Emma y besando sus labios, despertándola con cuidado.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos cargados de sueño y enfocó el rostro de la capitana, los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron a la princesa y su rostro se cubrió de rubor al instante mientras se enderezaba cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas.

- **¿He dormido mucho tiempo?**

-"Solo el suficiente, te he traído el desayuno"

 **-Desayuno en la cama, es un lujo**

-"Solo quería verte sonreír así"

Emma la miró a los ojos mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del nacimiento de dicha sonrisa hasta que Regina lo mencionó. La capitana estaba risueña, dulce y atenta, distaba mucho de la mujer hosca y desagradable que había conocido. Fuese cómo fuese esa mujer le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

-"No quiero que vuelvas a la bodega"

 **-¿Perdón?**

-"Quédate aquí, conmigo"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque siempre será mi hermana, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque es una de las mejores personas que hay en mi vida, a mi tatita Vero porque es mi hermanita adorada, a Alex porque simplemente es genial, a Bego porque me ayuda a crecer cada día y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 MI DEBILIDAD**

La capitana observó a su princesa desayunar con una sonrisa en el rostro, el ambiente relajado entre bromas y risas, entre besos robados, sus labios recorriendo el blanco cuello de Emma con veneración, su rostro, sus labios sabor a café… sus manos jugueteando con su piel, acariciando lentamente, frágilmente, sus brazos desnudos, su vientre, el contorno de sus pechos mientras entre suspiros Emma se apoyaba sobre ella, sintiendo su aliento anticipando una caricia, sus cabellos negros acariciando su mejilla, la paz y la fragilidad del momento, el silencio apagado por el latir de ambos corazones, con gemidos apenas audibles cuando las manos de la capitana se aventuraban bajo las sábanas, en esos rincones apenas explorados, erizando sus cabellos y provocando ligeros escalofríos en toda su piel.

Regina respetaba el silencio, sus dedos memorizaban la piel de la joven princesa con cuidado, de forma lenta y pausada, deleitándose con los ligeros sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, con las sensaciones que le provocaba. Degustaba su sabor con placer infinito, deseando alargar ese momento eternamente, solas las dos, dueñas del mundo, de todo el universo… Acarició con cuidado su mejilla, girando lentamente su rostro y clavando su mirada oscura en los ojos aguamarina de Emma, se perdió entre el azul y el verde de sus pupilas unos instantes sintiendo su interior hervir como la lava, atrapando sus labios en un beso lento, profundo, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con su piel. Solicitando suavemente la entrada al resto de su boca con una leve caricia de su lengua, un permiso que le fue concedido al instante y, con un gemido ahogado invadió cada rincón, delicada y dulce, disfrutándolo como una niña pequeña.

No había lugar para los miedos, para los fantasmas, para las dudas, no en ese momento, no disfrutando con cada centímetro de su ser ese dulce contacto. Cuando faltó el aire en sus pulmones, cortó el beso de forma tan dulce que le robó un suspiro, pegando su frente a la de Emma, respirando su aliento, embriagándose por completo de su esencia.

-"¿Te quedas aquí conmigo princesa?"

- **La expectativa de dormir sobre un colchón es muy agradable**

-"¿Te quedas por el colchón?"

La risa cristalina de Emma invadió su habitación, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, imperceptible. En su interior nació una promesa, debía conseguir como fuese que su princesa riese así todos los días, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Haciendo acopio de un valor que no conocía, Emma unió sus labios a los de Regina, regalándole un beso, el primero que iniciaba ella, dibujando en el rostro de la capitana una sonrisa idiota que no se borraría en todo el día.

- **No solo por el colchón capitana, también he decidido quedarme por tu bien**

-"¿A sí? ¿Por mi bien?"

 **-Para que no tengas que caminar hasta la bodega a las cuatro de la mañana**

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente estrechó a la princesa entre sus brazos unos instantes, disfrutando de su cercanía. Finalmente besó su cabeza y a regañadientes se separó de ella, levantándose de la cama y organizando sus arrugadas ropas bajo su curiosa mirada.

-"Debo irme al puente princesa. Tú puedes quedarte aquí y familiarizarte con tu nuevo hogar"

- **Lo conozco bien, lo he limpiado varias veces**

-"Entonces simplemente descansa y disfruta del colchón, yo volveré en cuanto pueda"

- **No puedo quedarme capitana tengo deberes que cumplir**

-"Hoy no, y llámame Regina cuando estés aquí"

Un nuevo beso sobre sus labios fue su forma de decirle hasta luego, marchándose a sus quehaceres y dejándola sobre su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En cuanto se quedó sola, Emma se tumbó perezosa, clavando su mirada más allá de las ventanas. Regina no había vuelto a descender las placas de metal por lo que el universo entero se abría ante ella, magnífico y hermoso. Sabía que si su mente comenzaba a pensar acabaría aterrorizada, al fin y al cabo ella era una princesa, toda su vida había recibido una estricta educación en el decoro, educación que simplemente se había hecho añicos en cuanto Regina la tumbó sobre su cama. No había tiempo para arrepentirse, la capitana y sus modales rudos se había colado en su mente como un veneno, la joven morena que cada noche buscaba su compañía como un imán, la muchacha dulce que había tomado su virginidad con tanta ternura que solo de pensarlo se echaba a temblar. No había tiempo para los remordimientos, solo quería dormir y descansar sin que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro, esperando a que ella volviese, esperando sus labios impaciente, sus manos endurecidas por el trabajo y la vida acariciándola como si ella fuese lo más preciado del universo entero.

Aunque Regina estaba en el puente, en su lugar, trabajando con mano de hierro para guiar su embarcación, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, nublada por las imágenes de la noche anterior, por los gemidos y los gritos de su Emma, su voz temblorosa asegurándole que era suya, solo suya…

No volvió a la realidad hasta que Alex llamó su atención con disimulo, señalándole su pantalla principal.

- **Regina, tenemos comunicación con Amatista**

-"¿Amatista? ¿La línea es segura?"

 **-Impenetrable**

-"Está bien, responde"

Alex dio la orden y en unos segundos la pantalla se llenó con la imagen de una mujer joven, de cabellos oscuros, largos, una melena ondulada que caía majestuosamente sobre sus hombros, tez pálida y ojos del color del caramelo fundido, una mujer a la que Regina conocía demasiado bien.

-"Luci Lewys, vaya sorpresa"

- **Regina Black, llevo tiempo intentando contactarte, no me atrevía sin tener la línea completamente segura**

-"¿A qué debo el honor?"

 **-Necesito armas**

-"Cómo todo el mundo"

 **-Regina, puede que desde el espacio no lo percibas pero las cosas en tierra están cada vez peor, no hay planeta que no esté invadido, ni el extrarradio se salva de la Emperatriz, mi ejército necesita armas, estamos en el mismo bando**

-"¿Tienes cómo pagarme?"

 **-Como no, Regina Black siempre pensando en dinero… Sabes que te pagaré, ahora mismo eres la única esperanza que tengo**

-"Tengo algo de armamento en la bodega, es de mi último golpe, puede ser un adelanto Luci, no me voy a jugar la vida pero te puedo ayudar, aunque sea poniendo mi granito de arena"

 **-Entonces nos vemos pronto Regina**

En cuanto cortó la comunicación, dio órdenes de fijar un nuevo rumbo, estaban a unas semanas de Amatista. Cambió las coordenadas en los monitores y con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió, dejando a sus hombres trabajando y a Alex al mando mientras ella se ausentaba.

Estaba agotada, la falta de sueño de las últimas semanas le habían pasado factura y solo quería tumbarse, pegar su cuerpo al de Emma y dormir.

Estaba tan sumida en su cansancio y sus propias meditaciones que no vio a Tamy al girar la esquina y se dio de bruces con ella, sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura para que esta no se fuese al suelo.

-"La próxima vez mira por dónde vas Embajadora"

- **Te estaba buscando mi Capitana**

 **-** "Ya me has encontrado ¿Qué quieres?"

- **He pensado que podrías venir al ala oeste, a pasarlo bien conmigo… me aburro sin ti**

-"Pues cuenta baldosas si te aburres, déjame tranquila me voy a dormir"

 **-Prefieres dormir que estar conmigo**

-"Ahora mismo prefiero tirarme al espacio sin balsa salvavidas que estar contigo"

 **-Pero…**

-"Por cierto, vuelve a importunar a Emma y la que se irá al espacio de una patada serás tú"

Regina desapareció en dirección a sus dependencias privadas dejando a Tamy conmocionada, había fallado en su misión, la Emperatriz pediría su cabeza de eso estaba segura. A grandes pasos se dirigió al ala oeste, quitando un trozo de metal y dejando al descubierto su escondite, sacó su aparato de comunicaciones y mandó un mensaje que no tardó en recibir respuesta.

- **"Fallé en la misión, no pude enamorarla, otra mujer se interpuso en mi camino"**

 **-"¿Quién es ella?"**

 **-"Una princesita salida de ninguna parte, se llama Emma Swan"**

- **"Has hecho un buen trabajo, mantenme informada de todos los pasos de mi hija"**

Tamy parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer no iba a perder la cabeza, seguía en activo vigilando a Regina.

Al otro lado del universo, Cora dejó de lado el aparato desde el cual vigilaba los pasos de su hija con una carcajada. Sabía que Regina no aprendería jamás, era terca y obstinada, pero la información recibida era demasiado jugosa. Emma Swan estaba viva, esa mocosa se había convertido en la debilidad de su hija. Podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, volver a Regina la hija dócil que siempre deseo y deshacerse de un incordio como la princesita Swan.

Ajena a la traición de Tamy y a los maquiavélicos planes de su madre, Regina entró en sus aposentos y automáticamente confirmó que Emma estaba completamente dormida. Sin hacer ruido se deshizo de su ropa poniéndose cómoda y se deslizó por el colchón, buscando la cercanía de Emma. La joven princesa murmuró en sueños y se dejó abrazar por la capitana, colocándose de tal modo que ambas encajaran a la perfección.

Un largo bostezo y, con una sonrisa, Regina poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, escuchando el corazón de Emma, sintiendo su aliento cálido sobre la piel.

Sus sueños poco a poco se llenaron con las imágenes de sus peores pesadillas. El negro fue cambiando al rojo, sus manos encharcadas en sangre y ante ella la figura de su madre, riendo de forma cruel y despiadada. El amor es debilidad, no dejaba de repetirlo entre risas y tras ella el cuerpo de su princesa, sin vida, con el río de sangre manando de su pecho y llegando hasta ella, encharcando sus manos, el amor es debilidad, ella es su debilidad y por eso corre peligro.

Con un grito de horror y un salto se sentó en la cama, sus jadeos irregulares y el sudor frío sobre su frente como señal inequívoca de su angustia, las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas y el corazón desbocado. Completamente desorientada y aterrada hasta que sintió un tenue abrazo a sus espaldas, recordando de pronto que no estaba sola, que Emma compartía su lecho y seguramente la habría asustado con su alarido.

La princesa permanecía en silencio, jamás había visto tan alterada a la capitana, tan asustada y vulnerable, había tenido una pesadilla horrible de eso estaba segura. La abrazó hasta notar que los latidos de su corazón se serenaban, al igual que su agitada respiración.

Una vez más tranquila, Regina se deshizo del abrazo de Emma y se levantó, rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su tabaco y encendió un cigarrillo suspirando. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Emma fue tras ella y volvió a abrazarla. La capitana no la separó, inconscientemente empezó a acariciar sus brazos con la mano que aun tenía libre pues la otra agarraba el cigarrillo.

-"Vuelve a la cama princesa, estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla"

- **A las cuatro de la mañana**

-"¿Perdón?"

 **-Son las cuatro de la mañana, es la hora a la que venías a verme, siempre la misma hora… ¿Es por las pesadillas?**

-"Sí, necesitaba saber que estabas a salvo"

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Salgo en ellas?**

-"En todas y cada una, cada vez son peores, cuando me despierto no hay nada que apague la angustia, solo ver que estás bien"

- **Estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo Regina**

Mientras el cigarro se iba consumiendo, el abrazo de la princesa se hizo más fuerte, intentando demostrarle sin palabras a la capitana que estaba con ella en todo momento. Tras la última calada, Regina tomó su mano y se tumbó con ella en la cama, sabiendo que ya no conseguiría dormir, por lo menos Emma estaba segura entre sus brazos.

- **¿Por qué yo?**

-"…No lo sé"

Pero sí lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio, estaba enamorada y el amor era debilidad, Emma Swan era su mayor debilidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque siempre estoy aquí, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita gen adorada porque es la mejor y estoy ultra orgullosa de ella, a mi tatita Vero porque es un dulce, a Alex porque poco a poco se ha vuelto muy importante, a Bego porque cada día me hace ser mejor persona, a kaite porque son ultra canon y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12 TORMENTA DE ARENA**

Las pesadillas no daban tregua, atacaban cada noche como un aguijón, como el peor dardo envenenado, torturando su mente y congelando su aliento. Despertaba entre gritos, desorientada, asfixiada por la angustia y el horror, buscando consuelo en los brazos que cada noche se aferraban a ella anclándola a la realidad, en las palabras dulces de aliento que Emma le regalaba desde las sombras. No existía antídoto para tan cruel y mortal veneno, solo un pequeño paliativo, los labios de su princesa regalándole un beso a las cuatro de la mañana. Emma comprendió que al despertar anclada en su terror, lo único que aliviaba a Regina era sentirla por completo, sus noches en vela se llenaron de pasión, de gritos, de caricias cómplices…La capitana despertaba y buscaba su cuerpo como un elixir magnifico, regaba en cada pliegue de su piel frustraciones y anhelos, terror y lágrimas, convertía sus fantasmas en el amor más puro y se dejaba llevar por sus más íntimos impulsos, haciéndole el amor a su princesa hasta caer exhaustas, cambiando sus jadeos de pánico por el placer de poseerla, un juego al que Emma entraba sin reparo, conocedora de esa temible necesidad, paliando poco a poco los estragos de sus temores.

Agotada sobre el colchón, con la vista perdida en las estrellas, sus cabellos enredados y su respiración serena, pausada, completamente relajada mientras Regina acariciaba su espalda con los labios, se permitió sonreír. Hacía poco más de una semana que compartía su lecho, que había convertido sus dependencias privadas en el hogar de ambas, solo unas semanas desde que colocó sus escasas pertenencias en el armario junto a las de Regina y que esta misma le había enseñado cómo controlar cada rincón de la estancia, cómo elevar los paneles de metal si deseaba contemplar las estrellas, la hizo partícipe de su vida por completo y cada día la fue sorprendiendo, mostrándose tan distinta a como la conoció, tan humana y vulnerable.

Los labios de la capitana fueron ascendiendo hasta su cuello, colocándose sobre ella, jugueteando y sonriendo, provocándole un escalofrío y un gemido cansado, Regina no conocía límites, no sabía cuándo parar, cuándo decir basta.

- **Regina… estoy agotada, no siento ni un solo músculo**

-"¿Segura?"

 **-Completamente… ¿Cómo puedes no estar agotada?**

-"Nunca tengo suficiente cuando se trata de ti princesa"

- **Pues yo sí que ten…**

La frase que pronunciaba murió en un suspiro y un gemido ahogado cuando sintió las manos expertas de Regina acariciando su sexo con suavidad.

-"Yo creo que no tienes suficiente princesa"

Atenta a los suspiros de la joven, Regina se colocó sobre su espalda sin dañarla, sin apartar sus dedos, enviando oleadas de places por su columna de forma lenta y dulce. Besó su piel, su cuello, su hombro, susurrando en su oído palabras tiernas mientras la preparaba para el último asalto, sabía que tras ese la joven caería profundamente dormida y quería aprovechar cada instante.

Cuando todo el cuerpo de la princesa le indicó que estaba lista, entró en ella despacio, disfrutado de cada segundo, de cada sensación, de cada gemido ahogado contra la almohada. Con infinita paciencia sus dedos empezaron a moverse en el interior de la princesa y esta, inconscientemente, comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando un contacto más íntimo, rozando el sexo de Regina y enloqueciéndola. Aunque lentos, sus movimientos eran firmes, en solo unos segundos los gemidos de ambas volvieron a invadir la habitación, sus jadeos acompasados, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando a medida que aceleraba sus embestidas, sabía que Emma no aguantaría mucho más, que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Tal y como Regina esperaba, pronto sus dedos se vieron atrapados en el interior de la princesa mientras esta recibía con un grito los espasmos del orgasmo, grito que le hizo llegar con ella a la cima, cayendo poco después sobre su espalda sin salir de su interior.

Cuando su corazón se serenó y puto volver a respirar con normalidad, salió de ella suavemente mientras retomaba su labor de besar cada centímetro de su espalda, apartando sus cabellos y depositando un último beso sobre su cuello, tumbándose lentamente en su lado de la cama y clavando su mirada en los ojos verdeazulados de Emma.

La princesa le sonreía con dulzura, con evidentes signos de agotamiento, estaba tan bella que Regina se vio obligada a retirar sus cabellos para observarla en todo su esplendor.

-"Eres tan bonita…"

 **-Y tú, aunque por tu culpa dudo que pueda volver a caminar**

 **-** "Exageras"

 **-Puede ser… Regina**

-"Dime princesa"

 **-Te quiero**

Sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como un río de agua helada, enmudeció sin saber qué responder, Emma la quería, el amor es debilidad, resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, el aguijón de sus pesadillas volvió a atacar y sintió el pánico apoderándose de cada centímetro… Quería a Emma, lo sabía, estaba enamorada desde el primer momento en que la vio, mas decirlo solo lo confirmaba y confirmarlo sería ponerla en peligro.

Al ver que la capitana había enmudecido, Emma acarició su rostro devolviéndola a la realidad, regalándole una sonrisa cansada y un beso dulce sobre sus labios.

- **En sueños siempre dices que el amor es debilidad, no lo es Regina, el amor te hace fuerte**

El cansancio pudo con ella y se durmió apoyándose sobre el pecho de Regina, se durmió sin ver como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, sin escuchar su susurro ahogado.

-"Yo también te quiero Emma"

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez estaban más cerca de Amatista, Emma estaba emocionada pues deseaba con todo su ser tocar tierra una vez más, pasear entre tiendas y personas ajenas a la Villian, hacerse con algo de ropa a ser posible aunque Regina bromeaba con que no la necesitaba. Para la capitana, que la princesa descendiera de la Villian suponía demasiado riesgo, sabía que había hombres de la Emperatriz en el puerto y, aunque dudaba que su madre supiese de su historia con la joven, no podía olvidarse que portaba sangre real y por lo tanto era un peligro para el Imperio. Aun así no pudo negarle su deseo, no mientras sus ojos brillaban expectantes y la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Si la disfrazaba, si disimulaba sus cabellos con una capa, podía pasar desapercibida.

A solo un día de atracar en el puerto, Tamy contactó con la Emperatriz tal y como esta le había ordenado, comunicándole uno a uno los pasos de Regina.

- **"Mañana atracamos en Amatista, no sé exactamente por qué pero tomaremos tierra"**

- **"¿La princesa descenderá?"**

- **"Sí, descenderá junto a Regina"**

 **-"Perfecto"**

La emperatriz cortó la comunicación y una sonrisa ácida nació en el rostro de Tamy, Emma Swan iba a recibir su merecido de eso estaba segura, se iba a arrepentir de haberse metido en la cama de Regina.

Al llegar a Amatista, Emma no cabía en sí de la emoción, en ese lugar empezó su historia, la Nimbus voló por los aires y acabó en la Villian. Cambiándose las ropas como Regina le pidió, no dejaba de parlotear feliz sobre cómo había entrado asustada en su bodega y cómo le había cambiado la vida. La capitana la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, a veces se olvidaba que era simplemente una niña a quien se lo habían arrebatado todo.

Dejando como siempre a Alex al mando y a Gen junto a Ruby preparadas para salir corriendo en caso de ser necesario, aunque sabía que en cuanto tomara tierra las tres montarían un casino privado, descendió de la villian llevando a Emma de la mano. Paseó con ella tranquilamente, fingiendo no saber a dónde iba mas lo sabía muy bien. Sus pasos la guiaron a un piso franco alejado del bullicio, donde sabía que Luci la estaba esperando. Llamó tres veces y esperó, sabía cuál era el protocolo de la resistencia y su impaciencia habitual quedó relegada al olvido. Fue la misma Lucy la que abrió la mirilla para constatar que Regina Black había acudido a la cita, por lo que abrió la puerta clavando su mirada en Emma y frunciendo el ceño.

- **¿Quién es?**

-"No te importa, entremos y terminemos cuanto antes"

Acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, entró en la casa arrastrando a Emma, que miraba a todas partes con los ojos como platos. Siguieron a la anfitriona hasta el sótano donde verificaron que era mucho más que eso, el piso era solo una tapadera, la auténtica red de operaciones se daba bajo tierra. Mirando a todos lados curiosa e inquisitiva, Emma de pronto reparó en un rostro conocido y dio un grito de sorpresa, grito que alertó a los trabajadores en el acto. Todos alzaron la vista y la miraron mientras Regina apretaba su mano dispuesta a presentar batalla si alguien le hacía daño. La mujer a la que Emma había reconocido se acercó parpadeando varias veces incrédula, justo antes de sonreír y abrazarla.

-"¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan? Me ha costado reconocerte pero eres tú, me he preguntado mil veces qué había sido de ti muchacha"

 **-Hola Diana, creí que te habían matado…**

-"Pues como ves estoy viva, ahora pertenezco a la resistencia ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces con Regina Black?"

- **Pertenezco a la Villian ahora**

Regina carraspeó llamando la atención de su princesa, Emma la miró y en seguida comprendió que requería una explicación.

 **-Regina ella es Diana, la capitana de la Nimbus en la que viajaba con mi padre, ella es la mujer que me salvó la vida aquella mañana en el puerto**

La capitana miró a Diana unos instantes, lo suficiente para ver las miradas que se regalaban ella y Luci, para descubrir que esa chica rubia de ojos azules era importante para ella. Conocía el rostro de las personas, vio afecto sincero hacia Emma y alivio al constatar que seguía viva en sus facciones por lo que decidió confiar en ella.

-"Emma tengo asuntos que tratar con Luci ¿te quedas con ella?"

 **-Está bien, te espero**

Depositando un beso sobre su frente, se marchó con Luci a hablar en privado, escuchando la risa cristalina de su Emma por lo que no pudo hacer más que sonreír. En el despacho de la jefa de la resistencia en Amatista, ambas encendieron un cigarro mientras Regina esperaba que fuese su interlocutora la que iniciase la conversación.

-"¿Cuánto pides? Debo saberlo, mis arcas están vacías"

 **-Así que te has echado novia**

-"No has venido aquí para hablar de mi vida sentimental"

 **-No, pero me interesa, esa muchacha, Diana ¿Es algo más para ti verdad?**

-"Lo es, además es valiente y tiene muy claro que quiere terminar con el régimen"

 **-Le salvó la vida a Emma**

-"La sacó de la Nimbus a tiempo, todos sabemos esa historia"

 **-Tu novia salvó a la persona más importante de mi vida Luci, eso vale todas las armas del mundo**

-"¿Entonces?"

 **-Nos vemos en tres soles, ahí te daré el cargamento**

-"¿No vas a cobrarme?"

 **-No podría, estoy en deuda con ella y por lo tanto también contigo**

Dando por zanjada la conversación, apagó el cigarro y salió del despacho, tomando a Emma de la mano con suavidad e indicándole que debían marcharse. La princesa se despidió de Diana con cariño y siguió a la capitana decidida, en sus labios una sonrisa mientras Regina andaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Las calles de amatista estaban abarrotadas, el gentío era asfixiante pues, a pesar de la presencia de hombres de la Emperatriz, seguía siendo el lugar más alejado del imperio y donde terminaba toda la escoria que huía de la tiranía.

Regina andaba con mil ojos, con la mano sobre su arma dispuesta a presentar batalla en cualquier momento, sin saber que la trampa había sido ya tendida, que desde que descendió de la Villian la estaban esperando. Los hombres de la emperatriz tenían órdenes estrictas, apresar a Emma Swan y gracias a la descripción que Tamy les había dado sabían exactamente cómo vestía, cuál era su disfraz. El plan era sencillo y todos estaban colocados, las órdenes incluían no dañar a Regina de ningún modo. Al llegar Regina a la plaza, sin esperarlo, el plan de la Emperatriz se puso en marcha. Uno de los comerciantes derramó un saco de arena y, como si de una tormenta se tratara, el viento empujó la arena como un remolino, cegándola durante unos instantes, solo unos segundos para notar como la mano de Emma se despegaba de la suya y escuchar su grito de auxilio.

Sacó su arma quitándose la arena de la cara y enfocando logró ver como los hombres de la Emperatriz se llevaban a la princesa. La ira recorrió sus venas, estaba dispuesta a asesinarlos en ese mismo momento cuando un golpe certero sobre su cabeza la sumió en la inconsciencia y, poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque está en París y me da mucha envidia, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque cada día la quiero más, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a Alex por ser simplemente ella, a Bego porque sigue siendo mi roca y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 TRES SOLES**

La confusión dominó la plaza en un instante, la arena desperdigada consiguió cegarla cuando notó como la agarraban con fuerza y la separaban de su Regina. Quiso gritar, lo intentó, mas cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, vio a su capitana mirándola con el rostro congestionado, con una mueca de horror y el pánico en sus ojos oscuros. Intentó escaparse, estiró su brazo hacía ella, como si ese gesto pudiese liberarla, intentando llegar a los brazos de Regina otra vez, cuando la vio empuñar su arma con furia y, acto seguido, caer al suelo tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Sus gritos de angustia fueron amortiguados con una mordaza y un saco en su cabeza, impidiéndole ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, impidiéndole saber qué había sido de Regina.

La arrastraron con fuerza durante unos minutos, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo, solo que el suelo bajo sus pies cambió de la tierra rojiza de Amatista al frío metal, estaba entrando en una nave, iban a alejarla de Regina y jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Vagando por pasillos, derecha a izquierda, como en un laberinto, finalmente la arrojaron sin cuidado contra el suelo, arrebatándole el saco de su cabeza y deslumbrándola unos instantes. Cuando pudo enfocar y ver con claridad, descubrió que estaba en una celda, en las entrañas de una nave enemiga. Sus captores cerraron la puerta echando la llave sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra, por el emblema que portaban supo que había caído en manos de la Emperatriz y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el pánico bailaba en sus venas, solo podía pensar en Regina, no sabía cuál había sido su destino, quizás estuviese en otra celda como ella, quizás ambas habían caído presas del diablo, quizás ambas acabarían muertas.

Se encogió en un rincón con las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, las dudas invadían su mente… ¿Por qué la habían apresado? ¿Qué quería de ella la Emperatriz? ¿Por qué no las habían matado en Amatista? ¿Qué había sido de Regina?

Fuese como fuese conocía a la morena, sabía que movería cada rincón del Universo en su busca, estaba convencida de ello. Debía ser fuerte por ella, esperarla, no decaer, se mantendría firme esperando a que su Capitana fuese en su busca.

La oscuridad más absoluta, un ligero zumbido en sus oídos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, poco a poco, Regina fue volviendo a la consciencia intentando averiguar qué había sucedido, porqué le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo, porque estaba todo negro… De pronto el recuerdo de Emma en manos de los hombres de la Emperatriz la asaltó y abrió los ojos en el acto, intentando incorporarse y sintiéndose mareada de inmediato. Enfocó como pudo y se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo tierra, en una cama improvisada, sin recordar cómo había llegado ahí y sin reconocer el lugar, hasta que Luci lewys entró por la puerta, el estruendo de la bandeja de metal que portaba contra el suelo al caerse esta debido a la sorpresa de verla despierta, provocó un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de su cabeza y un gemido ahogado. Regina la miró, en sus ojos demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

-"¿Cómo he llegado aquí Luci? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Emma?"

 **-Uno de mis hombres os seguía de lejos, su misión era vigilar que llegabas bien a la Villian, no esperábamos que los hombres de la Emperatriz os atacaran, no estábamos preparado…**

-"¿Dónde está Emma?"

 **-Se la han llevado Regina, ella era su objetivo, a ti simplemente te neutralizaron pero te dejaron en la plaza, mi hombre de confianza te trajo hasta aquí… Regina ¿Por qué la Emperatriz quería a Emma? ¿Quién es ella?**

-"Es solo una princesa sin reino, la última de los Swan… Nadie sabía que seguía con vida y antes de bajar de la Villian la disfracé para que nadie pudiese reconocerla"

 **-Pues ellos sabían quién era, era su objetivo, la seguían a ella y no a ti**

-"Eso solo puede significar que…"

 **-¿Qué?**

-"Que hay un topo en la Villian y creo saber exactamente quién es…"

De pronto todo cobreó sentido en su mente, pequeños detalles a los que no dio importancia, el aumento de tropas en sus puertos habituales, todos los trabajos frustrados, y ahora el secuestro de Emma… Todo había empezado desde que cierta persona subió a la Villian y ella había estado muy ciega, demasiado ciega, tendría que haberlo sabido, Alex la advirtió… Iba a arrepentirse de haber nacido de eso estaba segura, iba a arrepentirse de haber jugado con Regina. Luci la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, al igual que la presencia de Diana en la habitación, no la había visto entrar.

 **-Ahora que estás mejor debes volver a tu nave, estarán preocupados…**

-"Eso haré, después iré a buscar a Emma pero necesito ayuda… necesito tu ayuda Luci"

 **-¿Mi ayuda? Estás loca si piensas que voy a seguirte tras un crucero Imperial, es un suicidio…**

-"Pero ella nos necesita… debemos ir a buscarla"

 **-Esa es tu guerra, no la mía**

-"No lo entiendes, su vida corre peligro, no pudo dejarla, no pudo perderla… y no puedo hacerlo sola"

Luci iba a seguir replicando contra Regina, cuando la mano de Diana se posó en su hombro captando su atención, interrumpiendo el diálogo que ambas mantenían.

-"Luci, si fueras tú yo también movería todo el universo para encontrarte… Y me gustaría no tener que hacerlo sola, sé que es peligroso pero si no la ayudamos nos arrepentiremos toda la vida, es una inocente, debemos salvarla"

El silencio incomodo reinó unos instantes entre ellas, hasta la jefa de la resistencia clavó su mirada en una Regina derrotada y vulnerable, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

 **-Está bien Regina, ¿Cuál es el plan?**

-"Nos vemos en tres soles, ahí Diana y tú descendéis y venís a la Villian donde ya tendré trazado un plan"

 **-De aquí a tres soles solo hay un día de viaje, ¿Es tiempo suficiente?**

-"Es todo el que tenemos"

 **-Entonces nos vemos ahí ¿Qué harás tú hasta tres soles?**

-"Hacer cantar al soplón de la Villian, con suerte descubriré a dónde se la han llevado exactamente"

 **-¿Y las armas?**

-"Tengo suficientes en la bodega, al menos para esto"

Sin nada más que añadir, Regina se levantó y custodiada por Diana salió rumbo al puerto, su nave estaba tal y cómo la dejó, la ira invadía sus venas y necesitaba ser capaz de contenerse, se despidió de su acompañante acordando verse con ella en tres soles y subió a su embarcación. Sus pasos la llevaron al puente de mando donde encontró a sus más allegados jugando al póker, tampoco le sorprendió. Mientras estos recogían las cartas con velocidad, Regina sellaba la entrada al puente para no ser escuchada y no permitir la entrada a nadie más, clavando automáticamente su mirada en Alex, gen, Ruby y Anto, sabiendo que en ellas podía confiar ciegamente.

-"La situación es la siguiente, en tierra he sufrido una emboscada y Emma ha caído en manos de la Emperatriz. El ataque deliberado y bien estudiado me ha hecho pensar que hay un soplón en la Villian, alguien que ha dado información al Imperio de nuestros movimientos, de a quién llevábamos a bordo y cómo reconocerla. Sé quién es el soplón y le voy a dar su merecido. Iremos a tres soles donde nos reuniremos con la resistencia, pretendo emprender un ataque al corazón del imperio, si estáis conmigo bien, si deseáis quedaros en tierra es el momento de hacerlo, no voy a empujar a nadie a un suicidio"

Las muchachas callaron, observando a su capitana unos instantes, una cosa estaba clara, ninguna iba abandonar la Villian, no iban a dejar a Emma, acompañarían a Regina al fin del mundo. Fue Alex la que habló en nombre de todas.

- **Nos quedamos Regina, somos tu familia, tu tripulación y confiamos en ti.**

-"Entonces poned rumbo a tres soles, el viaje dura un día y no nos moveremos del puente, no quiero que se filtre información ¿Está claro?"

 **-Sí capitana.**

Regina tomó asiento mientras Ruby y Gen, con una mirada cómplice, ponían en marcha la Villian, Alex programaba las coordenadas y Anto ayudaba en lo que podía ya que no era su lugar en absoluto, ella entendía de motores y combustión no de coordenadas y cálculos logísticos.

Durante la travesía, apenas intercambiaron palabra alguna, todas veían a su capitana luchando por mantenerse fuerte y no derrumbarse, la adrenalina recorría sus venas y la necesidad de llegar a Emma antes de ser demasiado tarde movía sus pasos.

Cuando por fin tomaron tierra en ese inhóspito planeta, alumbrado por los tres soles que le daban el nombre, Regina abrió la puerta del puente y a grandes zancadas se dirigió al ala oeste, abriendo la puerta con furia. Tamy estaba tumbada en su lecho, no esperaba dicha intrusión y aun así sonrió de forma cínica al ver ante ella a Regina, toda furia e ira contenida.

Sin pronunciar palabra, la capitana agarró a la Embajadora por el brazo sin delicadeza y empezó a arrastrarla por los pasillos sin mirarle el rostro en ningún momento.

 **-¿A dónde me llevas? Por aquí no se va a tu habitación**

-"No vamos a mi habitación Zorra, vamos a dar un paseo"

Escupiendo sus palabras con desprecio, no aflojó su agarre en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se abrieron las compuertas de la nave y salieron al calor sofocante de ese árido planeta.

Una vez fuera, la lanzó contra el suelo con furia, dejándola adolorida, acariciando su pierna pues había caído sobre ella. Cuando Tamy alzó la mirada, encontró los oscuros ojos de Regina cargados de odio escrutándola y su arma cargada, apuntando a su frente sin que le temblara el pulso.

-"Ahora puta me vas a decir a dónde se han llevado a Emma"

 **-No sé de lo que me estás hablando**

Un golpe furioso con el cañón de su arma contra su rostro consiguió tirarla al suelo, Regina no varió su expresión ni un ápice, n siquiera al verla escupir sangre y algunos dientes que se le habían soltado.

-"¿A dónde se han llevado a Emma?"

- **Pregúntaselo a tu madre, se tomó muchas molestias para tenerte vigilada**

Regina palideció, tamy no solo era una espía del Imperio, había sido enviada por la mismísima Emperatriz y ahora esta tenía a Emma, sus pesadillas pronto serían reales si no hacía nada al respecto.

- **Todo habría sido más fácil si me hubieses elegido a mí, tu madre me escogió para enamorarte, pero no, tú elegiste a la princesita y eso no le gustó mucho, seguramente se lo hará pagar muy caro.**

El disparo fue certero, antes de terminar su discurso Tamy había caído al suelo sin vida mientras Regina la observaba sin una sola emoción en el rostro, tenía la información que necesitaba, el problema era que no le gustaba en absoluto, ir a buscar a Emma suponía volver a casa, enfrentarse nuevamente a su madre cara a cara.

Pocos minutos después, la nave de Luci apareció en tres soles, habían llegado a la hora acordada. Luci y Diana descendieron de ella y se acercaron a la Villian, si les impresionó ver a la Embajadora muerta a los pies de Regina no hicieron comentario alguno. Entraron tras la Capitana a la Villian y se dirigieron directamente al puente, donde Regina empezó a toquetear su pantalla, poniendo ante todas un plano del mismísimo centro del Imperio, del palacio De Cora en Siracusa. Luci soltó una exclamación ahogada al verlo, ese material era demasiado bueno, no entendía cómo demonios Regina se había hecho con él.

-"Mucho me temo que ya sé dónde está Emma, está en Siracusa, en el palacio Imperial"

 **-Regina… ¿De dónde has sacado el plano? Vale tu peso en oro**

La capitana no hizo caso a la exclamación de Luci, siguió dando los pocos detalles que tenía hasta que la jefa de la resistencia la frenó en seco, necesitaba respuestas.

- **Regina queremos ayudarte, pero antes responde ¿Por qué sabes tanto de Siracusa? ¿Por qué tienes los planos? Es imposible conseguirlos.**

Regina suspiró y una sonrisa triste nació en su rostro. Miró a Alex y está le dio una señal afirmativa, debía sincerarse si quería el apoyo de esa gente.

-"Es sencillo Luci… Regina Black no es mi nombre real, tengo los planos porque hace años que yo misma los dibujé y sí, conozco Siracusa, nací y crecí ahí… Digamos que voy a volver a casa, Regina Mills va a volver al mundo que la vio nacer"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita a pesar de que ahora mismo le tengo mucha envidia, a mis hijas kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque estoy más que orgullosa de ella, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a mi Alex por aguantar mis paridas, a Bego porque me pone los pies en el suelo sin cortar mis alas y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 REGINA MILLS**

Desde la celda donde la encerraron, no tenía cómo contar el paso del tiempo, se guiaba por las raciones diarias de alimento que recibía mas las horas pasaban como si fuesen días, a ratos dormía y a ratos permanecía en un rincón intentando mantenerse cuerda. Pensaba en Regina la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabía qué había sido de ella en Amatista, deseaba de corazón que no estuviera a bordo de esa infame embarcación, a pesar de que las alternativas a ese hecho eran temibles… ¿Y si había muerto? Desterraba esa idea en cuanto aparecía en su mente, no podía ser cierta, Regina no podía estar muerta, la rescataría, estaba segura de ello.

No supo cuánto viajaron, solo que se habían detenido ya que el sonido de los motores se había apagado. Automáticamente se tensó, habían llegado a su destino, un escalofrío de horror recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó los pasos de los guardias acercándose a la celda, el chirriar de la puerta al abrirla… sintió el fuerte agarre sobre sus brazos y forcejeó como pudo para liberarse, gritando e insultando hasta ser amordazada. Los hombres de la Emperatriz no le dirigieron una sola mirada, sus bocas estaban selladas, solo cumplían órdenes sin más.

A rastras la sacaron de la nave y apenas pudo vislumbrar la majestuosidad de ese lugar, el gran palacio de Siracusa, el hogar de la tirana. No entendía qué podía querer de ella una mujer como la Emperatriz, no tras haber destruido su hogar y asesinado a sus padres, ella no era nadie ni pretendía serlo, solo quería vivir en paz en la Villian junto a Regina.

Siendo arrastrada por los lujosos pasillos de ese lugar, apenas podía captar el camino ya que sus ojos se hallaban empañados en lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer, se sentía pequeña y vulnerable, necesitaba a su capitana con cada centímetro de su ser.

Un golpe seco, un gemido de dolor amortiguado por su mordaza cuando los guardas la lanzaron sin cuidado contra el suelo, al parecer habían llegado a la sala del trono, su destino… no se atrevía a levantar la vista, ante ella se encontraba Cora, la Emperatriz, de eso estaba segura.

Humillada, sucia y magullada, permanecía de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y reteniendo las lágrimas, el pánico se había apoderado de ella a gran velocidad, veía cercana su muerte, su ejecución y seguía sin saber qué había sido de Regina. El sonido de unos zapatos de tacón acercándose lentamente alteró sus sentidos, disparando el miedo que rápidamente corrió por sus venas, acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Una mano suave acarició su mentón y la obligó a elevar el rostro y a clavar su mirada aguamarina empañada en lágrimas en unos ojos oscuros como la noche, unos ojos cuya familiaridad provocó un nudo en sus entrañas, los había visto antes, estaba segura de ello.

Ante ella, la Emperatriz sonreía con desprecio, su porte elegante y regio intimidaba y atemorizada, sus ojos oscuros, sus labios rojos como la sangre y sus cabellos del color del caramelo, caían en cascada sobre su espalda, rizos bien definidos y elegantemente colocados, toda ella era bella y terrorífica, helaba la sangre en las venas.

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra mientras Cora la examinaba con tedio en el rostro, un escrute minucioso, como intentando memorizar sus facciones finas, sus rizos dorados, sus ojos claros…

De pronto la Emperatriz habló en un susurro, mortífero, terrorífico, erizando su piel de terror, desvelando uno de los enigmas que la había llevado al delirio en su travesía en esa celda, la tirana no deseaba nada de ella, no iba con ella, Regina… la capitana era la clave de todo pero ¿Por qué?

- **No sabía que le gustaban rubias… Espero que estés a gusto en Siracusa princesita, tu padre no se ha quejado en exceso de su estancia en mi palacio**

-"Mi padre está muerto"

 **-Aun no, pero pronto lo estará, igual que tú**

-"Regina te encontrará, no vencerás, no esta vez"

 **-Eso es lo que deseo, que esa niña estúpida me encuentre**

Con una sonrisa cargada de odio, Cora dio la orden y sus guardias volvieron a arrastrar a la princesa a las entrañas de Siracusa, encerrándola en una celda húmeda y oscura, dejándola completamente sola con sus dudas y temores ¿Qué quería la Emperatriz de Regina?

En la Villian reinaba un sepulcral silencio, Luci y Diana, con el rostro pálido de la impresión, mantenían su mirada fija en Regina mientras esta seguía estudiando los planos, como si su revelación no fuese nada importante. Ruby y Gen se miraban sin saber cómo proceder, llevaban años bajo el servicio de esa mujer y jamás imaginaron su parentesco con Cora, la conmoción era general pero solo Luci se atrevió a exponer en voz alta la duda que todas tenían en la mente en esos instantes.

- **¿Cómo Regina? ¿Cómo es posible que la hija de Cora se haya vuelto contrabandista?**

-"Digamos que mi relación con mi madre no es muy cordial, nunca lo ha sido, cuando le dio por conquistar el universo simplemente desaparecí, escapé a tiempo con mi nave apenas construida y me dediqué a hacer lo mismo que he hecho desde que nací, fastidiar a Cora"

Regina alzó la mirada, en el rostro de sus improvisadas compañeras de aventura vio que no era explicación suficiente, tampoco lo era para su tripulación. Compartió una mirada cómplice con Alex y esta le dijo sin palabras que era el momento de abrirse, era el momento de sacar a la luz la realidad, quién era Regina Mills. Bajando la mirada suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante, imágenes de toda una vida se arremolinaron en su mente, imágenes de violencia, dolor, torturas y golpes contrajeron su rostro en una mueca apenas perceptible. Finalmente abrió sus ojos decidida y elevó la mirada dispuesta a hablar, a contar su historia, el por qué, esperando que tras ese momento de debilidad todos los presentes en esa sala entendieran que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida pero no dejaría a Emma en manos de su madre.

Regina había nacido en Siracusa, en el seno de la familia real y educada como una verdadera princesa, a pesar de que odiaba el protocolo y lo único que realmente captaba su atención era construir, desde muy pequeña y a escondidas de su madre se dedicó a montar maquetas de cruceros espaciales, maquetas que con el tiempo se convirtieron en el primer intento de la muchacha por construir una nave real, el corazón de la Villian.

Tras morir su padre en extrañas circunstancias, toda la corte quedó conmocionada y su madre, Cora, tomó el mando llevando el gobierno con mano de hierro, sin piedad, incluyendo a su hija. Regina sabía que su padre no había sufrido un ataque al corazón, que Cora lo había envenenado para quitárselo de encima, conocía a su madre y la odiaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, el regalo de la soberana fue una paliza que por poco le quitó la vida, dejándole un recuerdo que siempre perduraría, la cicatriz que adornaba su labio superior. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, la miró con asco y escupió esas palabras que la habían acompañado toda la vida, el amor es debilidad.

Sabía que los planes de su madre eran convertirla en un ser sin alma, implacable y obediente, mas ella tenía una fortaleza inquebrantable y una inteligencia por encima de lo normal. Aprendió a soportar torturas y palizas resolviendo complicados enigmas matemáticos en su mente para no perder la cordura, jugar con los números la ayudaba a evadirse del dolor y siempre que podía se escapaba a trabajar en su pequeña, su nave. La llamó Villian porque las fechorías de su madre la empujaban a desahogar su rabia y frustración dando forma al metal, su propia alma quedó grabada en su nave, su posesión más preciada.

Al cumplir dieciocho años, Cora dio el golpe maestro, durante años había sacado provecho a la inteligencia de su hija, obligándola a diseñar planos de complicadas embarcaciones de guerra, embarcaciones que usó para empezar su expansión y dominar el universo.

Su pasatiempo favorito seguí siendo torturar a su hija, jugar con su cordura, su resistencia física… descubriendo que no había prácticamente nada que derrumbase su espíritu, era una mujer formidable con un punto débil, el amor. Su hija era capaz de amar y ella no podía consentirlo, no podía tener fallos, tenía que ser perfecta a sus ojos.

La obligó a presenciar masacres para endurecer su corazón, provocando siempre el efecto contrario, cuanto más cruel era su madre, más justa y noble era Regina, cuanto más justa se volvía la joven morena más crudas eran las palizas que recibía. Poco a poco su nave fue tomando forma, ya tenía construido en el vertedero de Siracusa todo el puente de mando de forma rudimentaria, solo le faltaba colocar un motor y rezar porque se elevara y la sacara de ese lugar. Escapar de su vida era su única obsesión, siempre lo había sido, hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino, alguien que lo cambió todo. Mientras recogía deshechos de metal para su nave, se encontró con la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida, de ojos claros y cabellos castaños, piel olivácea por el sol, supo que se había enamorado nada más verla y no midió el alcance de dichos sentimientos, sobre todo las consecuencias que estos podían acarrear. Se llamaba Belle y la quería, con la intensidad del primer amor, de forma inconsciente.

Descubrió que la muchacha era la hermana pequeña de una de las doncellas del palacio, cuyos padres acababan de fallecer. Sin pensarlo empezó una relación con ella basada en ocultarse y escapar de miradas indiscretas, solían encontrarse en el vertedero donde Regina trabaja en su nave y se atrevían a soñar con volar juntas lejos de ese infierno, por un breve periodo de tiempo, la joven morena fue realmente feliz.

Sin embargo los ojos de Cora estaban en todas partes, descubrió la relación antes de que esta se iniciara, vio los cambios en su hija y supo de inmediato que se había enamorado. Sonriendo interiormente ya que ese hecho era lo que necesitaba, dejar que Regina se encariñase, que amase intensamente para arrancarle la idea de amor de la cabeza.

Como una tormenta que no vieron venir, ambas fueron sorprendidas por la guardia en medio de un casto beso. Belle fue apresada y Regina conducida ante su madre. El amor es debilidad, fue lo único que esta le dijo antes de obligarla a presenciar como la joven muchacha era ajusticiada, su único delito, haberse enamorado de Regina.

Tras una de las peores palizas que había recibido hasta el momento, fue arrojada a una mazmorra, según su madre para aprender la lección, donde lloró durante horas, lágrimas amargas cargadas de dolor. Al cabo de unas horas, la puerta de la celda se abrió y ante ella se presentó la hermana de Belle, la doncella que se suponía que la estaba cuidando ya que ambas se habían quedado huérfanas, la mujer que acababa de perder al último miembro de su familia. Se miraron sin decir nada, el dolor era el mismo por motivos distintos. Ella la ayudó a escapar sabiendo que no podía volver, que moriría por traición. Por suerte la Villian estaba lista y ambas salieron de Siracusa, las primeras tripulantes de esa nave que durante años Regina construyó, convirtiéndose en familia, desde entonces solo Alex conocía su historia, su verdadero nombre y su odio contra el imperio, contra su madre, la mujer que le había arrebatado todo desde el momento en que nació.

Tras terminar su historia, se dio cuenta de que Alex la sostenía, siempre había estado a su lado, jamás la culpó de lo sucedido con su hermana, su tripulación, Luci y diana la miraban con los ojos vidriosos, ante ellas se presentaba a una mujer rota y a la vez dura como las rocas, decidida y valiente, una mujer que no se iba a dejar pisar.

Suspiró una vez más, todo estaba dicho, volver a Siracusa significaba enfrentarse uno a uno a todos sus fantasmas pero jamás dejaría a Emma en manos de su madre.

-"Ahora ya sabéis mi historia, sabéis que Emma corre más peligro del que pensabais en manos de mi madre, urge entrar en Siracusa y liberarla"

- **Vamos contigo Regina, esta guerra terminará en Siracusa**

Una sonrisa nació en el rostro de Regina, sonrisa firme y decidida mientras volvía a los planos trazando en su mente un plan en milésimas de segundo.

-"Estupendo porque tengo el plan perfecto, Cora no se lo va a esperar"


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss swan tata favorita porque anoche cenó con Lana, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque es perfecta, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a Alex por ser simplemente ella misma, a Bego porque me escucha cuando nadie más lo hace y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15 SIRACUSA**

A gran velocidad, los planos fueron apareciendo ante sus ojos, milésimas de segundo le bastaban para reconocerlos y meterlos en un disco de memoria externa, en ellos se podía ver Siracusa en todo su esplendor, cada rincón del planeta fielmente recogido por ella misma hacía ya tantos años. Finalmente llegó a los que ella necesitaba, los planos del palacio, del lugar que la vio nacer y donde en esos instantes estaba encerrada su princesa. A medida que copiaba los planos su mente disparada ideaba un plan de ataque efectivo con tantísima desventaja, eran inferiores en número y solo contaban con el factor sorpresa para equilibrar la balanza.

En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza derrotar a su madre en esta batalla, solo le interesaba rescatar a Emma y salir corriendo, salvar la vida y para que dicho plan se llevara a cabo sin sobresaltos una cosa quedaba clara, tan solo Alex y ella penetrarían en la fortaleza, todos los demás serían el señuelo, presentarían batalla en las afueras atrayendo el interés y el ejercito de su madre mientras ellas enraban en las entrañas del castillo y sacaban a la princesa. Ambas conocían el lugar como la palma de su mano, eran las indicadas para dicha empresa.

Entregándole el disco con las copias a Luci, explicó todo cuánto tenía en mente, indicándoles dónde debían atacar, asegurándoles que se lo había dejado marcado en el plano y que contaba con sus hombres ya que pretendía hacerle creer a Cora que estaba en la Villian peleando, su madre no podía saber que en realidad estaría buscando a Emma en el palacio.

Luci asintió y tomando los planos se marchó a su propia nave, seguida de cerca por Diana. El plan de Regina era una completa locura pero si salía bien se volvería una genialidad y nadie conocía tanto a Cora como su propia hija. Cuando la Villian se elevó, ellas fueron detrás, el camino a Siracusa era largo, estaba justo en el centro del imperio, a varios días a velocidad de la luz, no podían perder más tiempo pues mientras Emma estuviese en manos de la Emperatriz tenía los minutos contados.

En la celda de Siracusa, la princesa había dejado de contar el paso del tiempo, ese cubículo oscuro y húmedo donde la habían encerrado la asfixiaba, llevaba días sin recibir alimento y el frío calaba sus huesos, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras el vaho escapaba de sus labios, en las entrañas del palacio conocido por su gélida temperatura, escuchaba el goteo del hielo derritiéndose no muy lejos de su posición y se preguntaba si realmente había llegado al final del camino, iba a morir en la oscuridad, entre el hielo y la humedad… Debía ser fuerte, Regina iba a ir a rescatarla aunque la imagen de su capitana en manos de la Emperatriz le resultaba abominable… ¿Qué podía querer de ella?

Quizás habían pasado días, semanas nunca lo supo con exactitud, cuando un día la puerta de su celda se abrió. Como siempre que eso sucedía, fue agarrada sin contemplación por la guardia, hombres que no le dirigían la mirada, tan solo la transportaban siguiendo las órdenes de la tirana.

No salieron de las mazmorras, simplemente entraron en una sala más grande que las demás, acostumbrada a la eterna oscuridad de su pequeño agujero, la luz de ese lugar la golpeó con fuerza cegándola unos instantes, su debilidad a causa del encierro y la falta de alimento no le permitieron resistirse mientras los guardias fijaban sus muñecas a una argolla del techo y se marchaban sin pronunciar palabra.

Intentó soltarse en vano, las cuerdas apretaban sus muñecas y con el forcejeo quedaron en carne viva, gotas de sangre empezaron a descender por sus brazos mientras intentaba apoyarse en el suelo sin éxito, solo podía rozarlo con las puntas de los pies, provocando que su cuerpo se engarrotase adolorido. Cuando se dio por vencida, sabiendo que no podría soltarse, suspiró dejando caer su rostro y aguantando las lágrimas de dolor y frustración, cuando escuchó el sonido de los tacones y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de terror. Alzó la mirada para ver ante ella a Cora, la Emperatriz la miraba con semblante divertido, caminando a su alrededor como un ave de presa, observándola, analizándola.

Su voz rasgó el silencio, palabras cargadas de ironía buscando quebrarle el ánimo, romper su alma ya que el maltrato se estaba encargando de su cuerpo.

- **Me esperaba que Regina hubiese escogido a alguien más… cómo decirlo… fuerte, no hace ni tres días que estás aquí y ya te comportas como un animalito asustado.**

Ni una palabra salió de sus labios, no quería darle el gusto de escucharla quebrarse, tenía frío y miedo mas mantenía la mirada firme y el gesto inquebrantable, Regina iría a buscarla, la sacaría de ahí. Cora mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro, sus dedos agarraron sus cabellos rubios, sucios y húmedos, apartándolos de su rostro y contemplándolo.

- **Supongo que con el paso de los años ha modificado sus gustos, es obvio que eres bonita… Me pregunto si seguirás gustándole con tu belleza quebrada…**

Sus ojos claros se clavaron en la Emperatriz, desafiantes, el gesto serio, desterrando el miedo, debía ser fuerte por Regina, esperarla, no dejarse quebrar, no dejarse matar. Cora empezó a juguetear con varios artilugios que ella no podía vislumbrar, estaban sobre una mesa fuera de su campo visual. Cuando volvió a girarse, al parecer tras haberse decidido, su sonrisa sádica heló la sangre en sus venas, en sus manos llevaba un cuchillo afilado. Se acercó a paso lento, disfrutando de miedo en los ojos aguamarina de su presa, acariciando con la punta del cuchillo sus piernas y provocándole un escalofrío.

- **A ver por dónde empiezo… Tu rostro, tan suave y señorial… Sí empezaré por tu rostro.**

Se juró que sería fuerte, que no se dejaría vencer, que no se dejaría romper, mas no pudo evitar los gritos que salieron de su garganta, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y el dolor lacerante cuando el cuchillo rasgó su piel. Sus gritos se mezclaron con las carcajadas frías de la Emperatriz, risa carente de sentimiento alguno mientras no dejaba de repetirle una frase, la misma que Regina gritaba en sueños, el amor es debilidad.

Durante horas Cora se entretuvo castigando su cuerpo de forma sádica y despiadada, cuánto más dolor le provocaba más eufórica se sentía, más elevada era su risa y sus ojos brillaban con odio y malicia. Cuando por fin se dio por satisfecha, llamó a los guardias y les ordenó que volvieran a encerrarla tras curar sus heridas, no la quería muerta. Emma alzó como pudo la mirada, sus ojos sin quererlo se mostraban teñidos de incógnita y la Emperatriz, como leyendo sus pensamientos, soltó una última carcajada y susurró.

- **No te quiero muerta, no aún, no sin que ella esté presente**

Con un gesto de su cabeza, la sacaron a rastras en dirección a la celda, tirándola sin mucho miramiento, provocándole un quejido de dolor. Poco después entro en la celda un hombre, al parecer médico, curó sus heridas con diligencia sin pronunciar palabra y se marchó, dejándola una vez más sola en la oscuridad, llevó sin quererlo la mano a su mejilla, le quedaría cicatriz, estaba segura de ello. Lloró amargamente pensando en Regina, estaba segura de que su capitana y Cora se conocían, es más podía jurar que era la Emperatriz quien torturaba los sueños de su amada, no entendía por qué la odiaba tanto, por qué quería hacerla sufrir de esa manera, destrozando aquello que amaba y arrebatándoselo, simplemente esa mujer no tenía corazón, no tenía alma, era el mismísimo diablo.

Frente a Siracusa, tanto al Villian como el crucero de Luci esperaban la orden para proceder. Regina puso su mano sobre el hombre de Gen, su piloto, ya que sin Ella a bordo y sin Alex sería la máxima autoridad.

-"Confía en ti, sé que los mantendrás a salvo hasta que vuelva"

- **Sí mi capitana**

Se sonrieron mientras Alex terminaba de preparar la cápsula de salvamento en la que ambas aterrizarían en Siracusa. Con el último gesto de su cabeza, ambas entraron dentro de la capsula y Gen la expulsó, con Regina en los mandos rumbo a tierra, rumbo a buscar a su princesa, dejando atrás a su tripulación y a los hombres de Luci listos para iniciar el principio de la rebelión contra ese Imperio tiránico que dominaba el universo desde hacía demasiados años.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, por todo cuanto hace por mi, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen por estar aquí, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a Alex porque quiere matar a Cora, a Bego por su eterna paciencia conmigo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16 EMBOSCADA**

Despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, no supo exactamente en qué momento se había quedado dormida ni cuánto tiempo llevaba sumida en el limbo, quizás horas o días, en la oscuridad de su celda no podía discernir si había caído la noche sobre Siracusa o por el contrario estaba amaneciendo. Cada una de sus heridas ardían en su piel, especialmente la de su mejilla, un corte limpio y lacerante, se había abierto y pequeñas gotas de sangre manchaban su rostro sin que esta se atreviese a tocarlo, no quería sentir en las yemas de sus dedos ese surco que la acompañaría toda la vida.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, por un lado deseaba de corazón que Regina apareciese con su sonrisa insolente a rescatarle, sentir una vez más sus brazos rodeándola, su voz tranquilizando sus sentidos… Por otro lado estaba aterrada, había sufrido en su propio ser cuán terrible era Cora y no lo deseaba para su capitana, si ella se mantenía a salvo, si no iba a buscarla, quizás era mejor así, al menos una de las dos permanecería con vida y podría recordar esos instantes efímeros en los que habían sido realmente felices.

Cada uno de los recuerdos junto a Regina se arremolinaban en su mente, su primer cruce de miradas, su insolencia que escondía un amor sincero y profundo, sus visitas incesantes a la bodega por causa de sus pesadillas, sus anhelos por comprenderla, ese primer beso, furioso, arrebatado en las entrañas de su nave, su primera vez, como llegó a la cima, como Regina la tomó con delicadeza y furia contenida, sus labios rogándole un beso, sus noches en vela cuando la capitana despertaba empapada en sudor frío por una pesadilla, su te quiero susurrado al borde del limbo, un te quiero que no recibió respuesta, se aferraba a los recuerdos para mantener la mente fría, para no enloquecer, para que el dolor no domara sus emociones, para no caer rendida a los pies de la tirana, rogando por una muerte que no se le iba a conceder, por alguna razón Cora deseaba matarla en frente de su Regina.

De pronto la puerta de la celda se abrió, provocando que sus ojos se tiñesen de puro pánico, no estaba preparada para ser torturada una vez más, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y alzó una súplica ahogada entre susurros… No, otra vez no.

Cuando la balsa de salvamiento tocó tierra, Regina miró a Alex y ambas mostraron alivio en sus gestos, la primera prueba había sido superada, no sabían si serían capaces de burlar las defensas que su madre había puesto en Siracusa con una nave tan pequeña, por suerte Regina no había perdido sus habilidades, reconociendo el origen de estas y neutralizándolo unos segundos, logrando así pasar sin llamar la atención, nadie en tierra supo que las defensas habían caído, no hasta que la Villian y el crucero de Luci hicieron aparición en el punto exacto que Regina les había indicado, la distracción estaba en marcha, solo les quedaba esperar y atacar desde dentro tal y como tenían planeado.

Luci, comunicándose con Gen y Ruby en todo momento, aprovecharon la caída de la defensa para penetrar en la órbita de Siracusa, el miedo junto a la adrenalina dominaba el ambiente, todos ansiaban salir y pelear mas sabían lo arriesgado que era, las consecuencias de no vencer en esa batalla improvisada, ideada en milésimas de segundo debido a la urgencia y el desespero.

Ruby y Gen se mantenían firmes, tomadas de la mano sin ganas de verbalizar un adiós, no podía ser ese su final, se negaban a creerlo. Como capitana improvisada, la joven piloto había ordenado que Anto se quedara en la Bodega, admiraba el valor y sus venas intenciones pero era una niña, no una guerrera, esa batalla no era una que tuviese que librar.

Con una última mirada a la pantalla donde Luci y Diana se preparaban al igual que ellas para el inminente combate, se dieron el último gesto, apagando la comunicación, era el momento de salir, Regina las necesitaba, necesitaba tiempo y se lo iban a proporcionar. Gen al igual que Diana se posicionaron en los manos que controlaban el armamento de ambas naves, cubrirían las espaldas de los suyos disparando los cañones. Con un beso largo y profundo, Ruby se despidió de ella, sonriéndole con cariño y prometiendo volver de una pieza, bromeando sobre el póker y haciéndole reír. Cuando la vio salir y se vio a sí misma sola en los mandos, sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, rogaba en silencio para que Regina tuviera éxito y volviese a ellas pronto.

Cuando en el palacio saltaron todas las alarmas, avisando de un ataque inminente, Cora dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa, no se había equivocado, su hija aparecía para salvar a la princesa, como un ratón directa a la trampa, no pudo evitar reír al pensar en lo cerca que estaba de descubrir de una vez por todas que amar te hace débil.

Reprimiendo una carcajada, mandó a sus tropas a erradicar dicho enfrentamiento, recordándoles que quería a Regina viva, que debían llevarla ante ella en cuanto la atrapasen. Vio salir a su ejército con la sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba en el trono, solo le quedaba esperar, sabía perfectamente que su hija no estaba en dicho enfrentamiento, Regina había movido ficha en esa improvisada partida de ajedrez mas aun no había terminado, en cualquier momento cometería un fallo y ella estaba esperando impaciente para regodearse ante su hija, al fin y al cabo nadie en todo el universo la conocía mejor que ella.

En cuanto Regina escuchó a lo lejos el primer cañonazo, tomó su arma y con un gesto Alex y ella penetraron en el castillo por el alcantarillado, exactamente el mismo lugar que habían usado para escapar hacía ya tantos años. El silencio bailaba entre ellas, debían ser sigilosas y no llamar la atención si querían salir con vida del castillo. Con todos los sentidos atentos a cualquier contratiempo, sus pasos las llevaron a las mazmorras. En ese instante Regina se estremeció, había olvidado el frío glaciar que siempre atacaba esa zona del castillo. Con el vaho saliendo de sus labios, avanzó unos pasos, derribando al guardia sin problemas y tomando las llaves de las celdas. Conociendo a su madre, habría encerrado a Emma en la peor de todas, la misma que Regina conocía demasiado bien pues había pasado largas temporadas en la oscuridad y el frío. Sus pasos la guiaron y su corazón se desbocó en su pecho, en su mente una cantinela eterna, el por qué de esa locura, rescatar a su princesa.

Al llegar a la celda, abrió la puerta con furia, con ansia, con el alma quebrada y la temible necesidad de volver a tenerla en sus brazos. La luz apenas penetraba en el lugar pero pudo ver un bulto en un rincón, los cabellos dorados de su Emma lucían sucios y apagados pero era ella, estaba segura. A sus oídos llegó un sollozo, apenas podía escucharla pero juraría que estaba susurrando, que suplicaba, otra vez no.

A grandes zancadas la alcanzó, las palabras congeladas en su garganta por el horror mientras Emma no dejaba de suplicar, al parecer sin haberse percatado de que era su capitana la que intentaba llevarla a la luz.

Cuando por fin logró sacarla de la celda y la luz se posó sobre el rostro de la princesa, Regina soltó una exclamación completamente horrorizada.

-"Dios mío princesa ¿Qué te ha hecho?"

Al ver que no era la guardia sino su capitana quien estaba a su lado, Emma abrió sus ojos dejando caer las lágrimas que durante días había retenido.

 **-Regina…Ella te quiere a ti, debes marcharte, va a matarte**

-"No princesa, no va a matarme, no me quiere muerta quiere hacerme sufrir y no va a conseguirlo, nos vamos de aquí, volvemos a casa"

La joven capitana elevó en sus brazos a su princesa ya que esta debido a la debilidad apenas podía andar. Emma se aferró a su cuello, respirando su aroma mientras las lágrimas caían sin control.

-"¿Qué te ha hecho? Mírate, la mataré por esto"

- **Dijo que así ya no te parecería bonita**

-"Emma, sigues siendo la mujer más bonita del universo entero"

 **-Regina…**

-"¿Sí mi princesa?"

 **-Mi padre está vivo, está aquí, encerrado en alguna parte**

Regina se tensó, en ese mismo instante supo que marcharse sin David Swan era un error, sería condenarlo a morir, no podía hacerle eso a Emma, no tras todo el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado. Miró a Alex y esta entendió, intentando disuadirla en el acto.

- **Cíñete al plan Regina, no sabemos en qué estado se encuentra, es peligroso, una locura, no podemos ocuparnos de él**

 **-** "Es su padre Alex, mírala, mira lo que le ha hecho, solo porque yo me enamoré de ella, qué más debo quitarle…"

 **-Es una maldita locura**

-"No lo es, no sabe que estamos aquí, solo necesitamos unos minutos más, es todo"

- **Conseguirás que nos maten Regina**

Sabiendo que no podía convencerla de lo contrario, aceptó sujetar en sus brazos a la princesa y seguirla, esperando de corazón que todo saliera bien mientras deambulaban por esos pasillos buscando la celda del Rey caído.

Sin saber que hacía ya un buen rato que Cora seguía sus pasos por la pantalla, en cuanto notó el aviso de que la celda de Emma había sido abierta, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que Regina acudiría a por la princesa.

Con una orden vaga, sus hombres fueron tras ellas, tomándolas completamente por sorpresa. En cuanto Regina se vio rodeada, la ira encendió sus venas al igual que la impotencia, había caído en la trampa de Cora, la había subestimado. Entre empujones los guardias las condujeron a la sala del trono donde la Emperatriz esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Frente a la mujer que le dio la vida, Regina comenzó a temblar, recordando sin desearlo cuán ruin y cruel podía llegar a ser. Ella se levantó del trono, acercándose lentamente a su hija, tomando su mentón y obligándola a clavar su mirada en ella, ya que la guardia la había tirado sobre sus rodillas.

La mirada oscura de Regina se cubrió de odio al instante, de fuerza y determinación, no era la misma niña que había huido de Siracusa, no lo era en absoluto. Cora acarició con su pulgar la cicatriz del labio de su hija sin pronunciar palabra, recordaba el momento en el que el cetro real impactó contra el rostro de Regina con apenas dieciséis años, la sangre bañando sus ropajes, una herida que dejaría esa marca eterna, un regalo de cumpleaños.

- **Parece mentira las cosas que me haces hacer para que vengas a visitarme.**

-"Suéltame y puede que me piense dejarte seguir viva Cora"

- **¿Ahora me llamas Cora?**

-"Puedo llamarte perra asquerosa si lo prefieres"

La mano de la Emperatriz impactó en su rostro derribándola, la había enfurecido, de eso estaba segura.

- **Estás aquí porque no eres capaz de aprender Regina, la lección es muy sencilla y no la memorizas, el amor es debilidad… Ahora contempla como mueren aquellos a los que amas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque no se hace una idea de cuánto la quiero, a mis hijas Kath, Valeny Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque es lo más bonito que tengo en la vida, a Alex porque este fic lo escribo para ella, a mi tatita Vero porque siempre me escucha y nunca me juzga, a Bego porque sus escritos me dejan sin aliento y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 UN AS BAJO LA MANGA**

Mientras Cora lanzaba sus palabras mordaces, Regina analizaba su situación. Sus muñecas estaban atadas a su espalda y le habían arrebatado la pistola, dos hombres la habían levantado del suelo obligándola a arrodillarse para ver mejor el espectáculo que su madre tenía preparado para ella mientras otros dos sujetaban a Alex y vigilaban los movimientos de la princesa. Emma, debilitada por las torturas y la falta de alimento, según su madre no necesitaba escolta, no iría a ninguna parte. Ese fue el primer error que la tirana cometió y provocó en ella una sonrisa, sabía que el ejército estaba lejos luchando contra Luci y Gen, no llegarían a tiempo en caso de que Cora los llamase y ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

Desde su posición una sonrisa insolente dibujó sus rasgos sin que la Emperatriz se percatase de ella, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada analizando a sus presas y pensando cómo acabar con ellas provocándole el máximo sufrimiento a Regina, era su última oportunidad de moldear a su hija, de convertirla en su digna heredera.

Viendo cerca su final, Alex miró el rostro de Regina, esta le devolvió la mirada y le giñó un ojo de forma insolente, provocándole una sonrisa, la capitana no se iba a rendir, tenía un plan, de eso estaba segura.

Teniendo cerca a Regina, Emma recuperó todo el valor que Cora le había arrebatado en su encierro, a pesar de sentirse débil y enferma su mirada se cubrió de determinación y no la apartó del rostro de la tirana, no iba a darle el placer de suplicar o de mostrar debilidad siendo inminente su final.

Mientras Cora miraba indecisa a sus prisioneras, sin saber a cuál de las dos matar primero, Regina, agradeciendo al cielo y a todo el firmamento ya que los hombres de su madre no habían registrado su chaqueta de cuero marrón, la misma que llevaba siempre porque le daba suerte, deslizó bajo la manga un cuchillo que siempre llevaba puesto que no sabía cuándo podía quedar desarmada, cortando sus ligaduras en silencio.

De pronto su madre se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, correspondida por una mirada de desprecio y odio enfermizo.

- **Creo que ya sé a cuál de las dos voy a matar primero, dejaré a la princesita para el final, al fin y al cabo es por ella que has traído a tu amiga a la muerte.**

 **-** "¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a poder tocar un solo pelo de su cabeza?"

 **-Que te he atrapado y para ti es el fin de partida Regina, nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieses comportado como la heredera que yo necesitaba**

 **-** "No las tocarás, no voy a dejarte"

 **-No seas ridícula, no puedes hacer nada, he vencido**

Mientras mantenía ese enfrentamiento verbal con su madre, el cuchillo cortó el último tramo de cuerda liberando sus muñecas y una sonrisa nació en su rostro, empuñando disimuladamente dicha arma y preparándose para atacar.

-"¿Eso crees? ¿Qué has vencido? Cantas victoria demasiado deprisa… Mientras yo siga viva jamás podrás vencer"

Cora iba a replicar, pero los acontecimientos se dieron demasiado deprisa, antes de poder reaccionar, Regina saltó liberándose de los guardias, demasiado sorprendidos para detenerla, apuñalándolos sin piedad, terminando con su vida en el acto.

Los gritos de la Emperatriz ordenando a los guardias que acabasen con ella cayeron en saco roto ya que la capitana se había hecho con una de las pistolas de los caídos y derribó a los que quedaban antes de que pudieran contraatacar. Dirigiéndose con la mirada encendida hacia su madre y atrapándola sin gran dificultad, empujándola con furia contra el trono y encañonando su frente con su arma.

-"¿Decías?"

- **¿Cómo has…?**

-"Sabía que habrías puesto alarma en la celda, tenía que hacerte creer que me estabas tendiendo una emboscada, siempre con un as bajo la manga. Al final fue al revés, te conozco Cora, pero tú no me conoces a mí, solo tienes el recuerdo de la niña a la que sometías pero esa niña ya no existe"

 **-Me has tendido una trampa**

-"Tú solita mordiste el anzuelo, quería que me atrapases para que me dieras un motivo para matarte"

- **No lo harás, no eres capaz de quitarme la vida Regina, tu corazón alberga amor**

Atraídos por los gritos de la Emperatriz, el resto de la guardia que quedaba en el palacio se presentó en la sala del trono, contemplando estupefactos a Cora arrodillada ante su hija, con un cañón en la frente. Reconociendo a Regina a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que esta había escapado, bajaron las armas y se limitaron a contemplar junto a Alex y Emma ese momento, el momento en el que la hija se rebelaba contra la madre y esta vez de forma definitiva.

El choque de miradas podía tumbar al más fuerte de los hombres, el odio y el desprecio en forma de pupilas oscuras, una mueca de rabia dibujó los rasgos de Regina, cargando el arma contra la frente de su madre y provocando en esta un gesto de vivo terror.

-"Tienes razón, albergo amor, pero me basta con recordar a mi padre, asesinado por albergar un buen corazón, con recordar cada uno de tus golpes, cada cicatriz aun visible en mi piel, me basta recordar a los inocentes que masacraste, los mundos que destruiste sin encontrar fin a tu malsana ambición, recordar a Belle, su inocencia y juventud arrebatadas por el simple hecho de amarme, recordar a Emma, lo que le has hecho, tu sadismo y tu locura no tienen fin, es hora de decir basta, es hora de que la Tirana sea destronada, es hora de tu fin madre"

- **¿Vas a dispararme? Todo cuanto he hecho lo he hecho por ti, quería que tuvieras el universo entero en tus manos**

-"Y lo tengo, el universo entero me pertenece a bordo de la Villian, tengo una familia, tengo a Emma, tengo todo cuanto tú jamás tendrás, felicidad"

 **-Te conformas con tan poco, no eres digna de llevar mi apellido, no eres digna de ser mi hija Regina**

-"No, tú no eres digna de ser mi madre, una madre no destruye todo cuanto su hija ama, no eres mi madre, solo eres un monstruo y yo voy a pararte los pies"

El disparo resonó en esa sala, provocando que todos los presentes aguantaran la respiración unos instantes. Como a cámara lenta, el cuerpo sin vida de Cora cayó a los pies de Regina, la corona que portaba salió rodando provocando un estruendoso ruido de metal chocando contra el mármol. Tanto la guardia como Alex y Emma clavaron su mirada en la espalda de Regina, la pistola en su costado aún humeante. Poco a poco la capitana se fue girando, las lágrimas de dolor descendían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Su primera mirada fue dirigida a su princesa, desde su posición la miraba con admiración, respeto y amor, en sus ojos aguamarina vio el apoyo que en esos momentos necesitaba para mantenerse en pie.

Construyendo una máscara de fortaleza inquebrantable, se dirigió al superior de la guardia con autoridad.

-"Cora a muerto, Regina Mills reclama el trono de sus padres"

- **Majestad…**

Con una reverencia, toda la guardia presentó su respeto y lealtad a su nueva soberana, Regina no tardó en dar la primera orden, que el ejército se retirase de la batalla, habían tomado Siracusa.

Desde la Villian, Gen intentaba mantener a sus hombres en tierra a salvo, el ejército de la Emperatriz era numeroso, contaban con armas, munición y hombres pero no los suficientes para tal embestida, el hogar de la Tirana estaba bien fortalecido. Junto a Diana intentaban mantener a salvo de los bombardeos ambas embarcaciones y proteger a sus compañeros, amigos, familia, a salvo hasta que Regina apareciese para que pudiesen salir de ahí y no volver jamás, pero la capitana se estaba retrasando.

Las bajas entre los suyos eran numerosas, al igual que en el bando enemigo con la diferencia de que la tirana enviaba más y más tropas mientras ellos eran muy inferiores en número.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Regina? Los peores escenarios aparecieron en su cabeza, si Regina era apresada, si moría, morirían todos en esa batalla. Pensó en Ruby, sus cabellos rojos y su sonrisa provocativa, recordó cómo la cuidaba a su manera, lo dulce que era, pensó en la joven Anto, escondida en la Bodega, o eso creía ya que con ella todo era posible.

En tierra, Luci y Ruby peleaban hombro con hombro contra un ejército cada vez más numeroso, la ayuda de sus embarcaciones era valiosa mas con cada nueva oleada, con cada baja que tenían, se iba perdiendo la esperanza de que pudieran salir con vida de esa locura, Regina debía volver cuanto antes o no tendría un lugar al que regresar, iban a matarlos a todos.

Sus rostros cubiertos de hollín y sudor, mostraban determinación, su valor haría historia, lo sabían, era la primera vez en años que alguien se enfrentaba abiertamente a la Emperatriz y aunque fracasaran serían el ejemplo de toda una generación.

Estaba cansada, agotada, solo quería que todo terminase para correr a la Villian y estrechar a Gen entre sus brazos, ya echaba de menos su paciencia infinita con ella, sus ojos claros regalándole miradas de apoyo cuando se sentía desfallecer, sus eternas tardes junto a Alex jugando al póker y todas las noches sin dormir, a su lado.

Cayó, quizás era su final, realmente estaba cansada, vio venir a uno de los hombres enemigos y cerró los ojos esperando el final… Un final que no llegó pues, tras escuchar el sonido de un golpe sordo, abrió los ojos estupefacta para encontrarse a Anto frente a ella, acababa de desobedecer una orden directa de la capitana en funciones dejando la Villian y acababa de salvarle la vida.

- **¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se te ordenó que permanecieras en la bodega**

-"Solo quería ayudar, y acabó de salvarte, deberías darme las gracias no regañarme"

Resoplando, Ruby volvió a ponerse en pie, cuando todo terminase Anto iba a recibir un buen escarmiento por desobedecer pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo.

Volvió a la batalla, protegiendo a la más joven de la Villian que a pesar de ser una inconsciente fue valiente y decidida, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, vio a Luci gritando, si morían en la batalla que fuese peleando hasta el último aliento.

De pronto todo se volvió confuso, los hombres de la Emperatriz empezaron a mirarse entre ellos y a retirarse, el por qué era una incógnita y helaba la sangre en las venas, si Cora retiraba a sus hombres seguramente sacaría fuerzas más poderosas para derrotarlos, estaban perdidos.

Corrieron tras ellos con un grito de batalla, hasta que frenaron en seco al ver el por qué de su retiro, un holograma del palacio que les ordenaba volver, dejándolos aun más confusos. De pronto, el holograma miró a Ruby y se dirigió a ella.

- **Siracusa es vuestra, el ejército se retira, nuestra nueva Reina desea que os encontréis con ella en el palacio**

-"¿Nueva Reina?"

 **-Cora ha caído, su heredera os entrega Siracusa, la batalla ha finalizado.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque la necesito más de lo que imagina, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque siempre me escucha, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a Alex porque sus locuras siempre me hacen reír, a Bego porque me demuestra con hechos que le importo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18 UN REY SIN REINO**

Durante unos instantes el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, sentía el peso de su arma aun en la palma de su mano, firmemente aferrada, el calor que esta desprendía al igual que el humo que escapaba del cañón, como señal inequívoca de que no estaba en uno de sus sueños, de que realmente su madre había perdido la vida en sus manos. Los sonidos de su alrededor llegaban a sus oídos distorsionados, aun podía distinguir el eco de su disparo, el rostro de su madre dibujando el pánico justo antes de morir y su pecho se estrechaba al igual que su alma, por mucho dolor que esa mujer le hubiese causado, seguía siendo su único lazo de sangre y ella le había quitado la vida. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que era necesario para poder empezar de cero, construir una historia junto a Emma, para todo ello su madre debía morir, por todo el mal causado a miles de personas en todo el universo, era un monstruo y ella le había parado los pies.

Tomó aliento unos instantes, los necesarios para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a sus actos, su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la Tirana provocándole náuseas, por lo que desvió la mirada de inmediato a medida que los sonidos se volvían nítidos una vez más, permitiéndole escuchar el parloteo nervioso de la guardia, el jaleo que se avecinaba, los vencedores acudían a palacio llamados por Regina, la nueva Soberana.

Mirase donde mirase había ruido, nervios, estupor… no sabían cómo actuar y ella no sabía cómo enfrentarse a algo tan grande como la corona, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando reclamó su derecho, en esos instantes lo único que quería era desaparecer, marcharse con Emma a cualquier lugar y disfrutar de la soledad. Al pensar en la princesa sus ojos la buscaron ansiosos en el salón, Alex la sostenía en pie y sus ojos aguamarina cargados de orgullo y ternura se clavaron en ella haciéndole temblar.

Con paso seguro se acercó a ella dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa, Emma le daba sentido a todo, por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa. Al llegar a su altura tomó a la princesa en brazos sin apenas dificultad, pasando por alto sus quejas al verse alzada, asegurándole que estaba bien y que podía caminar perfectamente. Antes de que Emma pudiese seguir hablando selló sus labios con un beso, delicado y tierno, un simple roce de labios que gritaba confía en mí. Emma enredo sus brazos alrededor se su cuello y escondió su rostro en su hombro, aspirando su aroma y dejándose llevar, mientras Regina clavaba su mirada en Alex y le regalaba una tímida sonrisa.

-"¿Crees que puedes hacerte cargo?"

 **-¿Acabas de solicitar la corona y ya te escapas?**

-"Volveré, pronto, lo prometo… Es solo que…necesito un momento"

- **Está bien, recibiré a la tripulación en tu nombre, sabrán comprender por qué no estás aquí**

-"¿Puedes mandar algo de comida a mi antigua habitación? Emma la necesita"

- **Vete, cuida de ella, yo me hago cargo de lo demás**

Sabiendo que dejando a Alex al cargo podía estar tranquila, se dirigió al que parecía ser el superior de la guardia para advertirle que debía obedecer a su segunda al mando mientras ella se ausentaba, ordenó no ser molestada en ningún momento y a paso seguro, aun cargando a su amada en brazos, se marchó por los pasillos de un palacio que la vio crecer y que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Notaba el tímido agarre de la princesa, su aliento en el cuello erizando su nuca, su corazón latiendo acompasado y tranquilo, sin darse cuenta una sensación de alivio recorrió su alma provocándole un escalofrío, había sentido pánico absoluto al descubrir que su madre tenía a Emma y ahora estaba a salvo, nadie iba a dañarla, sentía ganas de llorar mas se mantenía serena, sentir su cálido cuerpo y el latir de su corazón bastaba para matar cada uno de sus demonios.

De pronto Emma susurró en su oído, rompiendo el extraño silencio que había entre ellas y provocándole una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- **¿A dónde vamos Regina?**

-"Te llevo a la cama princesa"

- **¿A la cama? ¿Es que todo lo arregláis en la cama Majestad?**

Regina se echó a reír, su risa cálida y suave provocó que Emma la mirase y una sonrisa surcase su rostro. La joven capitana atrapó sus labios una vez más, con dulzura mezclada con ansiedad, recorrió sus labios con sed infinita, cortando el contacto al poco tiempo y arrancándole un suspiro a la princesa.

-"Tú vas a recibir un baño caliente, algo de comer y te meterás en la cama hasta que yo te deje salir, voy a cuidar de ti Emma, vas a recuperarte, te lo prometo"

- **¿Te quedarás conmigo?**

-"Por supuesto que sí, pero primero debo salvar el mundo"

 **-Claro, se me olvida que ahora eres una reina**

-"No, solo soy yo, la misma de siempre Emma"

Depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. La puerta de su antigua habitación en la que no entraba desde hacía demasiados años. Haciendo malabares como pudo logró entrar en la estancia y por una vez agradeció que su madre fuese tan meticulosa, ni un gramo de polvo, ni una mancha, nada albergaba el lugar que dijese que había sido abandonado hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Emma miró curiosa cada rincón, las paredes desnudas y sin ornamento, la gran cama señorial que presidía el centro de la estancia y en un rincón la mesa donde Regina se dedicaba a dibujar planos siendo solo una adolescente, si esas cuatro paredes hablasen, podrían contarle quién fue la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, por qué lloró, por qué sonrió, qué la había convertido en lo que en esos momentos era.

Regina la depositó con cuidado en la cama, apartando mechones rebeldes de su rostro y deteniendo las yemas de sus dedos en ese surco, esa marca que su madre había dejado impresa, mientras una punzada de dolor atravesaba su alma. Emma llevó su mano a su rostro, atrapando los dedos de Regina y mirándola sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sus labios se abrieron mas no salió un solo sonido de ellos cuando la mirada oscura de Regina se clavó en ella, regalándole sin pronunciar palabra la declaración de amor más intensa y verdadera.

-"Princesa debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer, dentro de poco vendrá una doncella y te servirá en lo que necesites, yo volveré en cuanto pueda escaparme otra vez"

- **Regina… ¿Buscarás a mi padre?**

-"Será lo primero que haga en cuanto salga por esa puerta, tengo que encontrarlo, necesito su bendición"

 **-¿Su bendición?**

-"Su permiso para pasar a tu lado hasta el último de mis días"

 **-Te quiero majestad**

-"Te quiero, Emma Swan"

Tras un nuevo beso, largo e intenso, Regina se despidió saliendo y dejándola con sus pensamientos, la sonrisa en su rostro no podía borrarse, había pasado por un infierno, sufrido, rogado por su muerte y aun así la capitana había borrado todos sus miedos, su dolor y sus lagrimas en el mismo momento en el que pronunció un te quiero.

La joven morena se dirigió con prisa a las mazmorras, por el camino encontró a varios guardias que la reconocieron como la nueva soberana, ya que la noticia de la caída de Cora y el ascenso de Regina al trono había corrido como la pólvora, siguiéndola y obedeciendo sus órdenes sin pronunciar palabra.

Tras conseguir de uno de los guardias la información que necesitaba, sus pasos la llevaron seguros a la mazmorra dónde David Swan permanecía encerrado. La abrió sin ceremonia, encontrándose ante sí al rey caído, el padre de su Emma. Al parecer Cora no se había ensañado con él al igual que con su hija, mantenía su postura regia, a pesar del desaliño de sus ropas y de su aspecto.

David se la quedó mirando, su gesto era serio mas no perdió la calma, investigó su rostro convencido de que había visto antes a esa mujer mas no recordaba dónde. Al verla aparecer con la guardia poco le importó si la había visto anteriormente, llevaba meses esperando ese momento, iba a morir y a reunirse con su familia.

- **Entonces ¿ya es la hora?**

-"¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

 **-¿Perdón?**

-"¿Cora lo ha tratado bien?"

 **-¿No viene a matarme?**

-"¿Qué? No en absoluto, vengo a liberarle"

 **-¿Liberarme?**

-"Cora ha caído, ya no puede causar más daño"

 **-¿Y usted es…?**

-"Regina, Vamos majestad pediré que le preparen algo caliente"

Estupefacto, David siguió a aquella muchacha hacia el salón del trono, donde parecían estar celebrando una fiesta. Los gritos se multiplicaron en cuanto ellos hicieron aparición, al parecer por la joven morena que lo había sacado de la celda.

Pudo ver como esta recibía elogios con una sonrisa triste hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una joven reconociéndola en el acto, Diana, la capitana de la Nimbus que los había sacado de Cygnus.

A grandes pasos se dirigió hacia ella llamando su atención de inmediato. Al reconocerlo, Diana le regaló una sonrisa radiante, aun eufórica porque habían vencido, porque el plan suicida había dado resultado.

-"Majestad, creí que habíais muerto"

- **Vi la Nimbus volar por los aires, creí que tú habías muerto… mi Emma…**

 **-** "Oh, eso, Emma y yo no estábamos en la nave, la saqué minutos antes del ataque"

 **-¿Emma está viva?**

La joven iba a responder cuando la voz de Regina sonó a sus espaldas sobresaltándoles en el acto.

-"Está viva, descansa en estos instantes, majestad en cuanto consiga poner orden en este caos os llevaré junto a vuestra hija, arde en deseos de veros"

 **-Emma está viva**

-"A vivido a bordo de mi nave estos meses, está bien, solo algo débil, Cora se ensañó con ella pero ya no podrá dañarla nunca más"

David vio cómo Regina era reclamada por sus hombres y se alejaba tras un gesto de respeto hacia él, dejándolo confundido con Diana, que observó la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"La ama majestad"

 **-¿Perdón?**

-"Regina, ella ama a Emma, ha recorrido media galaxia para rescatarla, se enfrentó a Cora para rescatarla y venció, ahora somos libres gracias a que esa loca se enamoró de la princesa"

David recibió dicha información sin apartar su mirada de Regina, era joven, bella e intrépida, si realmente había vencido a Cora era una aliada formidable y una enemiga temible. Mas lo que él veía era a una niña asustada, el peso de esa corona le quedaba grande, demasiado grande.

La vio asfixiarse, vio en sus gestos la necesidad de escapar y decidió ayudarla, al fin y al cabo su hija seguía viva gracias a esa joven extraña. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, clavando su mirada clara en ella y automáticamente vio en sus ojos gratitud.

- **Llévame a ver a mi hija**

No respondió, no hizo falta, simplemente escapó junto a David en dirección a sus aposentos, suspirando en cuanto se vio liberada, dejando atrás la multitud.

- **Así que te has coronado reina**

-"Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, en cuanto Cora estuvo muerta quería saber que contaba con la obediencia de la guardia"

- **No sabes ser reina verdad**

-"Se manejar una nave, no un imperio entero… Es más yo pensaba en organizar un poco el caos que se ha originado con la muerte de Cora y dejar la corona en manos de alguien que sepa gobernar"

- **¿Piensas en Emma?**

-"No, Emma está preparada para reinar, lo sé, pero ella no desea hacerlo"

- **¿La amas?**

-"Si no lo hiciese no estaría aquí, sí, la amo y voy a hacerla feliz cada día, hasta mi último aliento"

- **Si no es Emma, ¿A quién piensas darle la corona? la responsabilidad es muy grande**

-"Estaba pensando en un Rey sin reino"


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque aquí estoy sin más,a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a mi princesita Gen porque cada día me lo ilumina con su sonrisa, a Bego porque es mi malvada favorita y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19 UN NUEVO MUNDO**

El resto del trayecto hasta su antigua habitación se dio en relativo silencio, David aun dando vueltas en su cabeza a la idea de que esa joven que apenas lo conocía pretendía entregarle Siracusa en bandeja mientras Regina solo pensaba en cómo iba a ganarse la vida a partir de ese momento, el contrabando estaba descartado mientras el rey fuese David Swan, era el padre de Emma y no lo quería como enemigo. Además la idea de quedarse en Siracusa no abandonaba su mente, no como reina sino como súbdita, Emma había nacido en la corte y era su lugar, donde se sentiría a salvo, donde podría ser feliz.

Frenó en seco ante la gran puerta de roble oscuro que separaba el inmenso pasillo de sus dependencias privadas, a pesar de que no eran las más grandes del palacio debía reconocer que no estaba mal para mantener a Emma apartada de la locura que reinaba en el castillo. Penetró en el lugar sin hacer ruido y una sonrisa dulce nació en su rostro al ver a la princesa completamente dormida, con sus cabellos desordenados sobre la almohada y su pecho moviéndose tranquilo al ritmo de su respiración.

Con un gesto le indicó a David que mantuviera el silencio, señalándole la gran cama donde la princesa reposaba. El rey miró a su hija y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, tantos meses llorando su muerte y estaba viva, ante él, descansando tranquila y serena con una sonrisa en los labios.

Regina se acercó con cuidado, sentándose a su lado en la cama, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso y provocando que Emma murmurase en sueños. Su mano delicada jugó con sus cabellos, despertándola lentamente. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en ella y una sonrisa nació en su rostro, mientras atrapaba su mano y se la llevaba a los labios depositando un beso.

-"Alguien quería verte mi princesa"

Emma se enderezó como pudo y Regina dibujó una mueca de preocupación rápidamente apagada por un casto beso en sus labios.

- **No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, mejor que nunca**

-"Tu padre está aquí mi amor"

En ese momento, los ojos de Emma se posaron sobre la figura de David, este había asistido a esa escena casi sin respirar, visiblemente emocionado por la magnitud de sentimientos que dejaban ver con solo tiernos gestos y dulces palabras.

Regina besó la frente de Emma y se apartó, dejando que fuese David quién se sentara justo al lado de la joven princesa. Emma sonrió con los ojos brillando de alegría mientras recibía el tierno abrazo de su padre.

- **Padre, estáis bien, estáis a salvo…**

-"Creí que habíais muerto pequeña"

 **-Obedecí a la capitana, como mandasteis, juntas salvamos la vida… lo demás es una historia muy larga, veo que ya conocéis a Regina**

-"Sí, ya he tenido el honor de conocer a esa joven"

- **Cuando escapamos de la Nimbus, Diana y yo nos separamos, me asusté y me escondí en una bodega, la bodega de Regina, ella ha cuidado de mí desde entonces**

-"Y os habéis enamorado"

 **-Fue imposible no hacerlo**

David se echó a reír al ver la sonrisa que su hija dibujaba al hablar de Regina, la joven morena se mantenía al margen de esa conversación, sus ojos se perdían más allá del ventanal de esa habitación, ajena y ausente. Con un beso en la frente de su pequeña se despidió de ella pues constatar que estaba viva y bien le bastaba, tomando la decisión en ese mismo instante de ayudar a Regina en todo cuánto esta necesitara.

Al ver que David se despedía de ella, Regina volvió en sí y a paso seguro alcanzó loa labios de Emma regalándole un casto beso.

-"Volveré pronto mi princesa"

 **-¿Puedo ir contigo?**

-"Rotundamente no, descansa Emma yo volveré en seguida"

Con un nuevo beso y obviando sus pucheros, se despidió de ella y salió de la habitación a paso seguro, seguida de cerca por David que no pronunciaba palabra. Cuando ya alcanzaban la sala del trono, el rey tomó su brazo y la obligó a parar.

- **Creo que ya sé dónde te he visto antes, tú eres la niña de tres soles, la que me vendió las armas**

-"Sí, esa soy yo, de princesa a contrabandista y de ladrona a reina, mi vida es una montaña rusa"

 **-Voy a ayudarte Regina**

-"¿De verdad?"

- **Sí, solo te he visto entre la corte unos minutos y me ha bastado para descubrir que detestas esta forma de vida, no estás lista para reinar ni para anclar en un puerto definitivo ¿Me equivoco?**

-"No estoy lista para reinar, pero quizás sí para establecerme"

 **-¿Vas a darme la corona?**

-"Eso pretendía, si vos lo deseáis"

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, David le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión y juntos entraron en el salón del trono. Su repentina aparición provocó el silencio de los ahí presentes mientras Regina, respirando profundamente, se dispuso a explicar cómo procederían, cómo devolverían el orden al caos originado por la muerte de la Emperatriz.

-"He tomado una decisión, tras poner a salvo a la princesa que era mi prioridad, se esperará a que esta se recupere de todas sus heridas para la coronación, y no seré yo quien suba al trono, delego mi derecho de nacimiento en alguien más preparado, David Swan. Y ahora replegaos todos, id a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo"

Tanto la guardia como aquellos que lucharon a su lado se fueron marchando, sus compañeros de la Villian al igual que los hombre de Luci fueron alojados en los aposentos de palacio, disfrutando de una noche tranquila en tierra firme, sin paneles que vigilar, sin rumbo que dirigir, solo descansar y reponerse de la ardua batalla.

Al quedarse a solas con el futuro rey, descubrió que este la miraba de forma interrogante y tragó saliva con dificultad.

- **¿Derecho de nacimiento? Sois la heredera de Siracusa"**

-"Sí, lo soy"

 **-Sois hija de Cora**

-"Efectivamente"

 **-La matasteis**

-"Lo merecía, dañó a la persona más importante de mi vida, no iba a dejarla con vida para que siguiera atormentándola"

- **Pero era tu madre…**

-"Y Emma es mi vida, ella lo merecía, no voy a mentir, duele perder tú último anclaje con el mundo, no pertenecer a ninguna parte, mas ella nunca fue una madre y su crueldad merecía un castigo"

David la miró, ella le sostuvo la mirada y no hicieron falta más palabras, una cosa quedó clara para el rey en ese instante, su hija estaría a salvo, Regina la mantendría siempre a salvo y protegida.

Con un gesto mudo se despidieron y la joven morena corrió a los brazos de su princesa para dormir toda la noche, por primera vez en años sin pesadillas.

Dos semanas pasaron, de forma tranquila y sin complicaciones. Emma cada día estaba mejor, tras alimentarse debidamente y dormir sin sobresaltos noches enteras había recuperado el color en sus mejillas, sus heridas no eran más que cicatrices, sonreía como antes, siempre de la mano de Regina, siempre a su lado, recibiendo un beso cuando no lo esperaba, tiernas caricias, momentos dulces cargados de cariño.

Durante esas semanas, Regina le explicó a su princesa su plan de quedarse a vivir en Siracusa en la corte, junto al nuevo rey. Una vida apacible y sin peligros. Cuando Emma preguntó por la Villian, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le aseguró que en manos de Alex la nave estaría bien, que le donaría la capitanía de la embarcación.

Conocía bien a Regina, cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no era capaz de cambiarla por lo que la dejó tranquila con sus planes de vida cortesana, sabiendo que en lo más profundo de su ser, estaba entregando su libertad solo por verla feliz sin comprender que su felicidad era estar a su lado, ya fuese en Siracusa o en el fin del mundo.

Llegó el día de la coronación, su mirada oscura se había apagado, atada como se sentía a su nuevo estatus social, a su nuevo cargo en la corte, a vivir rodeada de pomposidad sin volver a contemplar la majestuosidad de las estrellas.

Se encontraba frente al espejo peleando con una pajarita sin saber cómo abrocharla, se negaba a asistir a la coronación de David como rey en vestido, no perdería su esencia por completo jamás.

Al contemplar su reflejo suspiró, no podía reconocer en sus rasgos aquella capitana fiera y valiente que trajo de cabeza al Imperio entero con sus fechorías, el disfraz de cortesana le sentaría como un guante de no ser por la absurda pajarita que no lograba abrochar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la mirada cálida de David Swan junto a su sonrisa dulce se vieron reflejadas en el espejo. Durante esas semanas se habían hecho cercanos, incluso amigos. No era extraño verlos pasear por los jardines de Siracusa hablando de todo y nada, el futuro rey siempre acababa admirado y asombrado ya que Regina no era una mujer común, era mucho más, sus historias y los relatos de sus aventuras le hacían sonreír, le había cogido cariño.

Suspirando encendió un cigarro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando del placer de sentir la nicotina y el efecto calmante de esta, cuando notó como David tocaba su hombro incitándola a girarse.

Sin pronunciar palabra, el futuro Rey comenzó a anudar la pajarita con manos expertas y sonriendo, antes de cortar el silencio de forma abrupta.

- **¿Estás segura de que deseas quedarte? No encajarás en la vida de la corte, lo sabes tanto como yo**

-"Emma será feliz aquí y yo estaré a su lado pase lo que pase"

 **-¿Y tu felicidad? ¿Acaso eso no importa?**

-"Soy feliz junto a ella"

 **-No del todo, te falta tu esencia**

-"Me he decidido, me quedo aquí con ella"

El Rey se la quedó mirando y suspiró, era cabezota y obstinada, no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión y lo sabía.

- **Por lo menos deja que te ayude a vestirte con propiedad, la chaqueta que llevas no te favorece**

-"Está bien"

David le sacó la chaqueta azul marino bordada en oro que se había puesto y cogió la chaqueta marrón desgastada que Regina siempre solía llevar. La morena iba a protestar cuando el rey la interrumpió de forma abrupta dejándola sin habla unos instantes.

- **Te está esperando en la Villian, como tu rey te ordeno que te marches, que cuides de mi hija y que cumplas tu nueva misión, ahora viajas en nombre de la corona**

-"¿Misión"?

- **Ha llegado a mis oídos que el extrarradio es un infierno, tras la caída de Cora sus hombres se hicieron con el control, debemos liberar dichos planetas y nadie conoce esos parajes mejor que tú. Vete antes de que me arrepienta, vete a construir un nuevo mundo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque sigo a su lado, a mis hijas Kath, Valen y Regina Jr, a mi princesita Gen porque sin duda es mi consentida, a Alex porque sin ella esta historia no habría visto la luz, a mi tatita Vero porque es un solete, a Bego porque se niega a disfrazarse conmigo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20 TODO POR ELLA**

Sus ojos oscuros escrutaban la inmensidad del universo, perdidos entre mil estrellas sin nombre, en su mundo, donde siempre había encontrado paz y sosiego, donde fue feliz y donde descubrió una vez más el significado de enamorarse.

Sobre esa silla elevada dado su rango, observaba las estrellas mientras, de tanto en tanto, sus ojos se dirigían a su diligente tripulación, su rumbo era Siracusa una vez más, después de cuatro años bajo las órdenes del Rey David, liberando uno a uno cada planeta que aun era sometido por los hombres de Cora. Tras cuatro años volvía a casa portando en la Villian el estandarte real y tras ella la flota que se había unido a su causa durante esos últimos años.

Atrás quedaba la contrabandista, la ladrona que solo pensaba en el oro y el calor de las mujeres en su lecho, atrás quedaban las heridas, las pesadillas, ella era diferente, tan solo las leves arrugas de expresión marcaban dicha diferencia en su rostro de rasgos perfectos mas todo aquel que la conoció sabía que Regina no era la misma y todo fue por ella, por Emma, la princesa que consiguió traspasar su coraza haciéndole creer en el amor una vez más.

Había mantenido el contacto con David dese el día de la coronación, desde que la incitó a perseguir su felicidad, a ser ella misma, pasara el tiempo que pasara jamás podría terminar de agradecerle ese gesto. Recordaba con nitidez cada acontecimiento, como corrió a la Villian, como entró con prisa y el aliento agitado, aun llevando bajo su chaqueta marrón el traje que pensaba usar en la coronación, recordaba el brillo en los ojos de su princesa en el puente de mando, como besó sus labios, de forma apasionada, como toda la tripulación se la quedó mirando y ella, con una sonrisa, marcó el rumbo, iniciando así su nueva vida, una vida lejos del dolor, una vida junto a Emma.

Volviendo a la realidad sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla, la conexión con Luci era perpetua, jamás se cortaba ya que su nave parecía una extensión de la Villian. Tanto Luci como diana hicieron suyos los propósitos de Regina tras Siracusa, el éxito en esa empresa provocó un creciente sentimiento de lealtad difícil de romper, la seguirían al fin del mundo sin dudarlo y eso mismo habían hecho, se habían integrado sin quererlo a esa extraña familia que vagaba por la galaxia portando el mensaje de libertad que tantos planetas ansiaban.

Poco a poco fueron coronando el universo, terminando con los hombres de Cora sin mucha dificultad ya que teniendo ante ellos a Regina, reconociéndola como la auténtica heredera de Siracusa y sabiendo que ella había derrocado a la tirana, se rendían sin más, a pesar de que en muchos lugares los estragos que esos hombres codiciosos habían causado eran irreparables, muchos planetas fueron destruidos en ese arduo camino a la paz y la libertad.

Su fama creció considerablemente, su nombre fue pasando de boca en boca por comerciantes, mercaderes y contrabandistas, pronto todo el mundo conocía la Villian como bandera de Libertad, sabían que cuando esta aparecía sus años de sometimiento y tiranía serían erradicados. La noticia de que David Swan reinaba en Siracusa con justicia y honor llenó los corazones de los olvidados de esperanza, aguardando la llegada de su liberación, la llegada de Regina.

La morena recordaba ese largo proceso, ese trabajo que le habían impuesto y que con gusto desempeñó con una sonrisa en el rostro, durante cuatro años había hecho todo cuanto siempre soñó, conoció el universo en todo su esplendor compartiendo cama con la mujer a la que amaba, amaneciendo a su lado cada mañana, sintiendo su calor. Recordaba entrar en batalla con su nombre en los labios, su risa cuando vencían, su eterna vitalidad. Miraba su rostro, la marca que su madre le había dejado, una marca eterna que le recordaba cada amanecer que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella.

Mirando a su tripulación recordó conmovida como Gen y Ruby le pidieron que las casara, ella como capitana tenía dicho derecho y lo ejerció con gusto, tras Siracusa nadie quiso esperar, tras dicha victoria que en su momento parecía inalcanzable sus vidas fueron enderezadas, poco a poco todo encajó en ese gran rompecabezas llamado vida, el destino jugó sus cartas, solo quedaba dejar que el tiempo pusiera todo en su lugar.

Miró una vez más la pantalla donde bailaban las coordenadas, faltaba poco para llegar a Siracusa, David las estaba esperando para darles la cálida bienvenida que merecían, sus embajadoras en el resto del universo, su promesa de paz y libertad.

De pronto, el sonido de un correteo y el grito de Emma llegaron hasta el puente de forma nítida, sobresaltando a todos sus tripulantes y acto seguido dibujando en cada uno de ellos una sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina se levantó de su puesto, sus pasos eran seguros, se dirigía sin prisa al lugar de donde provenía el parloteo de la joven princesa y al ver la escena que se presentaba ante ella no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada satisfecha.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mirada clara de Emma y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Automáticamente, el motivo de los gritos de la joven princesa salió corriendo y se aferró a sus piernas con fuerza. Bajó la mirada con un gesto de ternura y enredó sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos color miel de la pequeña aferrada a ella como si su vida pendiera de ello, sus ojos claros, inocentes, cargados de vida la miraron, rogando en silencio, buscando su apoyo incondicional. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que la pequeña llevaba un vestido de princesa y se había puesto su chaqueta de cuero marrón encima, chaqueta que le venía inmensa.

Automáticamente sus recuerdos la llevaron al inicio de esa extraña aventura, nada más salir de Siracusa, el primer planeta que pretendían liberar. Cuando llegaron era muy tarde, los hombres de Cora habían desaparecido sin dejar un solo edificio en pie, estaba completamente devastado y al parecer sin indicios de supervivientes.

Buscaron durante horas sin hallar nada, desolados, intentando mantenerse en pie y no pensar que quizás ese era el destino de todo el universo, cuando Emma se presentó ante ella, completamente sucia por el hollín y el polvo y con un bulto entre sus brazos, un bulto que se movía, un bulto que lloraba estrepitosamente.

- **He encontrado un superviviente**

-"Emma…"

 **-Regina, está sola, no queda nadie de su pueblo, pretendes que la deje aquí para que muera**

-"No, no he dicho eso, pero sé lo que piensas y la respuesta es no, encontrará un hogar en alguna parte"

- **¿Por qué no con nosotras?**

-"Porque no, no quiero niños Emma, rotundamente no"

Media hora después y tras una larga discusión, Emma sonreía feliz con la pequeña en brazos, vencedora de la disputa, en medio del infierno y el caos había encontrado a una niña que poco a poco se volvería su luz, por mucho que Regina protestara estaba convencida de que quería quedársela y no iba a ocurrir lo contrario.

La morena jamás lo admitiría pero su negación se debía al miedo, ella no sabía cómo tratar a un bebé, no había visto uno de esos en toda su vida, le parecía tan frágil y pequeña que tenía un miedo horrible a dañarla de algún modo.

Los meses iban pasando a bordo de la Villian y Regina deseaba asesinar a Emma cada noche, cuando la pequeña lloraba y su princesa, somnolienta, le pedía que se hiciera cargo de ella, obligándola a levantarse entre maldiciones para dar de comer a esa criatura con la que su Emma se había encaprichado, dejando que poco a poco su mirada clara, inocente y puro, calaran hondo en su interior. No supo en qué momento exacto ocurrió, quizás dese el primero en que la tuvo en brazos, pero una cosa era cierta, si por Emma daba la vida, por esa pequeña era capaz de cualquier cosa.

La vio crecer, dar sus primeros pasos en su dirección riendo llena de vida, escuchó su primera palabra, Gina. La vio imitarla, convertirla en su heroína, aunque la pequeña las amaba por igual su fascinación hacia la morena era admirable, imposible de disimular.

Con sus cuatro años recién cumplidos, por fin volvían a casa y su pequeña hija conocería a su abuelo, estaba emocionada mas se negaba a vestir como una princesa, de ahí el motivo de haber huido con su chaqueta del grito desesperado de su Emma, nerviosa por cómo actuar al ver a su padre una vez más después de tanto tiempo.

Regina acarició con cuidado los cabellos de su hija, sonriendo por dentro y mirando de forma confiada a Emma, tranquilizándola de inmediato.

-"Oye pequeño alienígena ¿Por qué cogiste mi chaqueta?"

- **Mami, dile a mamá que yo no soy princesa**

-"Por supuesto que no eres una princesa, eres un alienígena malvado, anda devuelve la chaqueta y deja que mamá termine de arreglarte, vamos a ver pronto al abuelo"

A regañadientes le entregó la chaqueta, marchándose con Emma de la mano y girando la mirada de vez en cuando para constatar que Regina seguía ahí, sonriendo feliz.

La joven capitana suspiró, colocándose su chaqueta, era el momento, en unos minutos aterrizarían en Siracusa.

Con la Villian ya en la pista de aterrizaje, se puso al frente vistiendo en su pecho el estandarte Real, a su lado estaba Emma, radiante, con un vestido azul oscuro y una pequeña tiara sobre la cabeza, representando su linaje y entre ambas su pequeña, nerviosa y excitada pues por primera vez en su corta vida iba a dejar la embarcación.

La niña tomó su mano y la miró entre asustada y feliz, Regina simplemente apretó su pequeña mano como gesto de que todo iba a estar bien, tranquilizándola en el acto.

- **Mami… ¿Le gustaré al abuelo?**

-"A lo mejor te prepara en una cacerola para cenar"

- **No, tú no dejarás que haga algo feo**

-"Le vas a encantar alienígena, ya verás"

Emma, testigo mudo de ese leve intercambio entre la pequeña y su Regina, la miró con disgusto en sus ojos claros.

-"¿Qué ocurre mi princesa? ¿Nerviosa?"

 **-Deja de llamarla alienígena, tiene un nombre, te recuerdo que tú se lo pusiste**

-"Alienígena le gusta"

Emma iba a replicar cuando se abrieron las puertas, ellas a la cabeza de la comitiva debían avanzar hacia el cálido recibimiento que las esperaba.

La pequeña entre ambas, aferrada a ellas y riendo feliz al ver a tanta gente a su alrededor, una vez salieron de la Villian. Todo Siracusa estaba ahí, recibiendo a Regina que volvía al hogar tras una larga travesía, recibiendo a Emma, su princesa, la joven Swan que ya se había ganado el cariño de todos los habitantes.

Frente a ellas, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y los ojos claros cargados de ternura y admiración, el Rey David las estaba esperando. Al llegar ante él se inclinaron como dictaba el protocolo y el rey tomó a Regina, dándole un cálido abrazo, tomando después a su hija y estrechándola entre sus brazos tras tan ansiado reencuentro.

Finalmente, tras alabar la belleza de Emma y felicitar a Regina por un trabajo bien hecho, se inclinó quedando a la altura de la pequeña que lo observaba con auténtica curiosidad.

- **Vaya, así que tú eres nuestra princesita**

-"No señor, yo no soy princesa"

 **-¿A no?**

-No, me llamo Belle y yo soy capitán como mamá

El rey automáticamente empezó a reír, alzando a la pequeña en sus brazos y besando su mejilla.

- **Encantado de conocerte Belle, hace mucho que deseaba hacerlo.**

David empezó a andar, llevando en brazos a su nieta y tras él la comitiva de la Villian volviendo al hogar, sabía que pronto Regina decidiría partir, que no deseaba echar el ancla en ningún puerto, mas deseaba disfrutar de su familia, de la paz tan esperada que por fin se volvía un hecho, la pequeña parloteaba en sus brazos llenando su alma de amor, tras tantos años buscando restablecer el orden en el universo, sabía que esa noche, cenarían como hombres libres, todo resquicio de tiranía había sido derrocado todo porque una muchacha inteligente y atormentada se había enamorado de una princesa sin reina, todo había terminado y todo había sido por ella, por el amor que Regina le tenía.

 **FIN**


End file.
